Angel y demonio
by JuliGrey
Summary: Sakura Haruno un poderoso Arcángel, es enviada a eliminar a un Ángel caido, y actualmente poderoso demonio: Sasuke Uchiha.  Ella se dirigía a cumplir con su mision, cuando por un pequeño accidente, él la salva y... que sucederá ahora?
1. Entre rosas

Ángeles contra demonios

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusividad de su creador. Yo solo los "pido prestado" para volar en mi imaginación e intentar hacer algo en la de los demás._

_SazuSaku – SakuSazu o como quieran decirle._

_Capitulo 1_

_-JuliUchi-_

**Rosas Rojas**

-¡Sa- Sakura ayúdame! –Gritaba Hinata, desesperada por no poder dominar por completo ese poder tan básico.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata, tomo sus manos y las posiciono de manera adecuada.

-Si tus manos no están totalmente desplegadas, no te saldrá –Haciendo esto, un pequeño hilo de luz empezó a aparecer en las temblorosas manos de Hinata. Se notaba con solo mirarla, ella irradiaba una gran emoción por empezar a dominar aquella práctica tan difícil.

Todos los principiantes constantemente acosaban a Sakura con miles de preguntas y suplicas de ayuda. Ella, simplemente sonreía y los rescataba de su situación… Ya que ella era su semi-sensei.

Haruno Sakura; Un Arcángel muy respetada por ello, pero no uno cualquiera, sino que era de los más fuertes. Originalmente ella se dedicaba a destruir demonios y defender a los humanos pero, actualmente se encontraba enseñando a los más jóvenes como usar sus poderes.

-Señorita Sakura, la jefa reclama su presencia –dijo la "aparentemente aterrorizada" secretaria- por favor si es posible acompáñeme rápidamente, la jefa está muy enojada.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede que es tan urgente Shizune? –Pregunto Sakura un poco extrañada-

-¡No lo sé! Quizás Naruto… -Susurro-

-¿NARUTO? ¡¿Qué rayos ha hecho ese imbécil ahora? Lo matare, juro que lo matare solo por estúpido.

Todos los novatos se dieron la vuelta a mirar a Sakura, pero no se sorprendieron, su sensei Kakashi –que actualmente se encontraba enfermo, por ello Sakura lo suplantaba temporalmente- constantemente era avisado de incidentes con Naruto.

Sakura corrió a la oficina de Tsunade, la jefa de Ángeles.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hizo Naruto ahora? –Su jefa la miro extrañada, pero aun así si aspecto preocupado y alterado no cambiaba.

-¿Naruto? El no hizo nada esta vez… ¡Sino que tienes una misión urgente ahora mismo! –Tsunade comenzó a gritar, lo que exalto más a Sakura.

-¿Urgente? –Hacia mucho que ella no salía a una misión "urgente" porque las cosas habían estado tranquilas según ella creía- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –Prosiguió Sakura.

-Debes cazar a un demonio… como siempre… pero esta vez no será uno cualquiera –Tsunade cerró los ojos lamentándose.

Sakura no entendió su expresión, acaso… ¿ella se lamentaba por cazar a el enemigo?

La jefa Tsunade dejo sus sentimientos de lado y comenzó a explicarle esta misión "especial"; Sakura debía cazar a un actual demonio pero que en sus principios había sido un Angel, el fue desterrado del cielo por matar a su hermano, aun humano, Itachi Uchiha. Los Ángeles allí, no podían matar o lastimar a un humano; bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Es tu deber matarlo ya que él es, actualmente demasiado fuerte y podría causarnos problemas en el futuro. Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado, ya que el aun tiene apariencia humana y podrías caer en sus engaños –Sakura bufo, ella no podría caer nunca en el engaño de un vil demonio.

-Entendido pero… ¿él en donde se encuentra? –Pregunta tonta: era claro que ella no iba a ir a bajar a buscarlo en el infierno.

-En la tierra, al parecer escapo de _allí abajo_ y está en la superficie, pero aun así el está condenado a pudrirse allí por maldito; ¡así que debes cazarlo y devolverlo a donde pertenece! –Sakura verdaderamente se asusto de la actitud de Tsunade, ella normalmente nunca se comportaba así, aun con asuntos del mismísimo Lucifer.

Sakura escucho los detalles de la misión, el Uchiha al parecer tenía una serie de poderes muy raros, pero los poderes de la pelirosa contrarrestaban a los de Sasuke por completo… o eso creía.

-Te repito, debes tener mucho cuidado. Este demonio ya lastimo a muchos de los nuestros. No quiero que a ti también te lastime ¿LO ENTIENDES? –Sakura se puso derecha.

-Sí, entiendo. –Ella se dio media vuelta y salió de allí con el bello erizado.

Debo hacer esto rápido- pensaba Sakura. Ella comenzó a tomar cosas que podrían serle de utilidad, y espero a la señal. Normalmente ella se dedicaba a esto, desde hacía muchos de años serbia a Dios y a los humanos sin ni siquiera vacilar pero… Hoy se encontraba nerviosa, quizás Tsunade no debía asustar así a sus subordinados.

Con la apariencia de 17 años y con la mentalidad de la misma… pero con tantos años como el inicio del mundo, ella no le temía a nada ni a nadie, y tampoco era muy sentimental, ni siquiera en tantos años se había interesado en cosas como el "amor" o en una relación amorosa… aunque tenía muchos pretendientes. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda resaltaban de su rostro perfecto, su nariz respingada iba de la mano con sus hermosos labios delicados, era delgada y con su abdominal estaba levemente marcado por tanta batalla y esfuerzo físico, tenía una altura mediana y una extraña cabellera de rosa pálido un poco rara, pero aun así no dejaba de ser bellísima; era perfecta en todo sentido físico pero, su temperamento dejaba que desear. Aunque era muy servicial y amistosa con los que la rodeaban; hacerla enojar, no era una buena opción si no querías tener la boca sangrando o la nariz torcida por el resto de la eternidad. Ella había nacido siendo Arcángel, su destino la marco así, en verdad ni siquiera tenía padres, ella fue formada con la energía de Dios, así que técnicamente su padre era el todopoderoso, cosa que los demás no eran, los Ángeles comunes fueron alguna vez humanos, ellos sintieron, amaron, en síntesis vivieron. Pero Sakura… Sakura nunca había tenido una vida propia, no sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que le disgustaba, nunca había llorado, o reído desde el corazón, no conocía muchos sentimientos, pero a ella no le importaba ese tipo de cosas, su corazón nunca se debatió entre dos cosas, sino que siempre vivió para pelear.

Ella solo contaba con una sola persona: Naruto. El era otro Arcángel, y ella sentía que en verdad era como su hermano. Nacieron juntos y desde allí nunca se separaron. Naruto era tan fuerte como ella, juntos nadie los había vencido, pero no en todas las misiones ellos estaban unidos, justo como en esta misión Sakura tenía que ir sola, y en verdad no le importaba mucho.

La pelirosa, lista para partir; sintió el llamado y se dirigió hacia la plataforma de salida. Muchos Ángeles curiosos, cumplieron la función de espectadores para ver salir volando a Sakura hacia el mundo de los humanos, el objetivo: Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo que la pequeña no sabía era que… ese despegue cambiaria la vida de personas, incluyendo la suya.

_Faint ~ Linking Park_

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard__  
><em>_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact__  
><em>_That everybody can see these scars__  
><em>_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel__  
><em>_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you__  
><em>_To just believe this is real__  
><em>_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do__  
><em>_Face away and pretend that I'm not__  
><em>_But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me__  
><em>_I won't be ignored__  
><em>_Time won't heal this damage anymore__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident__  
><em>_Cause you don't understand I do what I can__  
><em>_Sometimes I don't make sense__  
><em>_I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt__  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out__  
><em>_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do__  
><em>_You face away and pretend that I'm not__  
><em>_But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me__  
><em>_I won't be ignored__  
><em>_Time won't heal this damage anymore__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_Hear me out now__  
><em>_You're gonna listen to me like it or not__  
><em>_Right now, hear me out now__  
><em>_You're gonna listen to me like it or not__  
><em>_Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me__  
><em>_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel the way I did before__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me__  
><em>_I won't be ignored__  
><em>_Time won't heal this damage anymore__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored__  
><em>_I can't feel__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored__  
><em>_Time won't tell__  
><em>_Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

Todo estaba listo.

Sakura desplego sus hermosas alas blancas y todo el mundo quedo atónito. Sus alas eran muy grandes y las plumas que las cubrían estaban muy limpias. Ella era por lejos el Angel más hermoso, y muchas le tenían envidia e incluso odio, pero a Sakura, como a muchas otras cosas; no le daba importancia.

Empezó a sacudir sus alas, hasta que tomo vuelo y se dirigió a su misión de "alto riesgo".

No se tardo mucho hasta llegar al mundo de los humanos. Pero ella no iba a allí por placer, estaba ahí por un asunto muy serio. Un demonio se había escapado y debía capturarlo o incluso… eliminarlo.

Sakura se había informado, él actualmente se encontraba en Japón, mezclado con los mortales. Ella estaba muy lejos aun, se encontraba en un parque muy grande, lleno de verde y muchas rosas… rosas eso impresiono a Sakura, había tantas rosas que no se llagaba a ver en donde terminaban… Un pajarillo comenzó a cantar sacando a la pelirosa de su transe con las rosas para acordarse de que debía irse antes de que algún humano la viera.

Partió de allí rápidamente, sus ojos estaban concentrados en las rosas rojas, eras bellísimas e interminables. Cuando se acordó de algo que le avían dicho hace mucho tiempo…

**-Flashback-**

_Hace unos años –unos cientos de años- se había encontrado una rosa roja sobre su cama._

_-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la aun somnolienta Sakura. Tomo la rosa y la olio, obviamente olía riquísimo pero, había algo que de repente la preocupo. _

_-¿Quién rayos entro a mi cuarto sin permiso? –Grito enfadadísima._

_No fue hasta unos momentos después que una de las sirvientas entro a su cuarto._

_-¿Qué significa esto? –le pregunto a la sirvienta._

_-Bueno es una rosa ¿no? –Dijo bromeando hacia la cabreada Sakura, luego siguió- ninguna flor ha sabido tocar tan profundamente tantos corazones. La rosa roja tiene encanto... Posee un costado sensual exquisito, que ninguna otra rosa posee. Evoca un sentimiento romántico...pensamientos de pasión... trasmite el significado del amor... una excitación romántica de amor... Añadiendo a las rosas rojas, rosas blancas en el mismo ramo, el mensaje es aún más claro: se hace una invitación a un amor carnal._

_La pelirosa se ruborizo delicadamente y fulmino con la mirada a su querida sirvienta que se sentaba en su cama; mirando hacia el gran ventanal, por el entraban unos cálidos rayos de sol que habían despertado anteriormente a Sakura._

_-Dime ¿quién entro a mi cuarto? ¿Tú lo dejaste pasar? –Sakura hablaba muy rápido, no le gustaban las intromisiones, menos en su cuarto, y menos aun si ella estaba dormida._

_-Tranquila, un chico me pregunto si podía pasar, y yo no lo deje, pero insistió tanto que acepte la rosa por ti, y la traje a la cama, pero él no llego ni a entrar a la casa._

_Sakura respiro aliviada, pero algo le avía llamado la intención._

_-¿Chizuru como sabes tanto de flores? –Pregunto curiosa a su sirvienta._

_-Mi madre me enseño cuando aún era humana, y todavía me acuerdo… -Chizuru cerro lo ojos, ella estaba recordando sus días como humana._

_-Cuéntame un poco más, es… interesante… -Sakura volvió a ruborizarse, pero comenzó a prestar atención a lo que le contaba Chizuru._

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Eso, eso le llamaba la atención a Sakura. La rosa transmitía amor… y ella tenía en frente millones de rosales todos en flor. Algo debía significar…

-¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?-se dijo- Debo apresurarme sino… - y comenzó a volar más rápidamente por los hermosos cielos rojizos.


	2. Bandoleros entre inmortales

Ángel contra demonio

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusividad de su creador. Yo solo los "pido prestado" para volar en mi imaginación e intentar hacer algo en la de los demás._

_SazuSaku – SakuSazu o como quieran decirle._

_Capitulo 2, espero que les guste!_

_-JuliUchi-_

**Bandoleros entre inmortales**

_Los días que vuelan porque cada segundo es perfecto, y por dentro vuelves a sentir retortijones en el estómago, temblor en las manos y en la mirada. De esos días es más difícil hablar, quizá porque pasan tan pocas veces que preferimos aprovecharlos y dejar el recuerdo dentro, muy profundo, por si algún día se vuelve en nuestra contra. Esos días en que olvidas hasta tu nombre, en que se juntan dos vidas y de repente todo vuelve a empezar. Esos son los momentos que valen la pena, los cruces de caminos. _

_Ahora sólo queda saber si seremos lo suficientemente valientes como para quedarnos aquí. Aunque se cuelen por el medio días de temporales, días de papel y lápiz, y sudor de sentimientos que no se pueden contener. Yo te contaré todo lo que pase por mi cabeza, y tú me hablarás del tiempo que hace que tus besos vagan perdidos buscando un lugar donde respirar, por fin. Controlarás el tiempo que hace fuera hasta que los cristales se empañen y tengamos que seguir dentro, porque llueve a mares, y es mucho mejor el calor de tus abrazos para acabar (o empezar) el día. _

_Quizá también te cuente que una noche vi mi mundo reflejado en tus ojos, que me columpiaría en tus pestañas haciéndote cosquillas, que cuando me das la mano todo vuelve a estar en calma. Pero a veces soy tan tonta que no puedo decirlo. Me da miedo caminar y dar los pasos que sé que tengo que dar, y que en el fondo quiero, más que cualquier otra cosa. Es saber que meterte de lleno en algo puede hacer que tu cabeza acabe convirtiéndose en una nube de humo y, que al final, tras muchas vueltas, los días grises vuelvan a ensombrecerlo todo otra vez. _

_Tal vez es lo que pasa con las cosas importantes. Que no puedes armarlas y desarmarlas a tu antojo. Que son las únicas que te hacen pensar dos veces cada vez que vas a abrir la boca. Que son las que te cambian, que te provocan un tsunami por dentro. Y muchas veces, también, son las que hacen que esa sonrisa no se borre de tu cara desde el mismo momento en que separas los pies de la cama. _–Sakura se había quedado pensativa ante este último párrafo del libro que le habían prestado en el avión.

-Señorita quiere… ¿quiere algo más? –le pregunto la azafata, que al parecer estaba absorta por la belleza de Sakura o ¿por algo más? No se le ocurría otra cosa para justificar el nerviosismo de la mortal.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien –musito Sakura.

Ella había volado sola hasta cerca de la ciudad, cuando decidió tomar un avión para llegar a Japón. Encontrar al demonio iba a ser un gran trabajo y quería guardar la energía para la pelea.

Aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Sakura estaba dispuesta a terminar rápido para ir a su hogar; allí, expuesta al mundo de los humanos no se sentía segura. Allí, un lugar donde el mal y el bien confrontaban, personas eran no tan buenas, y otras no tan malas. Nadie terminaba de definirse entre el mal o el bien. Los humanos eran seres casi neutros. No estaban totalmente de un lado, ni del otro. Y para empeorar las cosas, ella debía defender su lado, su parte, el bien sobre todo, incluso "a muerte".

Sasuke Uchiha ¿he…?

No lo conocía. Según Tsunade, el tenia; al igual que ella, una forma humana. El había matado a su hermano… Siendo un Angel ¿Que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel tipo? Matar a su hermano humano… era tan cruel.

Sakura mataría a alguien desconocido, o eso pensaba. No le convencía del todo, ya que sus anteriores víctimas eran solo monstros aterrorizantes… para los demás. Sakura se debatía consigo misma, hasta llegar a la conclusión de hacer lo que siempre hacia. No seguir lo que le decía su corazón, y matar a aquel ser. Este chico, mejor dicho, este demonio le causaba mucha curiosidad. Un sentimiento algo desconocido para ella, una vez más pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, y retomo su libro.

El vuelo iba bastante vacio. Por ello no tenía nadie a su lado. Estaba cómoda y tranquila, pero en su estomago sintió un retosijon al escuchar el anuncio de que ya estaban por llegar a su destino: Japón.

No tardo mucho hasta que aterrizaron, al bajar sintió mucho frio.

-¡Mierda! –Se dijo- olvide traer algo de abrigo conmigo –empezó a tiritar, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, desviándose de las demás personas; comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del gran aeropuerto, se adentro en ellos como un laberinto, incluso entro en lugares, a los que a la gente común no les está permitido pasar. Estaba todo muy obscuro, no había nadie a la vista, y se sentía mal por tanta soledad, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Camino sola durante un rato, hasta llegar a su destino: La terraza.

Sin antes observar y concentrarse para encontrar la presencia de alguien alrededor de ella, y confirmar que nuevamente estaba sola; desplego sus alas.

La ciudad era increíble, hacia mucho que no volaba por lugares así: las luces, los autos, anuncios… ella volaba entre las grandes torres de vidrio esquivándolas y rodeándolas, había mucha gente y muchas plazas; lo más hermoso que vio fueron aquellos arboles que llevaban su nombre, quiso bajar, pero nuevamente su maldito trabajo se entrometía; recordando que debía encontrar cuanto antes a este ser tan misterioso. Voló hasta una torre muy alta y se concentro.

Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a sentir la presencia de cada insignificante cosa a su alrededor. Su "radar" empezó a estirarse y estirarse para recorrer la ciudad, pero había un problema, no estaba segura si el demonio se encontraba es _esa _ciudad.

Volvió a concentrarse, y sintió… sintió que había algo pero… no podía definir totalmente el lugar pero allí había una fuerte presencia que se mantenía muy quieta. Aparte de esta, había algunos humanos, debía ser cuidosa si quería acercarse allí.

-Sa-su-ke… voy por ti –Murmuro Sakura malévolamente y una expresión de confianza empezaba a aparecer.

Ella bajo en un patio cercano, para empezar a caminar a paso rápido por las calles, hasta que se adentro en un callejón. La presencia estaba más cerca; tanto que empezó a caminar más lento para recolectar energía, más de la que tenía, necesitaba más si quería vencerlo.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso y sintió como sus poderes crecían. Sintió mucha euforia, más que nunca, ella se sentía… viva. Solo por una estúpida batalla, se sentía de esa manera tan excitada. Que tenía ese estúpido… ¿Era tan fuerte como decían? Quizás eso era lo que la emocionaba, una pelea mano a mano, ella esperaba mucho de este ser que ni siquiera conocía. Se acercaba, el no se movía, y ella ya sabía el punto exacto en donde este se encontraba. Su presencia era realmente poderosa, sin duda alguna la más fuerte con la que había peleado, casi se comparaba con la de su amigo Naruto, y eso que él era un Arcángel, tan o más fuerte que ella. Pero eso no la preocupo, si él la destruía, otro Arcángel nacería para suplantarla, nadie la lamentaría, bueno quizás Naruto pero… Estaba dispuesta a todo, ella estaba totalmente preparada y se encontraba solo a media cuadra de su objetivo cuando…

-Oye mira esa niña bonita –grito un tipo no muy lejos de ella- ¿Qué haces en un lugar a estas horas muñeca? ¿Sabes que los lobos acechan a estas horas? –Esa repugnante voz comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de un mal chiste como ese.

-Aléjate de mí –musito realmente fría.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué miedo! –grito otro hombre, los pasos ya estaban a solo unos 5 metros de Sakura y ella comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-¡Vamos! ¡No te hagas la dura, ven con nosotros y te la pasaras realmente bien! –grito algún otro hambre, estaban ebrios, lo sabía por su olor a alcohol, pero en ese exacto momento, la mente de Sakura se dividió en dos partes. La primera se concentraba en esos imbéciles borrachos y la otra en el Uchiha que de repente sintió como si… ¿Se tirara de un techo? Exacto, el se había movido, pero aun permanecía quieto en el lugar sobre el que cayó.

-¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando perra? –La voz de ese tipo me hizo dar la vuelta, el que me hablaba era un gordo rechonchoso de pelo negro que rompió la quietud de aquella noche. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar con lentitud, no sabía qué hacer, no podía pegarle ni mucho menos matar a unos humanos entrometidos, ya que terminaría como un demonio pecador justo como el Uchiha que ya se encontraba muy cerca y el seguro, ya me había notado. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a él y a los bandoleros. Pensé en chillar pero… en principio no era mi estilo y aparte no podía alertar más al Uchiha. Con mucha impotencia inspire aire preparándome para lo que fuera que se me ocurriría en el momento que me de vuelta a enfrentar a los acosadores.

-Vamos zorra, ven con nosotros, no seas así de ricura, si se que tu era una…

El gordo debió quedarse con sus palabras metidas en la boca, ya que para mi sorpresa, un argel, salvo el momento.

_Linking Park ~ New Divide_

_I remember black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing inside_

_The memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide_

_And every loss and every lie_

_And every truth that you deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide?_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_But I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide _

Ese angel, que me salvo del pecado no era más que mi enemigo natural.

-¿Que es lo que dices? –pregunto una sombra detrás de mí, esa voz era egocéntrica y sexy. No pude evitarlo, moví mi cabeza ligeramente a verlo, ya que fue muy rápido como llego, se encontraba a unos 35 metros de mi, y aun así llego en un pestañar. Estaba muy obscuro, y no vi nada, pero para mi suerte la luz del callejón comenzó a titilar reflejando ese increíble rostro por unos momentos pero apenas si lo vi, y me recordé a mi misma que no era momento de observar.

-¿Y tu quien eres estúpido? –Dijo otro hombre amenazante- si la quieres, tendrás que pelear con nosotros primero –y estallo una risa ronca.

-Ella será nuestra cena –Dijo alguno de los estúpidos, umph, si supieran que yo podría matarlos con solo pensarlo… Inútiles.

-¡Eso, eso! –decían 2 hombres más, regodeándose de su posición.

-¿A si? En verdad no lo creo… –gruñido mi salvador/objetivo mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia la luz que había de un foco.

Y allí lo vi por completo, mis ojos se deslizaron por la perfección de sus rasgos: la dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la suave curva de sus labios, torcidos ahora en una media sonrisa picara, la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos, la suavidad marmórea de su frente, obscurecida en parte por un mechón enredado de pelo azabache. Deje sus ojos para lo último, premeditando que perdería el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto me sumergiera en ellos. Eran grandes, fríos, de un líquido color negro, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas extremadamente largas y curvadas. Asomarme en sus pupilas me hizo sentir de un modo especial, como si mis huesos se volvieran esponjosos. También me note ligeramente mareada, quizás me había olvidado de seguir respirando…

Era un rostro por el que cualquier humano del mundo hubiera matado. Pero claro, sin duda ese era el precio que habría que pagar: irse directo al infierno. Y ello me recordó mi función en este mundo ahora, matar a aquel chico de ojos azabache que acababa de defenderme, aun sabiendo que yo era su enemiga.

El me miro, esperando a que yo quitara la mía, pero eso no iba a suceder. Lo mire concentrándome en el, mirando en su interior. Yo tenía un poder fuera de lo común, que me permitía saber todo sobre la persona a la que miraba profundamente a los ojos, pero el… en el no vi nada. No podía ni leer sus pensamientos, ni saber de su pasado, o futuro, me surgió un gran interrogante sobre su ser.

-Me molesta que me ignoren malditos –dijo el tipo, que había notado nuestras miradas cruzadas, aunque habían sido solo unos segundos, para mi fueron horas, o incluso días. Pero ese maldito me hizo perder mi concentración, por ello despegue mis ojos de los suyos que también me miraban muy intensamente; para observar al tipejo que enfurecía más a cada momento.

Para mi sorpresa y también la del Uchiha, uno de los hombres, se abalanzo sobre mí. Instintivamente reaccione a patearlo, o incluso hacerlo volar 5 metros, pero me reprimí esperando el golpe. Pero el golpe nunca llego, y al recobrar mi vista al frente, vi a Sasuke Uchiha agarrando del brazo al hombre y levantándolo por los aires. El pelinegro era más alto que aquel tipo y no le costó levantar del suelo por la muñeca al hombre. Era claro, el no necesitaba contenerse porque ya era un maldito monstro. El Uchiha se movió rápido y tiro a unos metros al tipo, que casi se pone a llorar –cosa que habría hecho yo si no fuera un humano insolente- los demás tipos empezaron a correr mientras gritaban disculpas, lloriqueaban y levantaban al tipejo del piso, totalmente asustados.

Había que admitirlo le debía una al Uchiha.

-Gracias -susurre y fue casi inaudible.

Este, todo agrandado, se dio vuelta muy serio, en verdad parecía enfadado, pero cuando me miro, volvió esa sonrisa torcida picara que hasta hacía unos momentos me derretía.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –el me lo hacía a propósito, sabia a que venía, y estaba haciendo tiempo.

En ese instante me aleje dos pasos y en silencio comencé a juntar energía y concentración. Pero el también se acerco un poco, y su sonrisa se marco más aun.

-No juegues conmigo, porque te aseguro que yo sé jugar mejor –le dije sensualmente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y me alejaba un paso más.

-¿Así me pagas el haberte salvado, de esos hombres y del pecado... mi pequeño angel?- se acerco otro paso, y me guiño un ojo.

Moví mi mano al bolsillo, el capto el movimiento al momento, saque un papel, que era la aprobación de mi misión, yo debía decirle porque iba a eliminarlo.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Ese soy yo- me interrumpió y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Por el pecado de escapar de la condenación en el infierno, estas forzado a desaparecer de este mundo y de todos los demás siendo elimi- cuando iba a terminar la frase, el prendió fuego el papel con solo tocarlo. Pero era una lástima, ya que yo manejaba el agua. Apague el papel, y lo tire a un lado, ya no hacía falta. El entendía lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¿En verdad crees que puedes eliminarme? –me ronroneo, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido.


	3. Polos opuestos

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo de __Angel y Demonio__._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_JuliUchi._

En el capitulo anterior:

-No juegues conmigo, porque te aseguro que yo sé jugar mejor –dijo Sakura

-¿Así me pagas el haberte salvado, de esos hombres y del pecado... mi pequeño angel?

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿En verdad crees que puedes eliminarme? –dijo el atemorizante demonio.

**Polos opuestos**

Sakura miro al rostro del Uchiha, estaba segura de poder vencerlo y simplemente respondió:

-Sí.

El Uchiha la miro desconfiado, subestimándola. Aun no se enteraba que ella era muy poderosa, sino que la veía solo como un Angel más que matar.

La pelirosa con un repentino movimiento, pego un salto de unos 8 metros hacia atrás, y el Uchiha ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Entonces… comencemos –Susurro ella de cuclillas en el suelo. Sintió como la energía y el poder dentro de ella comenzaba a hacer efervescencia, quería precipitarse sobre él, tenía un deseo nunca antes sentido solo por pelear con aquel sujeto.

El angel desplego sus alas, que no entraban en el estrecho callejón y termino por hacer rajaduras en las paredes. Ella se paro y se elevo, sus alas la cubrieron cerrándose como un capullo, liberando rayos de luz en su interior.

Su enemigo la miraba atentamente, no se perdía ni un movimiento; pero claramente se sorprendió cuando las alas comenzaron a abrirse, liberando mucha luz, y dejando a Sakura con una forma totalmente distinta, ella se había transformado.

Sus ojos blancos como la nieve, en combinación con su pelo, ahora un poco más largo, claro y brillante, incluso su piel era un poco más clara; sus ropas habían cambiado de forma: un vestido blanco corto rasgado en partes, con la espalda totalmente descubierta dejando entrever unos tatuajes en forma de escritos antiguos y con dos serpientes atravesando su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus pies descalzos, unas tiras de tela flotaban a su alrededor, ella parecía un dios, listo para atacar a aquel chico. En su mano descansaba una espada, muy filosa y fina; su hoja podía cortarlo todo, esa arma había sido su compañera de luchas desde el principio, nadie manejaba mejor la espada que ella. Esa era su verdadera forma: Un Arcángel.

Sakura dejo de flotar y apoyo los pies sobre la tierra, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que Sasuke Uchiha también tenía un truco bajo la manga.

El demonio extendió sus alas, pero no tenían punto de comparación con las bellas alas de Sakura; las de Sasuke eran totalmente negras, no tenían plumas, y eran muy grandes, definitivamente sus alas eran las de un temible monstro. Repitiendo el movimiento de Sakura envolviéndose en sus alas, un aura muy obscura se empezó a desprenderse de él; cuando el cambio finalizo, sus alas se abrieron, mostrando a aquel demonio en su verdadera forma: Su rostro no había sufrido muchos cambios… Bueno en verdad solo uno: Sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora eran de un rojo carmesí, tan aterrador como su presencia. Su vestimenta había cambiado, el llevaba solo un pantalón negro, que parecía de un material que aparentaba ser alguna especie de cuero, de su cintura colgaban unas finas cadenas brillantes; su torso estaba desnudo, haciéndolo ver… DEMACIADO sexy.

Sus abdominales marcados siguiendo la fina línea de su abdomen, eran imposibles de pasar por alto. Había una sorprendente cualidad felina en su cuerpo, como un león a la espera de una oportunidad para atacar. No sonreía, y su mirada se torno salvaje e inquieta, emanaba tensión de un modo que parecía casi visible en el aire.

No podía apartar sus ojos de mi rostro más de lo que yo podía apartar los míos. Podía sentir deseo, la pasión arrolladora que anhelaba el confrontamiento, su plan era tan obvio como practico: no se detendría hasta quitarme la vida.

El tendría que detener mi corazón, quizás lanzando una mano contra mi pecho o cualquier cosa parecida. Esa era la única manera de matar a alguien como yo, destruyendo mi corazón en mil pedazos, solo así yo perecería. Mi corazón latió con furia, ruidosamente, como si quisiera ofrecer un objetivo más obvio.

Me moví unos centímetros hacia un lado y Sasuke compenso el movimiento de modo automático ajustando de nuevo su posición.

-Tú sabes que te matare –dijo arrogante y traslado su peso unos cuantos centímetros más hacia mí- ríndete ahora… y quizás te deje vivir… o quizás no –la voz del Uchiha era persuasiva, casi hipnótica.

Yo lance una mirada frenética hacia su dirección, pero volví a concentrarme rápidamente, de forma instintiva.

-Es tu última oportunidad, estorbo –susurro poniéndose más serio.

Sonreí irónicamente como parte de la respuesta.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras Sa-su-ke –deletree su nombre lentamente, con la voz dulce, con un toque soprano, casi como la de un bebe.

El apretó la mandíbula y cuadro los hombros, para luego tensarse para atacar.

A un metro y medio de mí, en esa calleja tan solitaria, se encontraba él, con la mirada fija hacia mí, por mi parte yo ya estaba concentrada al 100% y mi cuerpo estaba listo para reaccionar ante él.

Mi mirada se ajusto en el espacio que había entre nosotros. No me llevaría más de un segundo matarlo, y solo necesitaba el más pequeño atisbo de oportunidad para hacerlo.

Sasuke desplazo un pie hacia delante y yo me adelante algo más… Me agazape a la espera que el se acercara solo un centímetro más a mí, o que el dude por un momento; aprovecharía cualquier cosa.

- Hmp –rezongo por mi respuesta. Y allí tome mi oportunidad, y me lance violentamente hacia delante. Embestí a mi enemigo directamente con mi espada, fue tan rápido que el apenas si pudo esquivarle, aun así, provoque un pequeño corte en su perfecto abdomen. Y en aquel lugar comenzó la pelea verdadera, yo lo atacaba con mi espada incesantemente, ante un movimiento de ataque mío, el lo bloqueaba, en cambio el atacaba con un pequeño cuchillo, pero sin dejar de ser muy peligroso. El no lograba rozarme, pero yo tampoco podía lastimarlo. Era un baile, con demasiada velocidad… Nosotros parecíamos dos imanes de iguales polos, no podíamos tocarnos, pero al mismo tiempo, como polos distintos, no podíamos alejarnos uno del otro y dejar de agredirnos.

Ambos estábamos cansados, ya habíamos estado peleando por un buen rato, pero seguíamos con el ritmo, amagándonos y dando vueltas, yo no iba a permitir que el escapara, pero si yo me deslizaba hacia atrás, contrariando mi teoría de que el escaparía, intentaba encontrar un hueco en mi defensa para lastimarme. El seguía mi juego con agilidad, acechándome y atacándome con perfecta concentración y precisión, pero para su dificultad, yo también poseía esas cualidades de ataque. Pero algo me molestaba… Yo no estaba peleando con todo mi potencial, y el tampoco. Por ser un Angel yo tenía poderes mentales, podía utilizar la naturaleza y juntar la energía en mis manos para atacar, no eran cuestiones difíciles para mí; pero por alguna razón solo estaba usando mi fuerza física. Y él también se estaba reprimiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué nos sucedía? ¿Por qué no podíamos lastimarnos seriamente? ¿Acaso… éramos demasiado fuertes los dos? No sabía lo que sucedía, y en ese momento tan difícil, una pregunta averió mi concentración: ¿Qué hacía yo allí? Mientras peleaba, me daba cuenta, que yo no tenía un _verdadera _razón para estar en aquel lugar. Cumplir mi función de Arcángel, y defender a los míos, eran las razones de mi vida… Pero una razón personal, algo porque luchar, algo que ame… Yo no quería luchar más. Ya no, al menos debía aclarar mis pensamientos para continuar con esto.

Me paralice en ese momento. Decidí no continuar, y si él quería matarme, yo no me opondría. Justo en ese momento sentí un dolor en mi estomago que me hizo chillar de dolor.

Sasuke había clavado su cuchillo en el abdomen de Sakura, el estaba atónito, no lo había hecho con totales intenciones, él pensaba que iba a esquivarlo, como todos los demás ataques; -_¡¿Por qué se había quedado inmóvil?-_ El pelinegro se debatía entre lo que pasaba…- _¿Por qué me siento así?-_ se preguntaba, el había matado a muchos ángeles, pero nunca había sentido… _culpa_. Exacto, eso sentía el Uchiha, culpa y un poco de desesperación. Lo que debía hacer, y lo que su corazón le decía, se disputaban. Sasuke la miraba, observaba como ella sangraba, el líquido rojo salía como una canilla, mojando sus manos y salpicando el suelo. Sin pensarlo quito el cuchillo rápidamente de la herida, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, ni porque, simplemente lo hacía.

La trasformación de Sakura empezó a desaparecer, hasta quedar con su forma normal, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas volvieron junto con su vestimenta anterior, haciendo desaparecer sus alas, su atuendo extremadamente blanco, su tatuaje en la espalda y sus poderes más eficaces se esfumaron. Repentinamente le fallaron las piernas, creyó que iba a caerse –_Estoy perdida_- se dijo a sí misma; pero para su sorpresa, nunca llego al suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucedió? –Me grito él. Era increíble, me estaba acunando en sus brazos, no lo podía creer. Mi estomago me dolía demasiado, era insoportable pero, su auxilio me contenía, y el calor de su cuerpo calentaba mi piel, eso se sentía bien. Todo era muy sublime, pero debía regresar a la realidad. Quisiera o no.

-Yo… no quería mas pelea –masculle; en verdad me costaba hablar, porque mi boca y mi interior estaban rebalsados de sangre pero… no me sentía completamente mal. Su abrazo me dejaba embriagarme con su aroma, y morir allí… no me molestaba.

-Hmp… Así que... ¿te rendiste? –sus labios se acercaron a mi oído para decirlo, su aliento era exquisito, el intentaba actuar despreocupado pero supe diferenciar que estaba muy, pero muy preocupado. Ahí me acorde lo que Tsunade me advirtió:

_-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Es tu deber matarlo ya que él es, actualmente demasiado fuerte y podría causarnos problemas en el futuro. Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado, ya que el aun tiene apariencia humana y podrías caer en sus engaños- _

Ella tenía razón, su belleza me había dejado a su merced. El acabaría con mi vida en cualquier momento, pero yo ya no quería existir de esa manera, sin una razón para vivir, sin que nadie se preocupe por mí. Hay encuentros que son totalmente inevitables, otros fugaces...pero sólo unos encuentros hacen que quieras volver a ese momento que un día viviste. Este sería el primero y el último.

No respondí a su pregunta, simplemente espere… espere mi final.

Esa chica, yo… yo la tenía en mis brazos y no sabía qué hacer con ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una mueca de tranquilidad en el rostro ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Arriesgarse así a que yo la asesine; ella estaba completamente loca. No tenía idea de que pasaba por su cabeza. Hasta hace unos momentos ella estaba dispuesta a matarme y ahora es todo lo contrario, ni siquiera se preocupa por si salud… Hasta el momento yo… Nunca había vivido algo así.

Pensé que debía matarla, la cazaba o luego seria cazado y eso no lo permitiría. Iba a moverme cuando note que ella estaba desmallada en mis brazos, me incorpore y la alce como un bebe con una sola mano. Con la otra invoque un cuchillo. La recosté sobre el pavimento lleno de escombros por nuestra pasada batalla y coloque la punta del filo sobre su piel, la zona de su corazón, que iba a ser atravesada por mí en instantes. Esa pequeña mujer… ¿Por qué iba a matarla? Yo no le tenía odio, ni siquiera resentimiento. No la conocía, así que tampoco ella me tenía rencor, solo tuvo que cumplir con su trabajo. Y al parecer no fue como ella esperaba, ya que yo estaba a punto de matarla. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, quien era, nada. Yo no estaba al corriente de nada sobre ella. Y aun así estaba por matarla.

Vacile. No estaba seguro que hacer. Nunca había sentido una sensación así con nadie. Esa pequeña mujer no tenía la culpa de estar obligada a matarme. Maldito Itachi, todo esto era por su culpa, su maldad había dejado cicatrices en mi que no sería capaz de curar. Nada, ni siquiera el tiempo podía curar el hecho de que mi propio hermano destruyo nuestras vidas, matándonos.

Sin querer, presione el cuchillo un poco más, lo que produjo que inesperadamente ella despertara. Giro su cabeza hacia mí y me miro, sus ojos me suplicaban. Ella estaba esperando que yo hiciera algo. La mataba o… ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Era un angel, no iba a morir tan fácil, mucho menos por un corte, o desangrada. Pero eso no quería decir, que estaba sufriendo mucho dolor por mi culpa.

-Mátame –me susurro.

La implora de aquella mujer, produjo una sensación muy rara dentro de mí, yo no conocía esos sentimientos, pero quizás estaba… ¿enfurecido?

-¡Claro que no! -le grite, y ambos nos sorprendimos de mi reacción. Fue algo inesperado, ese grito salió desde el fondo de mi ser, sin ni siquiera consultarme.

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto, ella hablaba despacio y tranquilamente. Conteniéndose.

-Porque… -¿Por qué? Vamos, ni siquiera yo sabía esa respuesta- porque no y punto estorbo. –le regañe duramente.

Ella sonrió y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas, y no me quedo más que mirar hacia otro lado, cuando recordé nuestra posición.

Quite el cuchillo de su pecho y la tome en mis brazos, ¿A dónde la llevaría y que haría con ella? Preguntas sin respuestas, definitivamente.

_Rihanna ~ S.o.s_

_Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (You know, I never felt like this before)_

_Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (This feeling's like so real)_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up_

_And I'm aggressive just one thought closing up_

_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_

_Because every moment gone you know I miss you_

_I'm the question and you of course the answer_

_Just hold me close boy because I'm your tiny dancer_

_You make me shaken up, never mistaken_

_But I can't control myself, got me calling out for Help_

_S-O-S please someone help me._

_It's not healthy for me to feel this way-_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_I can't take it see it don't feel right._

_S-O-S please someone help me,_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it_

_I'm lost; you got me looking for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'cause you on my mind has got me losing it,_

_I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me,_

_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it._

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity,_

_Yes it's a lesson and it's based on my vanity_

_My tummy's up in knots, and when I see you it gets so hot_

_My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock_

_Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right_

_Take me on; I could put desire up in your arms tonight_

_I'm out with you; you got me head over heels,_

_Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

_S-O-S, please someone help me._

_It's not healthy for me to feel this way-_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night._

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'cause you on my mind has got me losing it_

_I'm lost; you got me looking for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'cause you on my mind has got me losing it,_

_I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me,_

_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it._

_Boy you know you got me feeling open and_

_Boy your loves enough with words unspoken_

_I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open,_

_I don't know what to do it's true; I'm going crazy over you,_

_I'm begging_

_S-O-S, please someone help me._

_It's not healthy for me to feel this way-_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night._

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_Cause you on my mind has got me losing it_

_I'm lost; you got me looking for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'cause you on my mind has got me losing it,_

_I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me,_

_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it._

...entonces despiertas y te das cuenta que nada volverá a ser como ya fue, nada.

Cuando salí de mi desmallo, estaba en una cama, muy cómoda. Me encontraba en una habitación muy espaciosa y mucha luz entraba por la ventana; estaba muy mareada, ¿Cómo había llegado hay? Poco a poco estaba recordando la pasada noche, pero mi último recuerdo era aquel demonio sobre mi… a punto de matarme. Mis suplicas, su furia, mi vergüenza, su decisión... ¿Cómo había terminado todo eso? Donde estaba el, yo tenía que cumplir mi misión… No, claro que no, yo no quería matarlo sin una razón. El no, pero… ¿porque no podía matarlo? Anoche había sufrido una gran lesión por parar a pensar sobre eso.

Toque mi abdomen, estaba vendada y curada, casi ya no me dolía pero… él se había tomado el trabajo de traerme hasta aquí y por encima de eso ¿curarme? Ese tipo estaba demente. No tenía idea que rayos estaba sucediendo, a decir verdad no entendía _nada_.

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste, pongo todo mi esfuerzo!

También gracias a los reviews–pocos, pero no dejan de tener importancia para mí- que me mandaron, me hicieron sentir feliz ;D


	4. Vendas de amor

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo de__Angel y Demonio__._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_JuliUchi._

En el capitulo anterior:

-Mátame. -susurre

-¡Claro que no! –me ladro

Ese tipo estaba demente. No tenía idea que rayos estaba sucediendo, a decir verdad no entendía _nada_.

**Vendas de amor**

Lo que había sucedido mientras me encontraba inconsciente, era un misterio para mí. En ese día soleado me había despertado vendada en mis lastimaduras y reposando en una hermosa cama. Tanto en donde me encontraba y como había llegado allí era lo próximo que debía saber.

Me recline en la cama, y sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en mi abdomen, me destape y observe mi cuerpo completamente. No era nada grave mas allá de mí estomago, algunos moretones y raspones dispersados en mis piernas y brazos. Lo que me recordó que estaba en ropa interior y tenía una camisa blanca sin abrochar, lo que dejaba a la vista mi ropa intima… Maldición, ¿acaso el me había arropado? Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas; definitivamente estaba apenada. Termine por levantarme, no podía mas con la intriga de saber que era de él; mi, antes enemigo.

Sentía tantas cosas… Confusión, vergüenza, frustración, ansiedad, culpa, alegría y muchas otras emociones peleaban en mí dejando como resultado un sentimiento que no podía describir. Me dirigí al gran ventanal luminoso, y mire a través de él. La vista era hermosa, un gran parque lleno de flores, arboles, y muchos detalles que hacían de aquel parque, un lugar extraordinario; el escenario me recordaba a mi hogar, y me hacia poner deprimida. Pero me controle, alejándome de aquel paisaje, entre al baño, y allí me topé conmigo misma.

Un gran espejo reflejaba mi ser. Me mire sin reconocerme por completo. Tenía una maraña en el cabello, y mi vestimenta dejaba tanto que desear como mi rostro demacrado. Pero observe un detalle en mi bastante interesante. Eso era… ¿una sonrisa? Así era, yo estaba sonriendo en aquel momento, totalmente sola. Me mire mas atentamente, el sentimiento de alegría que se reflejaba en mis facciones me sentaba bien y me hacía sentir conforme también. Suspire y me aleje del espejo para llegar a la ducha, me quite las vendas y las tire en el suelo. Abrí las canillas y me introduje dentro sin ni siquiera regular la temperatura del agua. Estaba demasiado caliente para mi gusto pero, yo no me sentía yo. Ahora era otra persona, claro que en cuerpo de Sakura Haruno, un Arcángel que se había retobado de sus obligaciones en silencio. El agua me estaba quemando en la cortadura producida por aquel demonio que había decidido salvarme.

Abrí un poco el agua fría, tome el jabón y empecé a asearme. No tarde mucho hasta recordar al Uchiha de nuevo; su rostro mirándome estaba muy presente en mis pensamientos, a decir verdad, no me molestaba. Lo iría a buscar, esa idea me surgió mientras lavaba mi cabello, le preguntaría que había sucedido y que le había pasado a él. Me seque y comencé a buscar ropa, solo tapada con una toalla. No tenía idea de mi ropa, Sasuke la tendría que haber dejado por allí luego de quítamela… me ruborice nuevamente, y sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos impuros.

Luego de recorrer toda la habitación en busca de mi vestimenta y sin tener éxito, opte por abrigarme con la ropa que tenía antes puesta.

-Es de hombre –dije señalando la camisa que ahora llevaba. Esta vez la había abotonado.

Me observe en el espejo nuevamente. Estaba como antes, con una camisa y en bragas. Mi pelo aun chorreaba agua, así que lo seque adecuadamente para luego dirigirme a la puerta del cuarto.

Iba a salir, si se encontraba alguien allí, tenía que ayudarme. El problema era, definitivamente, que estaba semidesnuda. Me froté los ojos, pensativa. Pero tome impulso y abrí la puerta. La casa era más que una simple casa, una gran mansión. Camine por un pasillo alejándome del cuarto. El pasillo era muy luminoso, las paredes estaban finamente pintadas y todo estaba en juego. Los colores azules de los cotines en la ventana al fondo del pasillo, iba de la mano con las flores azules de la guarda de las paredes blancas. El piso era negro, con detalles en azul también. Todo estaba pulcro y minuciosamente limpio, ningún detalle desentonaba.

Camine sin rumbo a través de pasillos con puertas, hasta que me encontré con la sala; pero para mi desgracia y vergüenza, él se encontraba allí.

En un gran sillón blanquecino, delante de un gran televisor, me encontré con la mirada más penetrante de todas.

- Sasuke –murmure frunciendo el ceño.

Su mirada me tenía atrapada, pero no tardo mucho para que sus ojos comenzaran a bajar…y bajar… hasta detenerse un determinado lugar, imagine a donde se dirigía su ojeada, una media sonrisa picara y macabra surgió en su boca. Me sonroje al recordar que estaba en bragas. Corrí la mirada de él para calmarme.

Al volver mi mirada al pelinegro, este seguía observándome escrupulosamente, pero ahora tenía una expresión de preocupación. No dijo nada, solo se levanto, y empezó a acercarse a mí. Yo, recelosa, me alejaba más a cada paso del Uchiha. Seguí retrocediendo hasta toparme con la maldita pared. Solo se encontraba a unos pasos de mí ¿en que estaba planeando ese tonto? Se acerco más aun, y cuando pensé lo peor; elevo su mano tocando delicadamente mi abdomen, sentí un pequeño dolor. Al poner la vista en donde el presionaba, vi que la camisa estaba manchada en sangre.

-¡oh, mierda! –dije mientras abría mi camisa, para dejar ver que la herida estaba sangrando. Era muy raro, yo tenía un poder regenerativo extremo, pero ello no se había curado. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Me aleje unos pasos de Sasuke para volver al cuarto a buscar la venda, cuando su mano agarro la mía para detenerme.

-Deja que te cure –me dijo impresionantemente- yo te lastime así que… -bajo su cabeza y apretó un poco mas mi mano.

-Descuida, yo lo haré –me moría de vergüenza por su reacción, que rayos me pasaba. No debía actuar así.

-Vamos molesta –se dio vuelta y empezó a remolcarme hacia un baño cercano.

En cuanto estuvimos ahí, no sin algunas protestas de mi parte, cerró la puerta obligándome a quedarme.

-Mi nombre es Sakura –le ladre mientras él buscaba entre los cajones.

No me prestó atención. Eso me hizo enojar pero justo cuando iba a rezongar, el se dio la vuelta con un montón de vendas.

-Creo que tu ya sebes mi nombre… ¿no es así Sa-ku-ra? -deletreo mi nombre sombríamente, y su frialdad choco contra mí.

-S-si. –Solo balbucee un simple "si" para cortar la conversación pero… que sucedería con mi maldita misión. Yo estaba siendo curada por el enemigo y ¿a él no le importaba que yo quería matarlo en un principio? Definitivamente tenía que preguntárselo, pero ahora debía afrontar esta embarazosa situación.

-Hmp –murmullo mientras terminaba de desabotonarme la camisa. Instintivamente me aleje de él, pero este no lo permitió y me fulmino con un aterrorizante mirada; pero era una lástima, a mi no me afectaba.

-¿Tienes que hacer esto? –le pregunte ofendida.

No me respondió, solo comenzó a pasarme una especie de crema por la herida, el era tan delicado en sus movimientos, que apenas me dolía. Envolverme en una gasa para luego cubrirla con una especie de venda elástica no fue para nada una buena idea.

-¡Auch! –masculle entre dientes para no gritarle, ya que eso sería muy desagradecido de mi parte.

-Lo siento –me dijo, pero al parecer, no lo sentía de verdad.

Termino de hacerme sufrir para luego caminar hasta la puerta dejándome casi desnuda.

-Quédate aquí un momento –me dijo mientras salía del baño; yo estaba enfurecida. Y como no estarlo, si me encontraba semidesnuda, y mi enemigo acababa de salir de _su _baño en _su_ casa y encima se daba el lujo de darme ordenes; yo ahora dependía de él totalmente y eso no me parecía muy divertido. Aunque debía admitir que me sentía segura, aunque era la persona más inadecuada, yo me sentía a gusto con el estúpido Uchiha.

Volvió al rato, con unas ropas.

-Ponte esto. –me dijo, al parecer su humor había mejorado al menos un poco.

Cuando tome la ropa me di cuenta que eran mi talla.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –le dije señalando el jean y la remera que cavaba de entregarme.

-Aller traías ropaje puesto ¿verdad? –me dijo como si fuera algo obvio de entender. Eso me hizo recordar porque hoy no encontraba nada que ponerme.

-¡Así que fuiste tu! –le grite, el me miro desentendido de mi actitud.

-¿Yo? –me dijo con cara de inocente, maldito no podía ser así conmigo; al paso que iba, terminaría colorada como un tomate.

-Tú te llevaste mi vestimenta hoy, por eso tuve que salir… -No pude terminar la frase, el me vio solo con una camisa puesta, quería matarlo- ¡me debes una disculpa!

-¿Así que te _debo _una disculpa? Hmp, creo que la que me _debe_ algunas cosas eres tú, y créeme que te las cobrare. –muy sensualmente, me echo en cara su ayuda; y para empeorar las cosas, el se estaba acercando demasiado con su sonrisa torcida.

-¿M-me co-cobraras? –tartamudee como una idiota por su cercanía, el me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Se acerco aun más, y me tomo del mentón diciendo:

-Ya tengo pensados una serie de castigos –me ronroneo, y se acerco a mi boca y cuando quise alejarme, su otra mano me tomo por la cintura.

-¡Q-Que rayos haces! –le grite, pero él no le dio importancia, jugando conmigo, se arrimo a mi oído dejando mi boca en paz y me acerco más a él; su mano en mi mentón cambio de posición: bajo, acariciándome suavemente, ahora tomaba mi cuello como si yo le abría dado el permiso.

-¿Qué, que hago? –soltó una risita en mi oreja, y su aliento me mareo.

-¡Y-y-ya n-n-n-no im-importa, aléjate, déjame pervertido! –cuando le dije esto lo empuje con mis manos, pero no como no surtió efecto, el estallo en risas. Hermosas risas por cierto, pero que le pasaba, el estaba peor que yo, quizás durante la pelea yo le había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y quedo estúpido, más de lo que era… Pero no podía negar algo: su contacto contra mi piel no se sentía del todo mal.

El me soltó después de unos segundos más, no me dijo nada, solo me miro a los ojos y me sonrío con aquella picara sonrisa y se dio la vuelta dejándome a solas. Toque mi corazón, ya no era un latido, sino que zumbaba. Me mire un el espejo, estaba bastante ruborizada.

Me termine de cambiar y salí del baño. Mire a mi alrededor y Sasuke no se encontraba, ni tampoco sentía su presencia. Decidí que ya era tiempo de irme. Un malestar vino a mí, sorprendiéndome, busque entre las cosas de la cocina, hasta encontrar un lápiz y un papel; simplemente le escribí: Gracias, nos vemos. Luego me aleje de aquella cocina totalmente equipada, camine entre los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta principal. Estaba abierta. Concluí en salir de allí; cuando mire en donde se encontraba la casa, me sorprendió un poco. Se situaba sobre un campo bellísimo en el medio de la nada. ¿Cómo había llegado allí sin darme cuenta?, eso ya no importaba, debía irme de allí cuanto antes, Tsunade debía preguntarse qué pasó conmigo.

Extendí mis alas, para notar que la herida me dolía. Pero no le preste atención y salí de allí rápidamente.

_Katy Perry ~ __Thinking of you._

_Comparisons are easily turned_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know?_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better?_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lessons learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

_Stay..._

-¿Sakura mataste a Sasuke? –eso fue lo único que me dijo al verme, ni siquiera un simple "Hola".

-No, aun no –simplemente dije eso y me di vuelta para retirarme.

-¿Por qué rayos no lo hiciste? –me grito golpeando el escritorio fuertemente y me dieron ganas de matarla.

-Porque no y punto, lo haré luego, no es tan fácil jefa–No me di vuelta para hablarle, estaba muy cabreada por su forma de recibirme.

-Supongo entonces… que tendré que mandar a Naruto a que cumpla tu trabajo –cuando me dijo eso, mi corazón de detuvo.

-¡NO! –Le grite desesperada. No, Naruto definitivamente iba a matarlo, o Sasuke mataría a Naruto. No lo permitiría, desde ahora tomaría las decisiones que mi corazón dictara y nada lo impediría… nada, ni siquiera una estúpida mandona.

-¿Por qué Sakura, que te sucede niña? – ¿Porque? Ja, en verdad no podía justificarlo sinceramente, pero no, no iba a permitirlo, así que invente algo para pasar el momento.

-Porque…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! Y gracias por todos los comentarios, gracias, gracias, gracias :D

Prometo mañana un próximo capítulo, o quizás pasado…

Besos y abrazos para todos los lectores!

JuliUchi.


	5. Mi pasado perdido

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el cuarto capítulo de__Angel y Demonio__._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_JuliUchi._

En el capitulo anterior:

-¿Qué, que hago?

-¡Y-y-ya n-n-n-no im-importa, aléjate, déjame pervertido!

-¿Sakura mataste a Sasuke?

-No, aun no.

-Supongo entonces… que tendré que mandar a Naruto a que cumpla tu trabajo.

-¡NO!, porque…

**Mi pasado perdido**

La cara de Tsunade era implacable. Mientras ella esperaba alguna razón lógica para mis acciones, yo no sabía que decir para que no mandara a Naruto a batalla contra Sasuke. Estaba por volverme loca, cuando Naruto entro a la habitación.

-Porque…

-¡! –El grito de Naruto me había salvado, estaba muy agradecida con él- ¿Por qué te fuisteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –el gritaba y gritaba, empezaba a cansarme- ¿Cuándo volvisteeeee- y allí llegue a mi limite, golpee a Naruto en la cabeza y empezó a reír.

-¡Ya, deja de gritar Naruto! –el me miro para luego abalanzarse sobre mí dándome un caluroso abrazo.

-Te extrañe, en verdad lo hice –diciendo eso me conmovió hasta las lagrimas. Venia de estar a punto de morir, pensando que nadie se preocupaba por mí, pero había olvidado a Naruto casi por completo.

-Yo también lo hice –le susurre devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Lamento interrumpir esta bella situación –mentira, no lo lamentaba, nos interrumpió sin consideración. Ambos nos separamos y miramos a Tsunade- pero… Sakura aun no me has dado una respuesta aun, yo pienso que a Naruto no le molestaría hacerlo por ti –Maldita, a él no, pero a mi si me fastidiaba y mucho; acaso no podía hacer aunque sea una vez lo que le decía.

-¿Qué yo qué? –dijo el inepto de mi amigo.

-Nada, tú no aras nada –le replique.

-Naruto debes mat… -yo la interrumpí violentamente. Ella no debió decir eso.

Mientras hablaba, salte rápidamente por encima del escritorio, para luego tomarla del las ropas y hacerla elevar.

-Naruto no ira. ¿Lo entiendes?–dije fría y tajantemente.

Tsunade me miraba con los ojos como platos y Naruto… bueno Naruto solo observaba. Pero creo que ella se había olvidado con quien se metía. Tsunade solo era una estúpida que coordinaba las cosas, pero yo era la guerrera. Si ella me ordenaba era por su inteligencia en estrategia y no exactamente por su fuerza física. Yo era muchísimas veces más fuerte y rápida que ella, esto le enseñaría que meterse conmigo no era gratis.

La solté de repente haciendo que ella se caiga contra el suelo impetuosamente y me fui por la puerta sin cruzar palabras. Estaba tan enfada que tenía un aura negra alrededor. Me fui directamente a mi cuarto, estaba cabreada y necesitaba tranquilizarme.

_Con Naruto…_

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunte bastante apático. Era simple: Sakura se había enfadado. Me acerque a ella y le tendí una mano, pero la rechazo, poniéndose en pie por sí sola.

-¡Y pensar que ella es un angel, deberían despedirla por impulsiva, irrespetuosa, violenta, desatenta, arrebatada… -ella siguió con una lista interminable de adjetivos hacia Sakura, que realmente no la favorecían, pero ella estaba diciendo tonterías, ya que ser Angel no es exactamente un trabajo, así que no pueden despedirte- inculta y grosera –allí por fin termino- juro que haré algo con ella! Esto no puede quedar así –bueno, por parte tenía razón, Sakura no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas con sus jefes, pero… Tsunade la había provocado primero.

-¿Y qué es lo que aras?-pregunte desinteresado.

-Yo, yo… ¡Luego lo pensare, ahora por tu parte debes ir a una nueva misión!

-Espero que no sea esa misión que enojo tanto a Sakura porque no iré –la amenace, aunque no estaba seguro si estaban peleando por eso.

-No, aun voy a dejar que ella se haga cargo, tú debes ir a…

Tsunade me conto la nueva misión, y partí de inmediato, lo que no me dejo encontrarme con Sakura… Estaba un poco preocupado.

_Con Sakura..._

Aun era de nuche cuando me desperté, estaba grogui; pero sabía que todavía no había amanecido. Cerré los ojos y me estire rodando de lado. Necesite unos momentos antes de comprender que había caído de espalda, y que, por el contrario estaba mucho más cómoda. Retrocedí en intento de ver a mí alrededor. La obscuridad era mayor que la del día anterior, las nubes eran demasiado espesas para que la luna las traspasara. Iba a levantarme cuando me acorde de el Uchiha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el ahora? Su rostro divagaba en mis pensamientos. Era seguro que lo volvería a ver, pero… ¿Cuándo?

Sacudí mi cabeza para poner mi mente en blanco. El no me interesaba.

-¡No me importa, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa! –me repetí esta frase unas 50 veces hasta que sentí que era inútil. Suspire. ¿Qué tenía él? Bueno, era una pregunta bastante idiota. Él en todo sentido físico era perfecto, aunque su salud mental dejaba bastante que desear. Tenía ganas furtivas de verlo, para mi sorpresa yo, empezaba a ponerme muy impaciente. Solo observarme era prueba de mi inquietud: mordía mi labio al punto de lastimarme y con el otro costado del labio me mordisqueaba las uñas, mi mano libre se cerraba y abría con fuerza contra el suelo, mi pie bailaba sobre el otro junto con mi pierna que llegaba al punto de zumbar. Yo no podía quedarme quieta, esto era bastante raro, ese chico infernal dominaba mis pensamientos sin reservas.

Me levante del suelo resignada a su presencia en mi mente sin estar presente y volví a la cama. No podía dormirme, estuve dando vueltas en la mi lecho hasta levantarme de aburrimiento, ese no era mi día. Me dirigí al lavabo, lave mi cara y me mire en el espejo pensativa. Hace mucho que alguien me había enseñado algo importante: No esperar nada de nadie; esperar siempre duele; la vida es corta, por eso amar la vida, ser feliz y siempre sonreír, solo vivir para ti y recordar: antes de hablar, escuchar; antes de escribir, pensar; antes de herir, sentir; antes de odiar, amar; antes de rendirte, intentar; antes de morir, vivir. Decir todo ello era sencillo. Siempre es más fácil hablar de las cosas que vuelven nuestros días de colores sombríos y tristes. De los amores imposibles. De los deseos reprimidos que aparecen bailando delante de tus ojos con cada reflejo. De los sueños torcidos, esos que o arrancas de raíz o van a seguir martilleando tus costillas continuamente. Hablar de la lluvia que nos cala los pies y nos mete ese frío desgarrador en el cuerpo, ese que no sale aunque nos arropemos hasta casi no respirar. Es más fácil llorar las palabras, para ver si de alguna forma nos quedamos secos de una vez, para ver si podemos reparar todas las goteras de nuestra cabeza.

La vida me había enseñado eso y muchas otras cosas… Y valla que hacía mucho que vivía. Nunca había podido cambiar mi rutina, no pude nunca revelarme contra lo que no quería, y para mi, hoy había sido mi primera vez y Tsunade había sido mi víctima.

_Este cuento no es eterno._

_Debo salir ponerle un fin._

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia._

_Debo salir._

_Quiero vivir._

_Quiero vivir._

_Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más_

_Me duelen las entrañas_

_De tanto sangrar…_

Estaba jugando con fuego, luego tendría que apagarlo sin miedo y de frente… si podía. Los asuntos de amor eran peligrosos, comprometidos cuchillos de doble filo. O eso decían. Pero a mí no me importaba cortarme, me arriesgaría siguiendo la corriente de mis emociones. Si se me daba la oportunidad, abandonaría mi antigua vida, para "nacer de nuevo".

Iba a comer algo, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Shikamaru, el compañero estratégico de Naruto. Algo urgente había surgido, mi amigo había quedado muy grave luego de una pelea. Me pidió que vaya a rescatarlos, ya que yo era la única con suficiente poder para tele transportar a dos seres como ellos. Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia allí, estaban en un lugar muy sombrío y oscuro. Cuando llegue, lo primero que vi fueron los restos de algún demonio regados por todo el lugar, desasiéndose lentamente. Busque a Naruto y Shikamaru y ellos estaban debajo de un gran árbol seco. Luego de observar el lugar, me di cuenta que estaba un cementerio. Esos lugares no eran seguros para Ángeles como nosotros, ya que las almas que aun no habían sido juzgadas por sus pecados se encontraban allí, un cementerio era una zona de transición y los ángeles podían ser arrastrados al infierno por error.

Corrí hasta Naruto, y vi que él no estaba herido de gravedad, fue un alivio; tome las manos de Naruto y Shikamaru, y los tele transporte a nuestro hogar, alejándome de ese nebuloso cementerio.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto? –le pregunte luego de haber curado sus heridas a él y a su compañero.

-Sin querer, seguimos a nuestro objetivo hasta ese cementerio, sin darnos cuenta que era una trampa, ellos querían nuestra energía santa para volver a la vida, entonces tuvimos que luchar contra muchos demonios y almas impuras para liberarnos. –Me explico- pero por suerte todo salió bien… -el sonreía, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- En realidad –admitió Shikamaru- nos salvamos gracias a los poderes de Naruto, sino… no se que habría sido de nosotros…

-¡Oh! ¡Estas exagerando! –le grito Naruto, y ambos comenzaron a reírse de su suerte.

-Sakura los otros días no pudimos platicar divido a un "inconveniente" con Tsunade –Naruto me hizo recordar cosas que no quería recordar, torcí el gesto- pero ahora que estas más tranquila –el sonrió, burlándose y yo lo saque la lengua- dime ¿en dónde te habías metido? –su curiosidad salió a flote.

-Una misión… -no quería contarle todos los detalles, eran vergonzosos.

-¿Una misión… y? ¿Por qué tardaste? –me repitió desconfiado de mi actitud.

-Bueno… ese tipejo era difícil de matar, al final termine por... –Naruto estallo en risas interrumpiéndome.

-¿Acaso no lo pudiste matar? –Yo negué con la cabeza y mire hacia otro lado, avergonzada- ¡Wow! El debe tener algún encanto… ¿No crees Shika? –el dijo algo muy cierto… lamentablemente. Shikamaru afirmo, pero él estaba en otro planeta, no nos escuchaba realmente.

De repente Shikamaru se despidió de nosotros y se retiro. El era un tipo muy raro; todo le fastidiaba, en verdad no me caía muy bien.

-¿Qué le sucedería? –le pregunte a Naruto intrigada.

-Quien sabe… el es un poco extraño –objeto Naruto.

Charlamos de distintos asuntos por un largo rato, yo evite el tema "Sasuke" al máximo, pero Naruto no lo podía dejar pasar.

-Entonces… -me dijo después de un largo silencio- ¿qué es lo que te sucedió con ese demonio? –me miro a los ojos, muy serio. Eso era algo muy raro en el.

-Na-na-nada, ¿Po-porque? –mi mentira salió a la luz. El tartamudeo me delato.

-No mientas. ¿Cómo se llama él? – ¿acaso me estaba interrogando?

- ¿El demonio? Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer él se cayó… -no continúe mi historia, porque Naruto estaba boquiabierto.

-Sasuke Uchiha… ¿dices? ¿Estás segura? ¿Completamente? –hablaba rápido y trabado, no entendía que le estaba sucediendo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede con el Naruto? –Ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

-El… yo… nosotros… éramos… nosotros éramos amigos de niños Sakura –me dijo tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿Ustedes eran amigos? ¿Y cómo es eso de que nunca me entere? –empecé a gritarle.

-¿Ustedes? –repitió mi pregunta- No Sakura, te equivocas, nosotros, incluso tu, fuimos compañeros de niños. ¿Lo olvidaste verdad? –eso era obvio, pero, debía haber algún error. Yo no recordaba a ningún Uchiha en mi infancia.

Lo mire anonadada, el debía estar equivocado.

-Sakura, si no te acuerdas, entonces te are recordar. –En ese momento Naruto comenzó a contarme nuestra historia.

_Nosotros teníamos apenas 5 años y estábamos entrenando nuestros dones de Ángeles. Tú y yo nunca nos separábamos, desde siempre que nos creían hermanos. Solo éramos nosotros dos, hasta que un día. El alma joven de un humano se transformo en Angel. Ese niño, había nacido privilegiado, el llevaba consigo los dones de un Arcángel. Aquel crío se llamaba Sasuke; un pequeño muy introvertido, desagradable y carbón que no se llevaba bien con nadie. Un día, lo trasladaron a vivir con nosotros, para que el lograra tener amigos. _

_Ya que, su propio hermano había matado a toda su familia incluyéndolo, guardaba un profundo rencor dentro de sí. Entrenaba muy duro todos los días para poder vengarse, y nosotros no hacíamos más que intentar acercarnos y hacerlo olvidar aquel sentimiento vengativo. Hasta que por fin de a poco, el nos dejo entrar en su vida. Pasaron los años y nosotros nos hicimos inseparables, teníamos mucho poder y éramos invencibles los tres juntos. Llegamos a los 17 años, logramos tener suficiente poder para que nos consagraran la inmortalidad. _

_En ese momento, tú y yo creíamos que Sasuke ya se había olvidado de su hermano, o al menos de querer venganza, pero no era así._

_Luego de hacernos inmortales, Sasuke se despidió de nosotros a través de una nota, en la que nos pedía disculpas por lo que iba a hacer unos momentos después y se despedía de ti especialmente declarándote su amor. Al día siguiente, tú encontraste esa nota y te dirigiste directamente al planeta de los humanos a rescatarlo sin dejar que yo te acompañe. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sasuke había matado a su hermano y por ser un angel, declararon que debía ir al infierno por el resto de sus días condenado a vivir como un demonio sirviendo al diablo._

_Tú estabas enamorada de él profundamente, y como consecuencia hiciste lo que ningún angel se había animado a hacer antes: bajaste al infierno a rescatar a Sasuke. Tu locura provoco que casi te mataran y seas condenada al infierno también. Por suerte logramos rescatarte a tiempo pero, cuando despertaste no recordabas nada. Solo me recordabas a mí, y como utilizar tus poderes. Todo fue muy raro; muchas veces rogamos a nuestro padre Dios que nos devolviera a Sasuke, pero él no podía hacer nada, ya que rompería las reglas del universo._

_Decidimos no decirte nada, pero Tsunade quería saber cómo reaccionarias al verlo. Ya que el poder de Sasuke le permitió violar las reglas y escapar del allí abajo. Así que tú fuiste mandada a esa misión a propósito, aun sabiéndose las cosas que podían suceder; yo por mi parte, jamás quise que tú te encontraras con él, ya que no quería que sufrieras. Aller, cuando te opusiste de matar a Sasuke, nos dimos cuenta que tus sentimientos aun están allí, guardados por los siglos, pero sin tu memoria. _

-Yo lo siento, no tendría que habértelo ocultado Sakura –musito Naruto tapándose el rostro con la mano.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. –eso era cierto. Sasuke me conocía y no me dijo nada, esa fue la razón por la que no me mato y yo no pude matarlo. ¿El… me amaba? Y para empeorar las cosas, según Naruto, yo correspondía a sus sentimientos; tanto que me arriesgue a morir. Sasuke… ¿que había sido de nosotros?

Yo no recordaba absolutamente nada, siempre creí que solo éramos Naruto y yo, pero en verdad alguien más había existido en mi vida.

Naruto de repente revolvió entre sus bolcillos, y saco su cartera. Busco entre las distintas solapas y delicadamente saco un papel doblado. Lo abrió lentamente y observe el gran deterioro de aquella nota. Estiro su mano, enseñándomela. Cuando la tome me fije que apenas se podía leer lo que decía. Pero aun así se podían ver las letras suavemente.

_-Naruto y Sakura:_

_Lamento lo que tengo que hacer. _

_Lamento lo que les voy a decir._

_Lamento también abandonarlos, pero ustedes entenderán que esta fue mi única razón de existencia. Así pensaba yo hasta que los conocí, ustedes me enseñaron lo que es la amistad, el amor, la felicidad y las demás cosas buenas que pueden pasarte pero… Ahora tengo la oportunidad de cumplir mi venganza y no la dejare pasar._

_Naruto gracias por ser mi amigo, porque más que un amigo, eres para mí un hermano, y nunca voy a tener palabras suficientes que puedan explicar lo agradecido que estoy de haber sido honrado con tu amistad._

_Los tiempos difíciles supieron apretarme la garganta, sepultarme bajo los escombros; cada uno de los demonios que me perseguía sabía exactamente dónde hallarme. En un momento dado me encontré atrapado y sin salida, o tal vez una sola salida, la más fácil, la de los cobardes: pensé que tendría que morir para escapar a mis problemas. En ese mismo instante apareciste tú, tú y__aquella inmensa balsa llamada amistad__, y me recogiste del mar frío, yo más muerto que vivo, y supiste calmar mis temblores y hacer que los demonios se vayan. Estoy muy afligido por dejarte y quiero que sepas que aunque eres un cabeza hueca, numero uno argel hiperactivo, estorbo y estúpido no dejaras nunca de ser mi amigo._

_Sakura… Debo decirte esto, aunque sea tarde; aunque quizás nunca más nos volvamos a ver, aunque tú no correspondas a mis sentimientos debo decirte que __te amo__. Tengo muchas palabras que decirte, pero mi tiempo se acaba. Te ruego que me disculpes, porque en estos últimos años no pude decirte lo que sentía por ti, no supe aprovechar nuestros sentimientos por miedo a perderlo todo. Pero ahora que no nos veremos más, te pido perdón por mi cobardía. Moriría por ver tus hermosos ojos verdes una vez más en mi vida, te extrañare como a nadie más. Gracias por todo._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Termine de leer la carta del Uchiha. Y de repente mi cabeza comenzó a arder. Me quemaba por dentro, sentía como si cada neurona estuviera en llamas. Me retumbaban los oídos y mi corazón zumbaba. Algo me estaba ocurriendo, algo muy extraño. De repente la quemazón se sosegó pero mí en mi mente comencé a ver miles de imágenes, escuchar voces, tantas cosas estaban viniendo a mí que apenas reconocía que ese rio de pensamientos no era más que recuerdos, recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de mi infancia, recuerdos con Sasuke.

_Selena Gomez ~ One year without rain_

_Can you feel me  
>when I think about you<br>with every breath I take  
>every minute<br>No matter what I do  
>my world is an empty place<em>

_Like I've been wandering' the desert for thousand days  
>don't know if it's a mirage<br>But I always see your face, baby_

_Chorus:  
>I'm missing you so much<br>Can't help it  
>I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how  
>I'll survive<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>Whoooaaaaaaaa<em>

_The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind<br>Can't you hear me calling'  
>My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry<br>Catch me  
>I'm fallen'<br>It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me<br>There's going to be a monsoon when you get back to me, baby_

_Chorus:  
>I'm missing you so much<br>Can't help it  
>I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how  
>I'll survive<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>Whoooaaaaaaaa<em>

_So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I'm so glad you found me  
>Stick around me<br>Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>It's a world of wonder with you in my life<br>Still hurting baby  
>Don't waste no more time<br>And I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>But a day without you  
>Is like a year without rain<br>Ohhohoh_

_Chorus:  
>I'm missing you so much<br>Can't help it  
>I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how  
>I'll survive<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>Whoooaaaaaaaa<em>

-¿Sakura qué pasa? –me pregunto Naruto alterado mientras yo seguía retorciéndome en mi mente. Luego de un largo rato, mientras Naruto me abrazaba, pude dominar mi mente. Los recuerdos dejaron de llegar tan agresivamente; empecé a mirarlos, sentirlos, escucharlos. Aquella carta me había devuelto toda mi infancia perdida junto a Sasuke.

Y una lagrima, comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Me esmere mucho en este capítulo, por ello mi maldito dolor de espalda… pero Sasusaku lo valen._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, es un gesto muy lindo de su parte :D_

_Mañana es muy posible publique otro capi!_

_Saludos, __JuliUchi__._


	6. Lagrimas de preocupación

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el quinto capítulo de****Angel y Demonio****.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**SasuSaku (L)**

**JuliUchi. **

En el capitulo anterior:

-Te extrañe, en verdad lo hice

-¿Cómo se llama él?

- ¿El demonio? Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

-El… yo… nosotros… éramos… nosotros éramos amigos de niños Sakura

Leí su carta y una lagrima, comenzó a recorrer mi mejilla.

**Lagrimas de preocupación**

Tanto mi mente como mi corazón lo recordaron sin previo aviso. Comencé a llorar desesperadamente haciendo que Naruto se preocupara demasiado.

-¡¿Sakura qué pasa? ¡Dime por favor! –me pregunto aun más desesperado que yo.

No pude responderle y simplemente llore contra su pecho y mientras más intentaba parar, mas corrían las lagrimas sobre mis pómulos llegando a la remera de Naruto que, me servía como pañuelo. Me dolía el corazón, en verdad sentía que se partía y abría, desangrándose lentamente.

-¡Sakura cálmate, yo sabía que no debía decírtelo, yo lo sabía que esto era una muy mala idea! –el empezó a culparse de mis penas.

-No por favor no digas esas cosas Naruto, tu, ni nadie más tiene la culpa de que yo este así –entre lagrimas y con la boca apoyada contra él, apenas pude decirle eso.

-¿entonces de quien rayos es la culpa? –me grito tomándome de los hombros y haciéndome retroceder así poder verme mejor a los ojos.

-¡La culpa es mía! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Por mi cobardía, no pude salvarlo y para empeorar las cosas yo lo olvide –sentí aun mas presión en el pecho al admitir esas cosas- y el sufrió aun más que yo, soy una egoísta, por dejar de lado mis sentimientos intente matarlo, y eso es imperdonable! No imagino cómo debe sentirse el… -Tras mi sermón dije esas últimas palabras en un susurro. Era verdad: Sasuke, el Sasuke que alguna vez fue mío, quizás estaba sufriendo demasiado y yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Sakura… -musito Naruto ante mi auto reprimenda. Él definitivamente estaba sorprendido de mis sentimientos y conclusiones. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo muy fuerte, yo lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Tras unos largos ratos abrazados entre sollozos, logre calmarme… un poco.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras –me juro- yo nunca m e iré de tu lado, te lo aseguro. –sus palabras servían de consuelo, yo confiaba mas en el que en mi misma. Pero sentía que esto debía resolverlo yo sola.

-Gracias. –le dije reconociéndoselo sinceramente. Lo solté de a poco para luego levantarme del sillón. Yo iba a hacer algo inteligente con mi vida. Y esas cosas inteligentes me las diría el corazón, aunque se equivocara; no me arrepentiría, porque para mí era lo correcto. Ahora debía saber qué es lo que haría primero. Sin querer, mi vida cambio en un giro de 180º. Era increíble, ahora tenía un pasado distinto; un presente cambiando; y sin dudas mi futuro no sería lo que yo esperaba hace unos años.

Cuando él me vio dar un paso hacia atrás me dijo:

-¿Que harás ahora? –Era una de las preguntas más difíciles que me habían echo. Sin duda.

-Creo que me iré a bañar y luego… no lo sé… debo pensar en muchas cosas… -Tras eso le di un beso en la mejilla y me retire rápidamente. Aunque estábamos en mi propia casa, decidí marcharme. Me iría a la casa de una vieja conocida, que seguramente me ayudaría.

No Air ~ Glee.

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh...

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe...

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you isn't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you going to be without me

If you isn't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air - No

No air, air - No

No air, air - No

No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, and I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me?

To live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)

It's how I feel whenever you isn't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)

Tell me how you going to be without me - (Without Me)

If you isn't here, I just can't breathe (Breathe - No - No- aha)

It's no air, no air (No - No)

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

You got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you going to be without me

If you isn't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Era la primera vez que me encontraba tan cerca de conocer la locura. Pensaba en las múltiples cosas que podría hacer, pero ninguna me convencía. Como remendaría el pasado, era un dilema para mí. Las segundas oportunidades no significan que tendrás un final feliz, a veces es otra oportunidad para ponerle fin a las cosas. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Debía resolver ese interrogante. Yo deseaba poder decir en un futuro: No me arrepiento de nada, al fin y al cabo por algo lo hice. Deseaba ser feliz, pero para alguien atado a tantas responsabilidades como yo, no había algo lindo o feo. Todo era neutro, o así debería ser según Tsunade; pero mi verdadero yo había despertado y no lo dejaría dormir nunca más.

Con Naruto…

¿Qué le sucederá a esa niña de ahora en más…? Mi mente giraba total y completamente alrededor de Sakura. Me preocupaba que estaría sola ya que, podría hacer alguna cosa estúpida o por el contrario algo demasiado inteligente. Ambas cosas nos afectarían; porque si a ella le sucedía algo, lo mismo me ocurría. Yo amaba a Sakura como una hermana, siempre fue la única persona que quise proteger. No iba a dejar que un maldito como Sasuke arruinara aun más nuestras vidas. Yo no odiaba a Sasuke ni mucho menos, tampoco le tenía rencor, pero él debería haberse quedado en el castigo que se merecía. Nosotros sabíamos desde el principio las consecuencias de matar o lastimar a un humano, y el cambio nuestro amor y amistad por una venganza que solo sirvió para arrastrarlo hasta el peor de los castigos.

Estaba volviéndome loco pensando en Sakura cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea. Tsunade seguramente nos ayudaría con el asunto de Sasuke. Ella era nuestra jefa, algo debía saber…

Tome mis cosas y me fui de la casa de Sakura para pronto llegar a la oficina de Tsunade.

-¿Naruto qué haces aquí tan temprano? –mire la hora, ella tenía razón, eran las 6 y 30 am y apenas amanecía.

-Eso no importa Tsunade, quería hablar algunas cosas contigo –Ella me miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y que es Naruto? –pregunto interesada.

Entonces comencé a contarle todo lo que nos estaba ocurriendo: la pronta y sorpresiva aparición de Sasuke, los sentimientos de Sakura, la carta, su llanto, mi enojo, y su desaparición por la puerta de su casa, excusándose como que tenía que pensar... Cuando termine, me di cuenta de que ella tenía el seño muy, muy fruncido. Entonces pensé: ¿Abre metido la pata contándole estas cosas?

-Naruto… -dijo muy bajito, para luego comenzar a gritar como era de costumbre- ¡mandare a matar a Sasuke, como tú y Sakura no pueden hacerlo, lo mandare a matar por alguien más! –entonces lo supe había metido la pata como nunca antes.

-¡Noooooo! –Le grite- ¿en qué rayos piensas? Eso terminaría con los pocos sentimientos que tiene Sakura ¿acaso te volviste loca? –Ella me miro furiosa.

-Es tu deber como Arcángel entenderlo. Los seres como ustedes no necesitan sentimientos. Solo deben cumplir su deber mas allá de sus opiniones –Ah sí, ahora me había hecho enojar.

-¡¿Qué rayos dices! Nosotros no somos objetos, som-

-¡Si lo son! –me interrumpió. Y me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

-Pero que… ¿Qué dices? –le replique- Estas totalmente equivocada; nosotros servimos a Dios y a los humanos por gusto, al igual que tu, no tenemos la total obligación de hacer esto. Aunque nacimos para ser lo que somos, nuestra vida en nuestra y ni tu ni nadie nos puede controlar –ella golpeo el escritorio con el puño y se paró de repente.

-¡Te equivocas! Nosotr- le corte lo que estaba diciendo dándole una bofetada. Nunca le habría pegado a una mujer, pero según ella, todos éramos solo objetos.

-Que tú no tengas una vida propia, no significa que nosotros no podríamos tenerla –le dije muy serio, y me di la vuelta dejándola sola en su estúpida oficina; pero antes de salir por la puerta le dije:

-No vayas a ponerle un dedo a Sasuke o a Sakura, porque terminaras mal. –cerré la puerta violentamente y seguí con mi camino luego de amenazarla, ella se quedo tomándose el rostro golpeado sin mirarme o decirme algo. Pero lo que le dije era 100% verdad. No hacerme caso, era como jugar con fuego. Algún día, ella saldría quemada.

Tanta discusión, en verdad me dio mucho apetito. Además, para sacarse tenciones y preocupaciones no había mejor remedio que él ramen de Ichiraku-paradice. **(Nota: Ichiraku-paradice: Hago referencia al Ichiraku donde Naruto come Ramen pero le agregue Paradise porque, bueno, es en donde viven, el paraíso xD) **

Con Tsunade…

-Ese maldito... –me dirigí al estúpido baño, ese inútil me había dejado un moretón en la mejilla. Se las haría pagar, una por una. "-No vayas a ponerle un dedo a Sasuke o a Sakura, porque terminaras mal." –Ja-Ja. Como si me adrementara ese bodoque. Volví a mi oficina, maldiciendo una vez a Naruto por cada paso que daba.

Llame a Shizune. La obligue a traerme Sake y un poco de maquillaje, esa bofetada no se taparía sola.

-Quedo mejor que antes –me dije a mi misma en el espejo, el cardenal había sido tapado totalmente. Luego llame nuevamente a Shizune, ¿dónde estaba esa chica cuando alguien la necesitaba? Le ordene que llamara al Angel más fuerte que se encontrara disponible. Y me sugirió llamar a Naruto, estúpida, no entendía nada. Finalmente me trajo a Neji el chico con los ojos raros.

-¿De qué se trata jefe? –me dijo.

-Bueno, tienes una misión ahora mismo… -dije-

-¿Y bien? –al parecer estaba impaciente, era un buen candidato a la misión.

-Debes matar un demonio que se escapo del infierno –el abrió los ojos como platos ante la noticia- debes partir ahora mismo. Recuerda: el es muy fuerte, te costara detenerlo –le avise.

-¡¿Pero un demonio renegado? Eso no se encuentra todos los días, ¿no deberías mandar a Naruto o Sakura a esta misión? –me objeto el chico, mala señal, el tenía miedo.

-Te mandare a ti para ponerte a prueba, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –El negó con la cabeza y escucho la misión de parte de Shizune. Era más que simple: matar a ese imbécil.

Quizás Naruto y Sakura se enfadarían, pero no podían negarse a mis reglas. Si yo lo decía se hacía y punto. Me gustaba mi posición y mucho en verdad.

Neji se retiro hacia su misión sin protestar. Tuve suerte.

Con Neji…

-Vamos Tenten, no te tardes tanto –ella iba a ser mi compañera en la misión con el demonio suelto, yo se lo había pedido por si necesitaba ayuda de su parte.

-Ya, ya –grito desde el baño.

-Pero Tenten debemos irnos, ¿Qué es lo que te lleva tanto tiempo? -Ella justo salió, y me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Acaso también querías ver como hacia pipi? –Me grito cabreada. Al decir eso solté una risotada.

-Muy bien vámonos rápido, rápido.

Volamos hasta la ciudad que Tsunade nos dijo para encontrar al demonio. Al llegar nos deslumbramos con el lugar, ella me pidió recorrerla y yo bueno… no pude resistirme. Pero fue un gran error, al parecer ese maldito monstro escapo al sentir nuestras presencias, o más bien, nosotros no lo pudimos encontrar.

Lo buscamos durante una semana, e incluso con mi poder especial en los ojos no lo pusimos encontrar por ninguna parte, ¿a dónde se había metido? Si él era tan poderoso como decían, entonces su presencia también seria poderosa y en conclusión fácil de encontrar.

-Esto no está dando resultados Neji –me acuso Tenten.

-Es cierto, pero no se me ocurre nada. –admití.

-Entonces… encontremos un plan B –ella me guiño el ojo, esperanzada por encontrarlo.

-No te confíes Tenten –la corte.

-¿Pero porque? Juntos sabremos hacerlo, ¿o no? –ella termino por convencerme con palabrería barata.

-Hmp… -fingiendo la mire pensativo- no lo sé… -ella se estaba poniendo loca, como me gustaba verla de esa manera.

-¡Vamos por favor, danos una oportunidad! –ella salto sobre mi mientras decía eso, me quede anonadado.

-Muy bien. Pero apurémonos. –ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejo unos pasos de mi, pero tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta un café que no quedaba muy lejos.

-Quizás será mejor pensar en un lugar como este…-Ella lo había tramado todo, solo quería visitar la cuidad y ese café seria parte de la excursión.

En aquel café, para mi sorpresa, Tenten planeo muchas cosas, obvio que tomando un café y muchos bocadillos; pero algunas ideas podían funcionar. Tras dos horas de intercambiar pensamientos nos decidimos por una: Nos retiraríamos a la ciudad de al lado, y volveríamos en dos días para atacar directamente. Pero eso no sería todo, pondríamos dispositivos de detección de movimientos por todos lados. Tenten era buena con esas cosas, ya que como éramos simples ángeles, no disponíamos de tantos poderes como Naruto, Sakura y otros arcángeles; y debíamos hacer las cosas por otros medios más duras.

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares en el café. Íbamos a irnos cuando vino el mozo y nos dijo la cuenta.

-¡Oh mierda! –dije susurrando.

-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto Tenten.

-Yo… no traigo dinero –le confesé a Tenten, era algo muy malo, había olvidado por completo que en esos lugares se pagaba con dinero humano.

-¿Qué dices? –ella ya se había enojado.

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy pelado –se enfureció y me azoto en la cabeza. Por su golpe el mozo se acerco nuevamente y nos pregunto:

-¿Algún problema señor? –El humano era intuitivo.

-Bueno si… Perdí mi dinero. –el señor balanceo la cabeza y le grito al que parecía encargado que nosotros "estábamos en problemas".

Y así era, Tenten y yo fuimos obligados a quedarnos allí, lavando platos, trapeando los pisos, atendiendo clientes, y muchas otras cosas que nunca habíamos hecho; todo por no traer dinero.

-Esto es divertido –dijo Tenten y verdaderamente parecía feliz por preparar unos conos de helado.

-No encuentro esa parte "divertida" en ningún lado –le gruñí.

-Vamos, esto es algo que nunca habíamos hecho, ¿no te gusta hacer cosas nuevas? –me sonrió, tratando de animarme.

-Si estoy contigo… Puede ser. –le dije románticamente, ella se ruborizo apenas y miro al helado que estaba haciendo, escapando de mi mirada.

-Ah… -al parecer estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por mis palabras, eso era agradable. Pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad- ¡entonces sigamos! –grito entusiasta.

-Si… -dije de mala gana.

Por fin el día termino. Llego el anochecer y pudimos irnos de aquel lugar totalmente agotados. Según el plan ahora íbamos a dirigirnos a la ciudad que seguía a esta. Pero estábamos tan consumidos, que, naturalmente no teníamos energía para volar o ni siquiera extender nuestras alas.

-¿Qué aremos ahora? –me pregunto decaída.

-Dormiremos en esta ciudad por hoy, mañana seguiremos con el plan –le conteste y ella suspiro.

-Muy bien, pero, no tenemos dinero. Y al parecer todo circula alrededor de eso en este lugar, ¿cómo conseguiremos refugio? –ella estaba resignada, ¿acaso me estaba subestimando?

-Tenten, al parecer no me conoces lo suficiente-ella me miro confundida y saque de mi bolsillo un par de billetes, suficientes como para buscar un hotel.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso? –me dijo estupefacta.

-Bueno, algunas mujeres me consideraron bello y me dejaron propina –bueno, en verdad no me había costado trabajo, coquetear con las mujeres era algo fácil.

-¿¡Así que coqueteaste con ellas eh! Eres un mujeriego –me ladro furiosa.

-¿pero cuál es tu problema Tenten? ¿Acaso te pone… celosa? –ella se puso colorada como un tomate y me pego otra vez en la cabeza pero ahora fue más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

-¡Auch, eso duele! –me queje.

-Te lo merecías por… por… por estúpido –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal, yo solo me dispuse a seguirla.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, tuvimos suerte porque había 2 habitaciones vacías. Dormimos cada uno por su cuenta en los respectivos cuartos. Yo en verdad no dormí muy bien porque me la pasaba pensando en donde se encontraría ese tipo y además la cama no era muy cómoda, pero era mejor allí que en el basurero de una calleja. Al otro día, el tiempo estaba nublado, frio y lluvioso, pero eso no nos impidió extender nuestro plan perfectamente. Al medio día, ya estábamos en la otra cuidad, esta era también muy bonita pero estaba compuesta por mas campos y no de tantas torres y edificios.

Llegada la noche nos alojábamos en una casa de campo en la que no vivía nadie, se diría que la habíamos usurpado temporalmente, pero ningún humano a mi parecer se opondría a que un ángel resida en su casa. Aun así, el hogar estaba un poco abandonado, no hacía mucho que nadie vivía allí. Tenten miraba su radar tranquilamente hasta que de repente los dispositivos que marcaban la posición empezaron a desaparecer de la pantalla.

-¿Qué le sucede Tenten? –le pregunte preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero es muy posible que él los este destruyendo. –me dijo extrañada.

**Bueno, gracias por leer este capi. Perdón por todas las groserías que dijo Tsunade, me retracto de su parte xD**

**Pronto próximo capi, les aseguro que se aclararan las cosas poco a poco… Quiero ir lento, y dejarles con la duda. Soy mala Muaajajajajajaa (risa malévola) y también luego de eso me dedicare al SasuSaku completamente. Pero es bueno tener una historia de por medio. Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen dudas, o quieren darme alguna idea, las acepto totalmente, escríbanme. Gracias a las personas que me escribieron, me hacen sentir feliz. Y la música (por los que dijeron algo en referencia a eso) la busco justo para el momento adecuado, y que quede con la situación; la letra hace referencia generalmente a los sentimientos de los personajes o a el momento que están viviendo, etc. Me gustan ese tipo de detalles.**

**Gracias y saludos, JuliUchi.**


	7. Mi viaje hacia tu protección

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el quinto capítulo de****Angel y Demonio****.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**SasuSaku (L)**

**JuliUchi. **

En el capitulo anterior:

-¡La culpa es mía! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras –me juro-

-No vayas a ponerle un dedo a Sasuke o a Sakura, porque terminaras mal.

-Ese maldito...

-¿Qué le sucede Tenten? –le pregunte preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero es muy posible que él los este destruyendo. –me dijo extrañada.

**Mi viaje hacia tu protección**

Ya no estaba muy lejos, podía ver aquella casona a lo lejos. Rodeada de flores de muchos tipos, arboles y animales silvestres, se encontraba la vieja casa de mi vieja conocida: Chizuru.

Caminar entre los pastizales repletos de un exquisito olor, pisar lo pastos con bellas florecillas, sentir el leve roce del viento acariciando mi piel, oír el canto de los pájaros al sol, y apreciar como sus rayos atravesaban mi piel acalorándola levemente haciéndome sentir en casa. Todo ello me recordaba a mi infancia, cuando veníamos junto a Naruto y Sasuke a nuestra casa de campo, que ahora se encontraba en manos de mi pasada niñera y amiga Chizuru. En aquel lugar, podía sentir que mi mente se unía a la vida natural, y me llenaba de paz. Eso buscaba ahora, paz; para poder decidir qué sería de mí, necesitaba tranquilizarme y encontrar la respuesta acertada en mi corazón. Metafóricamente debía escuchar cada latido, para leer en el, que es lo que yo debía hacer.

Me encontré con la gran puerta de madera decorada con bellas formas que te daba la bienvenida a esta gran casa. Desde allí, podía escuchar música clásica. Al parecer nada había cambiado, Chizu siempre acostumbraba escuchar ese tipo de música cuando tenía la oportunidad. Y a mí no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Levante mi mano para dirigirla al timbre, pero antes de presionarlo, lo recorrí con mis dedos delicadamente. Evocando mis momentos felices con esas dos personas. Luego lo presione sutilmente y las campanillas sonaron con una dulce melodía; justo como lo recordaba. Di unos pasos atrás, para esperar a que ella me abriera. Escuche la llave girar, y me emocione; exactamente como yo lo pensaba, Chizuru me dio la bienvenida con un caluroso abrazo y bellas palabras, al cual yo respondí con lagrimas de felicidad. Ella era como la madre que no pude tener, me crio desde niñita problemática; hasta la adolecente llena de responsabilidades y totalmente independiente. Por alguna razón, cuando yo cumplí 17 y me transforme en inmortal, ella fue obligada a abandonarme, y a Naruto también. Se mudo a esta lejana casa en el medio de la nada, pero aun así nunca perdimos contacto del todo hasta hacia aproximadamente 10 años, que Tsunade entro al mando y nos obligo a dejar relaciones sentimentales argumentando que "no las necesitábamos" pero yo la necesitaba. En esos tiempos ella me decía que era mi obligación cumplir con lo que me mandaban, por ello hacía 10 años que no veía a mi casi madre. Pero ahora que la tenía de nuevo ante mis ojos, no perdería ni un segundo con ella.

-¿Sakura, mi pequeño capullo, que te lleva a venir por aquí? –me pregunto ella una vez que estábamos sentadas en el comedor sobre una gran mesa de fina madera. Un cementerio de historias, enterradas en fosas, que algunos llaman memorias, resurgieron en aquel lugar.

Sasuke, Naruto y yo, vivíamos allí incontables historias divertidas y Shizune; la segunda mama de todos, nos educaba con las cosas básicas de la vida, como el amor, la amistad y todas las cosas buenas que no nos enseñaban en casa por culpa del entrenamiento. Para todos, estar allí cada verano era un sueño, 3 meses de pura diversión, paz, tranquilidad y tanta flora y fauna como se podía imaginar. Fue allí en donde Sasuke nos conto su historia y nos dejo entrar a su vida. En los días lluviosos, era allí, en esa mesa de madera, donde jugábamos cosas más difíciles, como el ajedrez y muchos otros juegos de lógica en el que nos costaba ganar. Nuestras relaciones de amistad se afianzaban, y también nuestro trabajo en equipo. Porque Chizu nos hacia cazar cosas como liebres, pájaros y una vez que crecimos, cosas muy grandes como búfalos o alces. Detrás de esa casa había un bosque inmenso en el que podíamos proponernos cualquier tipo de retos.

Recordaba la última vez que había ido allí junto con los demás, teníamos 16 y mi amor por Sasuke se había desarrollado tanto que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero Naruto nos interrumpió. Luego iba a confesar mis sentimientos hacia él, pero me puse tan nerviosa que no pude decírselo.

Reía en silencio de aquellos momentos tan buenos, yo total y completamente quería volver el tiempo atrás: rescatar a Sasuke era lo que anhelaba. Librarlo del infierno seria mi cometido hasta el final. Recordé de pronto que Chizuru esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-Yo… bueno Chizuru, necesito que me ayudes –dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Yo? Claro mi niña, ¿pero qué es lo que no puedes resolver tu sola? –francamente ella estaba en la razón, era inimaginable que yo le pidiera algo a alguien.

-Bueno, es Sasuke –le confesé secamente.

-¡¿Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Sasuke? Me habían dicho que tras el accidente tu perdiste las memorias relacionadas a él ¿no es cierto Sakura? –ella se estaba alterando, escuchar la palabra "Sasuke" de mi boca era como un milagro.

-Era así, pero el volvió. Escapo del infierno, y Naruto decidió que yo debía saberlo. –le explique.

-Pero ¿Cómo hizo para que recuperaras tus recuerdos? –exclamo sorprendida.

-Me mostro algo así como una carta dejada por Sasuke antes de partir –ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sabes que si alguien se entera que Naruto hizo algo así, podían condenarlos a él y a ti –me dijo asustada.

-Sí... Bueno, no lo había pensado, pero estaba al tanto de que Tsunade prohibió que yo sepa algo de él ¿no es así? –ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ese chico… Se paso esta vez –susurro pensativa.

-Bueno, eso no es el tema Chizu, la cosa es… que hasta no hace unos días, era mi deber matarlo, pero ahora yo no quiero hacerlo. Aun así, yo nací para cumplir mi cometido pero yo…

-Sakura –me interrumpió- según tu ¿Cuál es tu función en este mundo? –lo pensé durante unos segundos para responderle:

-Servir a Dios y proteger a los humanos –afirme segura.

-Te equivocas, ese es tu trabajo, tu función en este mundo ¿Cuál es? –definitivamente no sabía que responder.

-Yo… -si esto fuera una pelea, ya habría perdido hace mucho tiempo- … no lo sé. –me rendí ante su pregunta.

-El significado del poder, como usarlo. Como somos. Nuestro poder existe para proteger algo, proteger es el deber de quienes tienen poder. ¿Para qué estas usando ese poder? ¿Por qué solo miras al pasado y no al presente? ¿Qué… que intentas proteger Sakura? – su pregunta me dejo impactada, anonadada, sin palabras.

-¿Pro…te…ger? –Susurre. Tenía los ojos como platos. Pensaba en mil cosas a la vez, y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. Pero, poco a pone comencé a procesarlo. Lo entendía, yo tenía algo especial que preservar, algo que amaba más que a mi vida, y que hasta ese momento no me había percatado.

-Si Sakura, todos tenemos algo que daríamos todo nuestro ser por hacerlo feliz, algo con lo que pasaríamos la vida junto eso si así lo deseara… moriríamos por ese cometido. Estoy segura que tu también lo tienes; esa razón personal, que amaste más que a tu vida ¿Cuál es? –me pregunto penetrándome con sus grandes ojos azules como el mar.

-Sasuke… ¿no? –musite.

-A mi no debes hacerme esa pregunta, eso pregúntatelo a ti misma. Recuerda: no tengas miedo de abandonar algo bueno, para ganar algo mejor pequeña. -eleve mi mano y me toque el pecho, cerré los ojos y busque en mi, que era en ese momento lo más importante.

-Sasuke –afirme totalmente convencida.

-Creo que has entendido lo que te quería decir querida –dijo con una gran sonrisa- bueno, ahora que tienes la razón, ¿qué es lo que harás? –todavía no sabía eso, pero me acercaba a la respuesta. Ahora mismo tenía que verlo, todo mi ser lo extrañaba. Necesitaba preguntarle y contarle tantas cosas. Verlo, me daría lo que yo quería: una respuesta.

-Gracias Chizu –me tire encima de ella, y la apreté en mis brazos muy fuerte, sin dudas ella era mi madre.

Luego me despedí, y prometí que volvería, de una manera u otra, feliz o triste, acompañada o sola, regresaría. La vida no siempre es como uno quiere, pero siempre puedes quererla tal y como es, y poder cambiar lo que no te gusta, esta a cuenta de uno mismo. Yo ya no desperdiciaría ni un momento más de mi tiempo, de ahora en mas, pensaría un poco más en mí, y en ti… Sasuke.

Desde el horizonte, muy lejos de aquella casa de recuerdos, me encontraba desplegando mis alas, lista para enfrentar el futuro.

Volvería al mundo de los humanos, solo por él.

Two worlds ~ Phil Collins

Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears

No words can heal a broken heart

A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see.

-Bienvenida de nuevo señorita –me dijo la azafata del vuelo anterior… Al parecer, se acordaba de mí.

-Gracias, dígame Sakura por favor –dije amablemente.

-Sakura, usted puede decirme Ino –dijo la bella mujer rubia.

-Muchas gracias, Ino –ella hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta dejándome a solas con mi compañero de asiento. Parecía un tipo común. Con una bolsa de papas en la mano, muy cordialmente me ofreció:

-Oye ¿quieres unas? –todo iba bien, hasta que note que me había escupido un pedazo de papas mezclado con baba, ese estúpido gordinflón. Hoy no tenía paciencia.

-No –dije ingratamente y mire hacia otro lado, pero el tipejo insistió.

-Me llamo _Chouji_ Akimichi, ¿tu cómo te llamas preciosa? –qué asco, ese hombre me estaba seduciendo.

-No te importa –le dije fríamente, y note el saltito que había pegado sorprendiéndose, luego sentí un poco de arrepentimiento; él no tenía la culpa de mi malhumor. Pero sirvió de excusa para que me levante, tome mi mochila y me vaya a sentar a otra butaca. Ahora había otro tipo, pero el pelirrojo no pareció interesarse en mí. Perfecto, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más que Sasuke.

Salvo el pequeño incidente de ese Chouji, no hubo inconvenientes con el viaje. El tipo de al lado me caía, la azafata lo llamo Gaara, ese nombre, bueno como no era muy común, por eso lo mire extrañada. Él lo noto y me conto que él nació muy lejos de Japón, en la india, pero se había criado en Estados Unidos, y ahora viajaba por negocios, yo también me presente, pero… bueno, no tuve mucho que contarle. No podía decirle: -Hola mi nombre es Sakura, naci en el paraíso y soy un Angel. Actualmente viajo para hablar con un demonio que se escapo del infierno, y yo estoy enamorada de él- No, si le decía eso, me encerrarían por esquizofrénica.

Salí del avión, me despedí amistosamente de mi compañero de viaje, y fulmine con la mirada al gordinflón. Salude a la azafata mientras salía, y me di cuenta que otra vez no traía abrigo. Igual que antes, lo deje de lado y me desvié del camino. Seguí el mismo recorrido en el aeropuerto entre los oscuros pasillos, hasta llegar a la terraza. Nada había cambiado, solo que ahora había un helicóptero reposando allí. Mire hacia todos lados para descubrir que había un humano observándome. Su traje decía que era de seguridad pero… no me decía nada, solo me miraba. Allí no podía salir volando, traumaría a ese hombre. Me quede inmóvil mirando hacia la salida, si ese hombre daba alguna clase de alerta de seguridad; me costaría salir de allí. Pensé en tomar el helicóptero pero, tres cosas se interponían: la 1º: entre que lo encendía y todo, podían apresarme sin ni siquiera salir de allí. La segunda: Si lograba salir, sería un blanco fácil para perseguir y seguramente también me apresarían. La tercera: no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volar un helicóptero. Por suerte se me ocurrió un gran reemplazo: seduciría levemente a aquel hombre. Camine hasta el tipo y le dije con cara de inocente:

-¡Oh! Me perdí, podrías llevarme contigo, te lo ruego estoy muy asustada… te daré lo que quieras… –esa última frase obviamente tenía un doble sentido que yo quería que el capte.

-Ssssssssi señorita, estoy para servirla –como pensé, ningún estúpido mortal como él se resistía a mis falsos encantos. Tome su mano y me apoye un poco sobre él, haciendo que se ruborice. Caminamos exageradamente juntos hasta la puerta principal del aeropuerto, donde solté su mano y sin ni siquiera darle las gracias me di la vuelta y me fui. Seguramente le abre parecido una chica rara, esperaba que no se haya hecho ilusiones con lo de "te daré lo que quieras". Mire desde lejos a el aeropuerto y observe que se llamaba "Tokio Haneda international" lo recordaría para luego saber mejor mi ubicación. Camine por las calles repletas de gente, estaba en el centro de Tokio, era obvio que me costaría muchísimo concentrarme o buscar a Sasuke allí. Tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al hotel más lejano. Y en verdad cumplió lo que le dije. Ese hotel estaba en el medio de la nada. Me preguntaba como subsistía allí. Pague el taxi y tome la ruta opuesta al hotel, me fui por unos campos totalmente solitarios. Los pastizales estaban mucho más altos que yo y estaba muy obscuro. Calcule que ya serian aproximadamente las 1:30 am.

Por fin estaba sola. Me senté sobre un prado con pastos un poco menos elevados y me concentre como lo había hecho la última vez, estire mi "radar" pero lo único que podía sentir era lo de siempre: humanos, animales, vegetales, casas, autos, etc. En fin, todo lo que tenía o no vida; todo menos al demonio. Nada, no había ni rastros de él. Pero hallé algo curioso. Eran alguna especie de radares explosivos, no había muchos funcionando pero regados por toda la ciudad se encontraban restos de ese tipo de objetos. Me sonaban conocidos, los había visto alguna vez. El dibujo mental de la cuidad me permitía observar que solo quedaban 5 de esos objetos; cuando de repente uno despareció. Sin previo aviso ese radar se hizo trisas. ¿Quién rayos lo había destruido sin que yo lo sintiera acercarse? Algo estaba sucediendo, pensé en ese momento que la primera vez que rastree a Sasuke, me había costado encontrarlo. Así que había una posibilidad que en aquel lugar haya estado Sasuke. ¿Pero qué razón había para destruir esos explosivos? No lo sabía pero, si arruinó ese, iría por otro. Busque en ese mapa mental cual era el otro dispositivo más próximo. Encontré uno a 11 cuadras, si era Sasuke, no le tardaría mucho llegar y yo seguramente lo alcanzaría tarde, por eso compuse un plan mientras desplegaba mis alas y comenzaba a volar rápidamente. No iría al explosivo a 11 cuadras, sino que me dirigiría a el que estaba a 20 cuadras de allí. Rápidamente comencé a volar entre las callejas con la precaución de que no apareciera ningún humano.

No tarde mucho hasta llegar a mi objetivo, el dispositivo de rastreo explosivo. Así lo había llamado yo, porque no sabía su verdadero nombre. Me faltaban unos metros hasta tenerlo en frente de mí, era una simple cajita negra que se posaba sobre unas cajas de cartón, yo quería sabes que eran, para saber porque este ser las estaba destruyendo por sí solo. Solo me faltaban unos… 5 pasos cuando sentí un golpe en mi costado derecho, unas manos que pasaban por mi cintura para rápidamente alzarme y luego una GRAN explosión detrás de mí.

-¡¿Qué rayos? –grite sorprendida, mientras intentaba soltarme de mi captor.

-¡Cálmate Sakura! Me dijo una voz en mi espalda. Esa voz yo la conocía, la conocía más que nadie. Una vez más, él era mi salvador.

Con Neji…

-Creo que lo tenemos –dijo Tenten entusiasmada.

-Solo un poco mas –esa presencia tan fuerte se encontraba a unos pasos de estallar en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué es eso? –ella me señalo hacia algo que venía a tanta velocidad que el radar apenas lo captaba. Pasaron aproximadamente 3 segundos, el dispositivo estallo y no tuvimos más rastro de las dos presencias.

-¿Dónde están? –me dijo preocupada.

-Quizás… el estallido los mato –dije dubitativo.

-Pero si suponemos que uno era el demonio, ¿quién era el otro? –dijo sin despegar la vista del radar que ya no marcaba señales en aquella calleja.

-Yo… no lo sé –admití.

-Creo que será mejor acercarnos a observar el lugar Neji, ¿no crees? –esta vez ella estaba en lo correcto, aun no sabíamos a quienes habíamos matado… ¿y si eliminamos a un angel? Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Vamos, rápido –nos preparamos y dejamos la casa tal como estaba. Nos encontrábamos lejos del lugar de la explosión, y nos tomo aproximadamente 2 horas llegar hasta allí. Nuestra misión era matar a un demonio llamado Sasuke y al parecer nuestro plan había funcionado pero… alguien mas había salido damnificado.

Junto con Tenten entramos a la calle poco iluminada, y vimos que ningún humano se encontraba en el lugar del incidente. Algo muy extraño ya que le explosión había sido muy fuerte. Caminamos unos varios metros y nos encontramos con el lugar de la explosión. Estaba todo muy destruido y las paredes apenas habían sobrevivido, cables eléctricos colaban peligrosamente y había escombros por doquier. Pero no había ninguna señal de restos del demonio o del otro ser.

-¿Qué es eso? –me dijo aterrorizada Tenten señalando con el dedo hacia la parte más oscura de la calleja. Al mirar, me tope con dos ojos de un liquido carmesí totalmente furiosos.

**Gracias por leer este capítulo!**

**Como estoy en fin de semana, me la paso escribiendo. Espero que les guste. Tranquilos, la verdad se revelara pronto MUAJAJAJA **

**Gracias por sus reviews, como siempre digo, me hacen súper feliz y me impulsan a seguir :D**

**Gracias! JuliUchi.**


	8. El poder para defender

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el octavo capítulo de****Angel y Demonio****.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**SasuSaku (L)**

**JuliUchi. **

En el capitulo anterior:

-¡Cálmate Sakura!-dijo esa tan conocida voz.

-Quizás… el estallido los mato.

-¿Qué es eso? – Al mirar, me tope con dos ojos de un liquido carmesí totalmente furiosos.

**El poder para defender**

Sus manos me tenían fuerte pero delicadamente apretada, como si yo fuera un cristal a punto de caer por un precipicio. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada contra su hombro, sus manos tomaban mis piernas y estaba hecha un bollo entre sus brazos; parecía como si yo fuera su bebe. Mi mirada no podía salirse de sus ojos, ahora mirando hacia delante, huyendo de la explosión. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué estoy así? Bueno no había una respuesta muy compleja. Esa pequeña caja negra, era un explosivo y yo no me di cuenta de que si me acercaba, simplemente explotaría. Fui una tonta, totalmente pero; había en el universo gente inteligente, hermosa, sexy, atrevida, fuerte, perfecta y todos los demás adjetivos conformaban a un solo ser: Sasuke Uchiha. Que me sintió llegar al explosivo para morir volada en miles de pedacitos y corrió, o mejor dicho voló a socorrerme. Todavía estábamos muy cerca, solo habíamos volado media cuadra desde el incidente, pero cuando me percate de su voz, y de su ser tomándome desprevenida, cada segundo pasó muy lento, y así quería que siguiera por el resto de mi vida, el tiempo parado justo ahora me permitiría mirarlo y estar en el calor de sus brazos por siempre, pero lamentablemente yo no tenía ese tipo de poderes, por lo que tuve que volver a la realidad cuando Sasuke se poso en el techo de un edificio y comenzó a zarandearme para que regresara a la normalidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunto preocupado mirándome de arriba abajo.

-S-si –tartamudeaba por tantas cosas: su mirada, su mano tomando la mano aun después de haberme bajado de él, la explosión que casi me mata, el miedo que me causo una vez que supe la situación, la presencia de Sasuke frente a mí, su belleza… En fin, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar- Gracias –concluí. Sasuke suspiro aliviado de mi bienestar.

-¿T-tú estás bien? –le dije preocupándome de su cara, al parecer adolorida.

-Hmp –musito. Soltó mi mano para llevar la suya a la parte posterior de su pierna. Se toco y puso cara de dolor. Al parecer intentaba quitarse algo…

-Déjame ver -exclame. Corrí hasta su espalda, me agache y vi que tenía un escombro en forma de espina clavada allí. En verdad era un pedazo de algo muy duro y grande. Estaba sangrando bastante, tenía que sacárselo rápidamente, porque podría ponerse peor, aparte le estaba doliendo mucho.

-Quédate quieto –le advertí. Levante su pantalón y él intento escaparse de mis manos, pero ya era tarde. Yo había tomado el escombro y comenzaba a sacárselo delicadamente. Gimió y mi corazón se detuvo. Aun así continúe hasta quitarlo totalmente, y en vez de lanzar lejos el cascote, mire mi palma y la corte, lo hice sin que Sasuke lo supiera, porque seguramente se enfadaría conmigo. Pero había una razón para mi masoquismo: mi sangre era regenerativa extremadamente. Pase mi mano por su cortadura y el retuvo un grito, pero aun así escuche como gruño ferozmente. Me pareció curiosa la diferencia entre nuestra sangre. Su sangre era casi negra y muy espesa, contaminada por la presunta maldad que contenía su corazón y la mía, totalmente lo contrario: Era sangre muy clara, liquida casi como el agua, mi sangre era purificadora, ya que mi corazón estaba limpio. Pero para mí, nosotros éramos iguales. Deje que nuestra sangre se mezcle, como en un pacto; corte un pedazo de mi remera dejándola como un top y ate en un nodo la tela en la herida del pelinegro. Al parecer ya no le dolía tanto, ya que respiraba más pausadamente.

-Listo –dije optimista mientras me sentaba en el suelo- creo que eso bastara. –se dio la vuelta y me miro receloso, al parecer lo había hecho sufrir. Pero luego cambio su postura y me regalo una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura y se acercaba un poco a mí- pero me surge una duda ¿Por qué te acercaste tanto a la bomba? –si él creía que había algo interesante o una fuerza mayor que me llevo a hacer esa bobada, se equivocaba.

-Porque soy una estúpida, solo eso. –el soltó una carcajada.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero no creía que eras suicida –infle los cachetes haciéndome la niña ofendida y él me miro con ternura; esa mirada me estaba derritiendo- pero volviendo al tema ¿Por qué estás aquí? –su mirada se transformo, ahora me penetraban, concentrados en mi, sus grandes ojos azabache.

-Bueno, tengo que decirte algunas cosas… –desvié mi mirada, no podía mirarlo más directamente. Pero el me tomo del mentón obligándome a no perder de vista sus ojos.

-¿Cosas? ¿Cosas como que? –dijo hipnotizándome con su aliento combinado con su mirada y su voz. Rayos, no podía hacerme sentir así. A este paso, pronto no lo soportaría y lo mataría… a besos.

-Cosas como… que sucedió luego de que me abandonaras –el abrió los ojos y soltó mi mentón rápidamente.

-T-tu no me… ¿Tú no me habías olvidado? –dijo en un susurro que seguramente un humano no habría escuchado.

-Eso no importa, sino qu-

-¡Claro que importa! –Me ladro- Ahora que tú me recuerdas estas en peligro Sakura –exclamo como en una súplica.

-¿Y te crees que me importa mi bienestar? Yo solo quie-

-¡Sakura! –Me grito interrumpiéndome nuevamente- Yo acepte mi destino en el infierno solo para que tu y Naruto no sufran más por mi egoísmo, ahora me encuentro aquí, pero solo temporalmente, pronto vendrán por mi y-

-No lo permitiré –dije muy seria.

-Debes alejarte de mí –me amenazo.

-¿Y si no quiero? –objete como niña caprichosa. El suspiro, elevo su mano y tomo un mecho de cabello que cruzaba por nariz para colocarlo en su lugar.

-Sakura, o te alejas de mi, o te matare -¿matarme? Ja, eso quería verlo.

-Hazlo, asesíname, prefiero eso antes de volver a un lugar a donde yo no pertenezco –como yo pensé, su mandíbula se tenso solo ante la idea.

-Mierda, que dura eres –dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la cabeza- bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué otra cosa querías decirme? –bueno, la "otra cosa" era algo simple, sin importancia, nada vergonzoso ni revelador: simplemente lo amaba más que a mi propia vida. Pero aun no estaba lista para decir tal cosa, antes teníamos que resolver cosas como los explosivos… ¿y que mas? ¡Ah sí! Qué rayos iba a hacer con mi vida.

-Luego te lo diré, ahora deberíamos encargarnos de "eso" –dije señalando la bola de fuego que estaba trepando por el viejo edificio. Nos dirigimos allí, pero en realidad el no hizo mucho, ya que yo controlaba el elemento agua y apague el gran incendio en solo unos pocos segundos. Lo que nos costó a ambos fue poner todo en su lugar, nos tardamos unas dos horas acomodar el edificio como para que se mantenga en pie. Íbamos a terminar cuando notamos que la presencia de dos ángeles se nos aproximaba, estaban a solo dos cuadras.

-Dame un segundo –le dije a Sasuke y él me miro extrañado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Volé hasta el techo, me concentre y extendí mi mapa mental. Rápidamente me metí intelectualmente en un taxi, observe que en el interior estaban mis dos viejos conocidos Tenten y Neji, y se acercaban al lugar del incendio. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ellos tenían en su poder alguna clase de interruptor; lo supe al ínstate, ellos eran los dueños de esas cajas explosivas que casi me matan. Baje nuevamente y le comunique todo lo que pasaba a Sasuke que se puso pensar seriamente que haría de ahora en mas, que haría conmigo y que haría con esos dos ángeles que según él, venían a matarlo.

-¿Tu te quedaras conmigo? –me dijo con cara de gatito bajo la lluvia, y como no iba a resistirme, si él, todo su ser era mi sueño- te advierto que si peleas conmigo, serás condenada junto a mí y… -el negó con la cabeza- No, aléjate de mi Sakura –tomo su cabeza entre las manos, al parecer se debatía entre lo que quería él, y todo su egoísmo, o mi protección. Creo que él me quería y no quería que yo sufra junto a él con su terrible destino.

-Sasuke, no me iré de aquí –me acerque y lo abrace. Sus manos me tomaron por la cintura y me apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Muy bien, pero escóndete, por ahora no dejemos que te vean –obviamente proteste pero termino por convencerme.

-¿Estás seguro de poder tu solo? Son dos contra uno –el sonrió con su picara y egocéntrica boca.

-Te olvidas quien soy mi pequeña. Que no te haya podido matar a ti en un principio, no significa que no sea más fuerte que ti –rodee los ojos, y sus palabras me recordaron algo que había querido decirle.

-Sasuke el otro día cuando nosotros nos enfrentamos ¿tú no me habías reconocido verdad? –Me tomo por los hombros y me dijo:

-Luego te contare, ahora ve a esconderte, ellos se acercan –me dio la vuelta y me empujo dándome un golpecito en las nalgas. Atrevido, me di vuelta y lo fulmine con la mirada, muy sonrojada.

-No lo olvidare –Le dije furtivamente, pero hice lo que me pidió, rápidamente subí al techo y me senté detrás de un tanque de agua, desde allí podía observar sin que me descubran. Me sentía como en una de esas películas humanas en la que la preciosa, respetada y rica muchacha hija del rey se encontraba con un sexi ladrón vagabundo y descarado del que se enamoraba perdidamente y al que sus padres no lo querían y le prohibían verle. Entonces escapaban juntos y se iban a vivir a una casa en el medio del campo, totalmente ajenos del mundo. Ellos se amaban aun con sus grandes diferencias de por medio. Lamentablemente tuve que dejar de fantasear para revisar como llegaban esos dos estúpidos ángeles. Sasuke estaba escondido entre la oscuridad y al parecer ellos aun no lo notaban. Escuchaba claramente como Tenten le preguntaba a Neji -¿Qué es eso?- mientras señalaba al demonio. Me metí en sus mentes y al parecer de Sasuke solo se veían sus ojos, rojos muy enojados con ellos dos por casi matarme. Hacia unos momentos yo le había hecho jurar a Sasuke que no los mataría, ni a ellos ni a ningún angel o humano mas. Pero aun así la confrontación era segura, ya que mientras reconstruíamos superficialmente el edificio, Sasuke me había contado que esas bombas eran para él y que querían matarlo. Naturalmente me enoje con Neji y Tenten, para luego recordar que ellos no tenían nada que ver; solo eran unos estúpidos que no sabían en donde se metían. Justo como lo había hecho yo en un principio, ellos venían aquí por una misión.

Vi a Sasuke moverse, agazaparse como un cazador para atacar a su presa, la tensión que irradiaba se sentía desde mi posición, lo que demostraba la diferencia de poderes entre nosotros dos y ellos dos, ya que yo podía sentirlo, verlo, olerlo, oírlo, casi hasta tocarlo mientras que ellos solo dependían del reflejo de sus ojos. Neji puso detrás de él a Tenten y ambos se prepararon para atacar. Neji junto energía en sus manos y la lanzo en forma de rayo contra Sasuke, pero el ataque ni siquiera lo rozo porque había errado con una distancia tan grande que casi me paga a mí. Yo les había enseñado ese poder hacia unos meses y al parecer aun no lo sabía usar. Ese rayo de luz había sido mi creación y ahora lo estaban usando en nuestra contra. Irónico. La pelea había empezado, pero Sasuke hizo algo inesperado: salió de su escondite y camino unos pasos hacia la luz, Tenten y Neji se pusieron en guardia al instante, pensando que él los atacaría pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

-Si no quieren salir lastimados, váyanse ahora que tienen la oportunidad –el dijo lo mismo que me había dicho a mí en nuestra pelea, pero esta vez lo decía en serio. Ahora era de vida o muerte… para ellos. Y si las cosas se ponían difíciles yo no dudaría ni un segundo en aparecer en escena para detenerlos.

-Demonio, no trates de darnos órdenes –le grito Neji.

-Hmp –musito Sasuke, al parecer ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer… ninguno pero yo sí- entonces están muertos –dijo fría y calculadoramente Sasuke. Me sorprendí de su poca compasión; el no era así conmigo pero, con las demás personas era un bastardo. Debía aceptar que eso me gustaba; ya que me sentía privilegiada de su cariño, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Neji transformo sus ojos en ese extraño poder ocular que poseía y me di cuenta que esto sería un baño de sangre si no lo detenía en ese momento. Pero Sasuke me había dicho que no me entrometiera en la pelea. Un gento muy hermoso y amoroso de su parte querer protegerme pero… El me conocía, yo no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras él estaba allí peleando. Tenten se lucio e invoco algunas armas muy extrañas. Bueno, al menos yo no las conocía. Comenzó a revolear una especie de ¿bola con pinches? Atada a una cadena verdaderamente my gruesa; era muy difícil de maniobrar pero ella lo hacía parecer un miembro más de su cuerpo. Verdaderamente si te pegaban con eso, seguramente te dolería; y mucho. Pero una vez más, para mi sorpresa, Sasuke hizo un movimiento inesperado lanzándole un cuchillo a aquella arma, y más sorpresivamente, la destruyo como una piedra a un cristal. Ese cuchillo… era idéntico al que clavo en mi estomago. Quizás era algo especial y por eso mi cuerpo no pudo regenerarse al instante. Tenía muchas cosas para preguntarle a Sasuke. Observe a Tenten, tenía los ojos como platos por el sorpresivo ataque del demonio. Neji ya estaba muy serio, al parecer se había enfadado aun más con su enemigo por atacar a su compañera.

La luz de la calleja comenzó a titilar y repentinamente se apago. A mi entender, solo el Uchiha y yo podíamos ver en la oscuridad, pero solamente si estábamos transformados en nuestras verdaderas formas. Pero olvidaba por completo a Neji y sus ojos raros. Sasuke se encontraba en peligro, y yo no dude en ayudarlo. Junte energía rápidamente y cree un rayo de luz encima de ellos. Casi parecía la luz anterior solo que, bueno, mi energía se agotaba considerablemente. Tenten y Neji miraron hacia arriba y lamentablemente me descubrieron, así que no me quedo otra opción que bajar con ellos.

-Estás perdido –le dijo Neji soltando una confiada sonrisa, pensando que yo estaba de su lado pero… se equivocaba ampliamente.

-Creo que el único perdido aquí eres tú –le contesto Sasuke, y para mi sorpresa se acerco a mí y paso su mano por mi cintura; como si yo fuera un premio del que enorgullecerse. Los dos ángeles abrieron tanto los ojos que ya parecía que no tenían parpados. Apoye la mano sobre la de Sasuke sobre mi cintura y fruncí el seño, afirmando nuestra "relación Sasusaku", y ellos bueno, a sus ojos sin parpados, se les agrego una boca abierta que caía hasta el piso. Rayos, que deformes que se encontraban hoy. Mi energía empezaba a escasear, aunque yo era muy fuerte, no me había preparado para tal derroche.

-Váyanse de aquí –le dije a esos novatos y escuche como Sasuke soltaba una amortiguada risa. Neji se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y me dijo:

-¿Sa-Sakura tú de qué lado estas? –Hmp, eso ni yo lo había pensado antes.

-Técnicamente de ninguno pero… digamos que soy neutra –confesé.

-Entonces tu y ese… ese demonio, ¿Por qué? –me dijo señalando nuestro casi abrazo.

-No te incumbe –dijo Sasuke apretándome más contra él.

-No te hable a ti demonio –grito Neji, wow, hoy todos estaban muy escépticos y nerviosos.

-Tu… -dijo el pelinegro dando un paso hacia adelante, pero yo lo detuve.

-Espera –le dije a mi compañero- ustedes dos márchense de aquí –repetí- ¿acaso no deben contarle las novedades a su querida Tsunade? –dije levantando una ceja, y Sasuke me miro, desentendido de mis acciones.

-¡Por-por supuesto que lo haremos Sakura! –Me grito Tenten- no puedo creer que nos traiciones de esa manera -¿traicionar? No había pensado en esa parte, pero la verdad no me importaba demasiado. Yo era cercana a ellos cuando les convenía, pero si llegaba a dejarlos de lado, se le llamaba traición. Que sarcástico.

Luego de eso corrieron como perros con la cola entre las patas. Miedosos de nuestras poderosas presencias. Ellos sabían que no tenían ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad para ganarnos, o siquiera lastimarnos. Si Naruto completara nuestra compañía, seguramente conquistaríamos el mundo. Ja, reí en silencio de mi chiste privado y él me miro. Para mi desgracias, soltó mi cadera pero, afortunadamente me tomo de los hombros delicadamente, acercándome hacia él, su boca, su pecho… sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Observe como sus ojos carmesí volvían al color azabache que me encantaba. De repente la luz se apago, y recordé que esa luz no era más que mi energía quemándose, y si la luz se apagaba, mi energía se había acabado y yo me… desmallaría, algo que descubrí cuando mis piernas desfallecieron y una maldita vez más, yo había arruinado el momento desmallándome ocasionalmente. La única parte buena de todo esto fue sentir como él me retenía en sus brazos dulcemente y perder mi conciencia totalmente sabiendo que dependía de él a partir de ahora, se sentía bien.

Two worlds collide ~ Demi Lovato.

She was given the world

There's so much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone

To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive

Wearing her heart on her sleeve

But I needed her to believe

You have your dreams I have mine

You had your tears I was fine

Showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La dee da dee da!

And she was giving it all

Watching from far away

She was given a role

Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive

Living her life on her own

Always afraid of the thrown

But you've given me strength to find home

You have your dreams I have mine

You had your tears I was fine

Showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

She was scared of rebirth

Left in the dark, falling apart

I can survive with you by my side

We'll be alright

I guess that's what happens when two worlds collide

You have your dreams I had mine

You had your tears I was fine

Showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La Dee Da Dee Da!

You had your tears I was fine

Showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

When two different worlds collide

Con Neji…

Yo, sinceramente no sabía que pensar. Ver como una de nuestras fieles camaradas se abrazaba con nuestro enemigo natural era… indignante. Y para empeorar la situación lo defendió al punto de amenazarnos a nosotros, sus amigos desde siempre, no entendía como podía haber hecho eso. Era una egoísta. En cuanto se enterara Naruto seguramente se enfadaría tanto que el mismo bajaría a matar a ese estúpido demonio que había engañado a Sakura con sus mentiras. Porque ella había creído en la belleza y "bondad" de ese maldito. En ese momento jure que haría todo lo posible para recuperar a Sakura o por lo menos liberarla de manos del demonio que lleno su cabeza con mentiras.

Tenten no me hablaba desde que habíamos salido de la cuidad, entramos rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade y le reporte todo lo sucedido. Ella simplemente no lo podía creer. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo estaba gritándole a Shizune tantas barbaridades inentendibles que ni ella misma sabía lo que quería. Al parecer mando a buscar a Naruto, a mi opinión él se enojaría demasiado por las acciones de Sakura, por eso tome la mano de Tenten y la lleve lejos de esa oficina en la que pronto podía ponerse bastante violenta la situación. Tenten no hablaba y apenas si respiraba, era obvio que estaba sorprendida por todo eso. Decidí acompañarla en silencio debajo de un árbol, que irónicamente era un árbol de cerezo. **(Nota: por si alguien no lo sabe, Sakura es el árbol del cerezo en Japón)**

Con Naruto…

Recibí el llamado de Shizune alrededor de las 4 pm. Me dijo que se trataba de Sakura y que llegara pronto a la oficina de Tsunade. Como yo lo creí, ella se metió en problemas pero no daría opinión alguna hasta escuchar la historia completa. Fijar los ojos hacia adelante en lo que puedes hacer, no hací a atrás en lo que no puedes cambiar. Sakura estaba haciendo eso y yo no la cuestionaría en sus decisiones, es más, la defendería en cualquier tipo de problema con esa desgraciada de Tsunade. Y como lo que no pasa en un minuto pasa en un segundo de repente me encontraba ante esa maquiavélica puerta marrón, dispuesto a escuchar una estúpida historia de una maldita. Apoye mi mano en el picaporte y lo abrí lentamente, como preparándome para el tsunami de palabras que chocarían contra mí en cuestión de segundos. Y así fue, Tsunade comenzó a gritarme descontroladamente hasta que por fin, Shizune cumplió una función útil y callo a la loca que teníamos por jefa. Lentamente me explico lo que estaba sucediendo, desde la desaparición de Sakura hasta lo que vivieron Neji y Tenten. Al terminar la historia ellas esperaban que yo comenzara a revolear piñas y patadas al aire, o por lo menos que me enfade y salga a buscar a Sasuke para matarlo, pero para nuestra sorpresa, yo sentía felicidad. Y como no sentirme así si por fin ella había encontrado su camino independientemente. Por parte aun estaba un poco enojado con Sasuke pero, aun definitivamente él era mi hermano perdido.

-¿Naruto qué es lo que piensas de esto? ¿Aun defenderás a esos dos? –me grito. Al parecer ella se sentía confiada de que yo había cambiado de parecer con este asunto. Pero si ella quería mi opinión. Bueno tendría que escucharme. Si era tonto defenderlos, entonces yo era el rey de los estúpidos seguramente.

-Bueno… -susurre-

**Uff dios, este capítulo fue muy largo en verdad. Disculpen la demora de… ¿1 día? Graaaaaaaaaaaaacias por los reviews y las demás cosas… ¿favoritos? Todavía no entiendo mucho, a duras penas si lo pude publicar. Próximamente publicare el nuevo capi.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Saludos, JuliUchi.**


	9. Gato y ratón

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el noveno capítulo de****Angel y Demonio****.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliUchi. **_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Debes alejarte de mí._

_-Mierda, que dura eres._

_-¿Sa-Sakura tú de qué lado estas?_

_-Váyanse de aquí._

_-¿Naruto qué es lo que piensas de esto? ¿Aun defenderás a esos dos? –me grito._

**Gato y ratón.**

-Bueno –susurre. Y pude ver que Tsunade casi me tira con el vaso de sake cuando una pequeña sonrisita se me escapo, pero gracias Shizune que la amarraba, no lo logro.

-¡NARUTO! ¿¡COMO PUEDES SONREÍR EN MOMENTOS TAN CRITICOS? –Ya me había parecido demasiada la fuerza y soporte de Shizune cuando Tsunade logro soltarse y cumplir su cometido: revolearme con el vaso y mojarme con sake totalmente. Maldición, ahora no podía contener la risa, estaba casi al punto de llorar. Todo me hacía gracia pero, las acciones de Tsunade me sacaban una carcajada.

-Sabes… -dije tranquilamente entre risitas- esto, no me molesta. Si Sakura está feliz con él; pues bien, a mi me parecen una pareja ge-nial. –Eso la hizo rabiar al punto de querer lanzarme el escritorio- no me opondré a su decisión, y si usted quiere castigarme, tenga por supuesto que tendrá un arcángel menos con el que contar –la amenace inocentemente, ella se quedo estática; no era mi estilo actual de esa manera pero… se sentía bien.

-Naruto no hagas esto –me rogo, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. –Su mano formo un puño tan apretado que sus nudillos estaban a punto de estallar.

-Te arrepentirás –dijo como perro mostrando los dientes. Pero si yo me arrepentía o no de este asunto era mi problema, a ella no le incumbía. Aparte yo estaba seguro de mi mismo, nada malo pasaría por defender a Sakura.

-No lo creo –objete totalmente confiado- y si no le molesta, me pasare a otra unidad –era simple, si yo no estaba conforme con ella, me iría a otra unidad. Y así ella no tendría que darme más órdenes. Quizás iría con Mei, esa mujer me caía… _**(Nota: Mei es la **__**Mizukage)**_

-¿A-abandonaras la unidad Naruto? –me pregunto sorprendida Shizune.

-Eso ya no importa –grito Tsunade muy cabreada- transfiérelo ahora mismo, no quiero más rebeldes e incompetentes ángeles a mi alrededor –sus palabras no me molestaban, ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba acostumbrado a sus ofensas, y ahora hasta me hacían reír… a veces.

-No se le valla olvidar, mi querida Tsunade, que no debe tocarle ni un pelo a Sakura o a Sasuke, porque se encontrara en problemas –ella me fulmino con la mirada y yo respondí de la misma manera.

-Tú… maldito –comenzó ella de nuevo pero una vez más Shizune era la súper heroína del momento.

-Naruto ya están tus papeles listos, prepárate, junta tus cosas para ser llevado a otro sector –lo que me obligo a irme de allí rápidamente. Se lo agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón. Junte y guarde mis pocas cosas, para luego ser llevado a mi nueva habitación en el sector J del paraíso. Mei me recibió muy bien y amablemente, ella sería un buen jefe para mí; de veras, no me molestaría recibir todas sus misiones.

-O-

Desperté nuevamente con la luz del mediodía que entraba por el bello ventanal. La gran cama blanca me abrazaba entre sus sabanas del mismo color. Estaba en esa habitación tan fina a la que Sasuke me había llevado la vez pasada. Me dolía un poco la cabeza, y estaba contracturada de tanto dormir; increíble, hasta los ángeles se contracturaban. Me destape y senté lentamente para no marearme y en ese momento, al quitarme las sabanas de encima, note un detalle que me hizo enfadar demasiado. Una vez más, yo estaba con una camisa blanca y nada más que mi ropa intima encima. ¡El me había desnudado de nuevo! Maldito pervertido esta vez lo regañaría duramente; andar desnudando personas mientras están inconscientes estaba total y completamente mal. Salte de la cama como un rayo y busque ropa, pero como la ultima vez no había ni rastro de ellas. Corrí al baño para encontrarme con mi reflejo ruborizado en el gran espejo, y no tuve más opción que dejarlo de lado para por lo menos, dejar mi pelo decente. Me dirigí al lavabo, cepille mis dietes, lave mi cara, y desenrede los nudos de mi pelo color chicle. Me tranquilice y fui de nuevo al espejo. Instintivamente intente bajar la camisa para taparme pero… no lo logre. Resignada camine hasta la puerta y me tope con ese pasillo tan hermoso. Pero ahora sabía en donde encontrar al pervertido. Camine rápidamente entre los corredores y escuche la televisión a unos pasos delante de mí. Llegue a la sala y ahí estaba el, nuevamente, como un rey en su trono. Recostado en el sillón blanco lo encontré. Sus ojos se toparon conmigo al instante y en el mismo segundo, su mi rada bajo hasta mi parte semidesnuda del cuerpo y como describir mi furia en ese momento. Para empeorar las cosas una sonrisa torcida asomo en su rostro y ahí ya si sentí ganas asesinas de matarlo… y no a besos.

-Date por muerto –le dije imitando ser fría y calculadora pero, por dentro estaba ardiendo en llamas.

-Hmp… ¿Y por qué esa actitud? –Me dijo clavándome los ojos como cuchillos. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado, sino, nunca terminaría de decirle nada.

-Tu… me des-desnu… -no termine la frase- Te llevaste mi ropa. –lo acuse.

-Yo no hice nada de eso –me mintió tan vilmente que hasta ganas de reír me dieron. Nadie más habitaba en esa casa, pero él se daba el lujo de poner esa cara de inocente y decir "Yo no fui". Definitivamente me vengaría.

-Ah sí, como no. Y si no fuiste tú ¿Quién mas se tomo el atrevimiento? –en ese momento escuche una puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse. Al mirar una humana de alrededor de 50 años se encontraba allí, mirándome con una sonrisa amable.

-Ella –se limito a decir el Uchiha. Lo fulmine con la mirada, y él me sonrió perversamente.

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes –me dijo la señora- me llamo Atsushi, es un placer conocerte. –la mujer era total y completamente humana, estaba segura. Yo me preguntaba que hacia alguien como ella: servicial, cálida, amable, educada, simple, y aunque aun no la conocía estaba segura que hasta era cariñosa como esas abuelas de las películas; en una casa con un demonio como Sasuke.

-Soy Sakura –me presente- también es un placer conocerle, pero…. Por alguna razón ¿usted tiene mi ropa? –Ella sonrió cálidamente y miro a Sasuke, me intrigaba su relación. Sasuke asintió levemente y continúo mirando la televisión, despreocupado.

-Sakura, tú y yo hablaremos luego –me juro macabramente- ahora ve con Atsushi. La señora se dio la vuelta y me miro de espaladas. Invitándome a seguirla.

-Por supuesto que hablaremos –dije fulvamente. El me tendría que responder muchas cosas. Mire a la señora y la seguí, para luego sentir la penetrante del Uchiha en mi espalda. No le preste atención y la señora me llevo hasta lo que parecía un gran lavadero. Sobre una mesa observe mis ropas del día anterior.

Ella me las entrego y pude oler que estaban recién lavadas con un perfume exquisito a fresas, como a mí me gustaba. Sentí la punzante necesidad de preguntarle que hacia ella allí, y que tenía que ver con Sasuke. Pero me contuve, luego hablaría de esos temas con el pelinegro. Luego de agradecérselo volví a la sala donde yo creí que estaría él, pero no se encontraba allí. Así que fui directamente a mi cuarto, me pondría las ropas y luego lo buscaría. Caminar por esos bellos pesillos de vuelta se sentía… como en casa. No me molestaba estar sola allí porque, de alguna manera, ahora yo era distinta. Buscaría estar acompañada por él de la forma que sea. Llegue a "mi" cuarto y me dispuse a entrar. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con algo muy extraño y a mi parecer fantástico.

Esos ojos azabaches estaban detrás de la puerta, esperándome y al entrar, un brillo tomo su lugar en ellos. No se movió, ni hablo. Simplemente espero; pero yo no poda decirle nada en ese estado de semidesnudes. Así que corrí rápidamente al baño dejándolo atrás por unos minutos hasta que me vestí y salí rápidamente. Y ahí se encontraba la perfección personificada. Sentado sobre mi cama apoyando su rostro en las manos, me miraba pacíficamente. Cambio de postura cuando me vio, se paro y metió sus manos en los bolillos. Actuando estar despreocupado, aunque en verdad no actuaba; no había razón para estar preocupados… ¿verdad?

-Listo –le dije. Suspiro resignado y me dijo:

-Muy bien, ¿que querías preguntarme? –Excelente, fue directo al grano. Algo muy común en el.

-¿Quién es ella? –le dispare.

-Una mucama –esta conversación de pocas palabras me estaba enfermando.

-¿Humana? –interrogue.

-Claro, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un angel esclavo, o mejor aún, una diablilla perversa? –eso le saco una sonrisa torcida pero a mí, me estaba por hacer enfadar.

-No… solo que me sorprendió que ella trabaje para alguien… Ya sabes, para alguien como tú –admití.

-Ella no sabe sobre mí, eso le daría un paro cardiaco, pero las humanas son las mejores limpiando y esas cosas. –Bufe- Pero pasando a otro tema ¿en verdad pensaste que yo te había cambiado las ropas? –me dijo en tonito perverso, como si disfrutara ante solo la idea. No le conteste, me avergonzaba solo pensarlo. Pero yo era astuta, cambie de tema hacia mi siguiente pregunta.

-Ese día, de nuestro encuentro tú no me recordabas ¿verdad? –yo estaba segura que el primer día, ese en el que pelamos en uno con el otro; Sasuke no me recordaba, por eso intento enfrentarse a mí.

-Bueno, siendo sincero, no. Pero cuando te lastime –el apretó su mano en un puño y yo me tome el estomago- sentí que no debía matarte, ni mucho menos dejarte allí en el medio de una ciudad abarrotada de humanos, por eso te traje hasta aquí y cuando Atsushi encendió las luces y me permitió observarte atentamente, no tarde nada en reconocerte. Simplemente por eso no te mate –sonrió maliciosamente. Y al parecer mis dudas eran ciertas, el me había recordado por sí solo- pero lo estuve pensando y tenía algo que quería preguntarte –empezó a acercase a mi lentamente- tú, ¿porque no me mataste? –Mierda, sabía que yo sentía algo por él. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

-Po-porque me dabas lastima –mentí y el no me creyó. Y dio unos cuantos más hacia mí pero yo no pensaba retroceder, debía enfrentarlo… aun con mentiras.

-Sabes Sakura, no se te dan bien las mentiras –dio otro paso y ya estábamos frente a frente- cuando me engañas varios gestos en ti me permiten identificar tus…intenciones. Principalmente tus mejillas tienen un leve color rojizo –elevo su mano y me acaricio suavemente la mejilla- tu entrecejo se arruga –llevo su mano por el borde de mi cara para luego pasarlo por el centro de mis cejas, estirándolo delicadamente- naturalmente tartamudeas –su dedo bajo y rozo mis labios- pero más que nada, tu ojos me avisan de tus mentiras como si… quisieran que te descubra –acerco un poco mas su rostro y su aliento rozo mi piel, derritiéndola.

-N-n-n-no es así –dije como pude, porque su mano tomo mi cintura y violentamente me apretó contra su pecho, dejándome sin aire.

-¿No? –se burlo, demasiado cerca como para pensar claramente. Nuestras bocas estaban unos centímetros, y yo sabía que si lo probaba no iba a poder detenerme… y el tampoco. Su rostro se acerco más; solo estábamos a nada de distancia y sus manos se había aferrado a mí como las mías a su pecho, cuando para mi mala suerte, y también para la de él, la puerta se abrió y ambos nos sorprendimos. Al mirar no era nada especial: Era una Atsushi tan sorprendida que sus pupilas se salían de las orbitas.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –grito y Sasuke suspiro.

-Te despediré –susurro la muy mala persona.

-¡Claro que no! –grite escéptica y me solté de sus brazos- ¿Cómo vas a despedirla solo por un estúpida interrupción? –y él me miro receloso.

-¿Estúpida? –Cito- y ahora también ¿me dirás que hacer con MIS empleados? –claro que lo haría, no podía dejarla sin trabajo.

-La despides y me voy –le amenace y él me fulmino con la mirada. Pero se resigno.

-Bien, pero me deberás tres deseos–Hmp, siempre tenía que salir ganando, él y su ego machista. Mire a la señora y su cara de desconcertada me causo gracia. Pero la parte de "tres deseos" me dejo un poco atónita, ¿acaso yo era un hada madrina?

-¿Tres deseos? –dije extrañada.

-Lo tomas o ella se va de aquí –me apuro.

-Bien, es un trato –estire la mano y el la tomo tan fuerte que me dolió, sus ojos me atravesaron como una fecha para luego darse la vuelta y llamar a la mujer diciendo –desde ahora habrá algunos cambios- creo que a eso se refería a que no debía interrumpirnos o pasearse por la casa, como seguramente ella estaba acostumbrada y esas cosas. Pero desde ahora, con su temática de los tres deseos –que aun no entendía, y había aceptado por puro reto- las cosas con Sasuke se pondrían peliagudas con él, ni dormir tranquila podría si él estaba allí.

Aunque pensar en ello no me apetecía, definitivamente debía detallar mi futuro. Si yo elegía a Sasuke, y a una vida nueva para mí, no iba a poder volver al paraíso con los demás, a menos que de alguna manera el, volviera a ser un angel –algo imposible- y si yo elegía mi vida anterior, lo que me llevaba a seguir lo que me encomendaban, osea matarlo –algo aun mas imposible- y volver a mis funciones como arcángel.

Me debatía entre lo correcto y lo "correcto" que mi corazón dictaba. Yo amaba a ese estúpido demonio, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que elegirlo sería mi perdición. Si él era capturado, yo también lo seria, y chau, todos a el infierno por el resto de nuestra eternidad. Aunque no sabía cómo él había escapado, algo era seguro: no lo volverían a permitir.

Pensé por unos momentos que sería bueno pregúntale a el que opinaba, pero conociéndole y me diría que me valla y me aleje de él, bueno por parte tenía razón. Mi futuro con él era suicida. Sólo hay 3 cosas que no vuelven atrás: la palabra emitida, la flecha lanzada y la oportunidad perdida. Solté un largo suspiro. Escuche unos golpeteos amortiguados en la puerta; camine hasta allí y al abrirla Sasuke se encontraba contra la pared del otro lado. No me miraba, pensándolo mejor, el rehusaba mi mirada.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunte. El suspiro y se digno a mirarme. Lo que lamente ya que sus ojos me mareaban hasta el punto de olvidarme de respirar.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunto y me di cuenta que algo le molestaba.

-¿Qué hare con qué? –pregunte escéptica. Y el rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué harás con tu vida Sakura? –Valla, que pregunta tan difícil. Pero quizás el me ayudaría a tomar un decisión lógica.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Nuestra conversación se estaba basando en preguntas sin respuestas, y podía jurar que eso, le fastidiaba.

-Alejarte de mí es lo más sensato –bufe, y ahí me di cuenta que lo lógico no se debía meter en este asunto.

-¿Tu quieres que me marche? –le pregunte con los ojitos inocentes. Y el arrugo el entrecejo.

-Claro que no quiero, pero… –se digno a confesar.

-Entonces no me lo pidas –lo interrumpí.

-Sakura… -susurro.

-Escucha Sasuke –lo interrumpí nuevamente- a menos que haya una verdadera razón para que yo me aleje de ti. Jamás, jamás volveré a abandonarte, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. –el me fulmino con la mirada, pero se quedo callado, pensativo. Pero estaba enfadado, sus ojos lo decían.

-Egoísta de mi parte seria dejar que te pudras en el infierno –acoto una vez que se había calmado.

-Esa no es tu decisión –objete. Su mano se cerró en un puño, y la golpeo contra la pared haciendo que todas las paredes del la casa retumbaran. Me miro nuevamente y sus ojos irradiaban tal enojo que me daba miedo echar un vistazo a sus pupilas.

-No dejare que me sigas –protesto.

-Intentare… intentare salvarte –el soltó una sarcástica carcajada seca y sin nada cómico para encontrar.

-Yo no tengo salvación –y ahí me hizo enojar. ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí ni un poquito? Se lo echaría en cara, el debía creer un poco más en mi si quería que esto funcione pero… ¿Qué cosa era la que tenía que funcionar? Nosotros aun no éramos nada más que antiguos –muy antiguos- enamorados.

-Sasuke –proteste en un grito puramente lleno de furia y él cambio su mirada, ahora estaba un poco sorprendido por mi reacción- yo… yo no pude protegerte en el pasado, no pude hacer nada por ti ni mucho menos salvarte. Admito que lo intente pero, perdí mi memoria allí, todo por ser débil y no tener el suficiente coraje para hacer lo que mi corazón decía. Pero no me di cuenta nunca de tus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando estabas a punto de cometer ese terrible error. Mierda –susurre- es tan patético que… -no termine la frase y solté un pequeño suspiro- Pero ahora estoy aquí. Pienso elegir el presente sobre el pasado… Entonces, no hace falta que te preocupes. Yo he aclarado mis ideas en estos momentos. Aceptar el pasado y enfrentar el presente. El presente en el esta vez ¡te protegeré! –le grite, y tras mi sermón el estaba atónito, pero aun así no quería aceptarlo.

-Nunca eh dicho que quiera que me protejan –me objeto y una llama salió en mis ojos. El y su gran ego Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ya no importa lo que te sucediera en tu pasado… pero pareces tan herido, tan triste ¡quiero que cuentes conmigo de ahora en más! –esa frase lo hizo reaccionar y me miro con los ojos como platos- ¡No cargues tu con todo! ¿Es que no soy de confianza? ¡¿Qué soy para ti? –Y allí explote- ¿Una carga extra? ¿Un estorbo? ¿Quieres que me esconda detrás de ti mientras luchas y que te bese en agradecimiento cuando todo termine? –mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, yo estaba soltándole todo lo que tenía guardado y el no supo que decirme- ¡No me trates como a una inútil, puedo serte de ayuda y lo sabes! -me di vuelta dándole la espalda, yo no quería que me viera en ese estado de sollozo solo por rabia.

Sasuke sonrió detrás de mí, pasaron unos segundos muy largos hasta que me calme, pero aun así no me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Dio un paso hacia a mí y me tomo un mechón de cabello. Se acerco a él y lo olio, haciendo que me ruborice deliberadamente. Me soltó a cabo de otros segundos muy largos y me di vuelta lentamente. Me encontré con su sonrisa muy cerca de mí. Pero esta vez sonreía verdaderamente. Hacía mucho que no veía eso.

-Entonces bienvenida al infierno, compañera –me dijo macabramente. Pero yo sabía que significaban esas palabras, por fin, él lo había entendido. Por pura emoción salte sobre él y lo abrace durante unos momentos. Yo llevaba puesta en ese momento una pollera relativamente corta y el muy pervertido, aprovecho mi abrazo y me toco por debajo de la pollera, riéndose y burlándose en el trayecto. Me solté como pude y encima de eso, por tanta fuerza que puse para soltarme ma caí al suelo. Me enfade y el parecía divertirse con la situación.

-Sa-su-ke –le dije mientras formaba un tornado de aire a mí alrededor. Iba tan fuerte que hasta el piso se rajaría. Me pare y él se alejo de un salto de mí, sonriendo divertido.

-E-Espera Sakura… podemos hablarlo. –Me dijo el muy chistoso- podemos discutirlo de una manera civilizada –objeto poniendo sus manos con las palmas hacia mí, un gesto de reflexión. El tendría que haber reflexionado antes de tocarme allí.

Le di forma a esa masa de aire girando y lo transforme en una espada, que usaría para matarlo.

-¡Oh, mierda! –dijo y empezó a correr por los pasillos mientras yo lo perseguía con mi espada para cortarlo en pedacitos, hacer una tarta, y comérmelo. Ambos reíamos, aunque yo lo disimulaba, porque bueno, era mi parte perseguirlo y él, sorprendentemente jugo el papel de vulnerable. Era el mejor juego "gato y ratón" que había jugado en mi vida, y no quería que terminara nunca. No tengo todo calculado, ni mi vida resuelta, solo tengo una sonrisa y espero una de vuelta.

_Help I'm alive ~ Metric_

_I tremble_

_They're gonna eat me alive_

_If I stumble_

_They're gonna eat me alive_

_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_

_Beating like a hammer?_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft_

_Tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_If you're still alive_

_My regrets are few_

_If my life is mine_

_What shouldn't I do?_

_I get wherever I'm going_

_I get whatever I need_

_While my blood's still flowing_

_And my heart still beats..._

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft_

_Tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_If you're still alive_

_My regrets are few_

_If my life is mine_

_What shouldn't I do?_

_I get wherever I'm going_

_I get whatever I need_

_While my blood's still flowing_

_And my heart still beats..._

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

-La vida muchas veces nos enseña que los errores no se niegan... se asumen.

Los pecados no se juzgan... se perdonan.

La tristeza no se llora... se supera.

El cariño no se grita... se demuestra.

El amor no se compra... nace del fondo de nuestro alma.-

_**Hoola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, disculpen el retraso lo que sucede es que, tuve que estudiar T.T **_

_**Pronto pronto, nuevo capi.**_

_**Gracias a esas personas que me dejan rws, son unos amores :D Cuando termine la historia prometo nombrarlos ;)**_

_**Graaaaaaaaacias por leer.**_

_**Saludos, JuliUchi.**_


	10. Secuéstrame

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el decimo -¿ya decimo?, Wow- capítulo de****Angel y Demonio****.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliUchi. **_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Qué harás con tu vida Sakura?_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? _

_-Alejarte de mí es lo más sensato_

_-¿Tu quieres que me marche? _

_-Claro que no quiero, pero… _

_-Entonces no me lo pidas _

_-Bienvenida al infierno, compañera_

**Secuéstrame**

Naturalmente me canse de perseguirlo porque, bueno, el conocía mas la casa y termino por esconderse de mí. Regrese a lentamente a mi cuarto pero antes de entrar mi estomago rugió. Supe que tenía que comer algo, hacia ya dos o tres días que no consumía nada. Pero yo no era como los humanos. No necesitaba alimentarme tan constantemente. Aun así…

Mi estomago rugió nuevamente, pero más fuerte y al parecer, hasta Sasuke lo escucho. Porque apareció delante de mí y me invito a comer, aunque proteste porque prefería quedarme en casa, me obligo a ir.

Antes de que saliéramos, la mucama me trajo unas ropas. Eran hermosas. Un vestido blanco sencillo pero son dejar de ser hermoso que me llegaba hasta un poco menos que las rodillas bordado con pequeñas flores en los tirantes, combinado con un saco negro mangas ¾. Y unos zapatos de tacones negros. Increíblemente me quedaba pintado. Yo en verdad, no acostumbraba a usar ese tipo de ropa tan bella, porque en las peleas que tenía se arruinarían.

Sasuke regreso por mi hasta la habitación, y el, para mi sorpresa iba con un traje negro y camisa blanca. La cual tenía varios botones desabrochados y ciertamente nada de corbata. Maldición, iba muy sexy. Íbamos a juego, ambos concordábamos como en un rompecabezas. Y eso no me molestaba para nada, en cambio, me encantaba.

-¿Por qué vamos vestidos así? –pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos hacia al garaje.

-Porque si –se limito a decir. Oh vamos, ¿alguna vez me daría explicaciones de algo? Le gruñí sonoramente y el soltó una disimulada sonrisita.

-A donde te llevare, no se dejan entrar a personas comunes –me dijo, dándome la explicación que yo buscaba. Seguramente cuando llegáramos al lugar de comidas, refunfuñaría por ser demasiado lujoso o ese tipo de cosas. Pero, como a todo demonio, el dinero le era fácil de conseguir.

Llegamos al gran garaje, y como yo pensé un lujoso auto negro dormía allí. Seguramente era robado así que ni me moleste en preguntar cuánto le había costado o alagarlo por su trabajo en conseguirlo. Me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y me maree con el aroma. Ese auto olía _demasiado_ a él. Cuando me tome del asiento para ponerme en mis cabales, él me miro, extrañado de mis acciones. Tambalee mi cabeza en busca de demostrar un "no" pero no creo que haya salido muy claro. El camino hasta la puerta del conductor y entro. La bocanada de aire que entro me ayudo a acostumbrarme a aquel hipnotizarte olor. Arranco en un fiero rugido y salimos. Definitivamente ese auto iba justo con su personalidad.

Llegamos al lugar, y para nada me sorprendió. Un maldito restaurante lujosísimo. Tres cosas me oponían a entrar allí: La primera era que no me caían esa clase de humanos que no saben con quién se meten y que ni tampoco les interesa. La segunda era que esas arrogantes mujeres miraban a Sasuke como si fuera la última soda en el desierto y los hombres me miraban a mí de la misma manera, me sentía observada. La tercera era que me molestaba el asunto de donde había sacado Sasuke el dinero, maldito demonio ladrón.

Pero a todas esas malas excusas las tapaba solo una sola cosa: Iba tomada de la mano con el ser más importante para mí, y no me importaba nada.

Terminamos por entrar y a todas esas humanas miradas furtivas las evite totalmente. Nos sentamos y la comida no tardo en venir. Ninguno tomo vino, porque al parecer a Sasuke le disgustaba el alcohol. Rarísimo. La comida estuvo estupenda, y el no comer en días se sintió en la cuenta del Uchiha.

Pago la cuenta con tarjeta. Valla que demonio tan humanizado –pensé-.

-Sasuke ¿tu trabajas? –le pregunte tirándole una indirecta.

-Claro que no –dijo en una sonrisa, sabiendo a que me refería

-Entonces… -le interrogue.

-Tranquila, no le quito mucho dinero a los humanos –me guiño un ojo- es innecesario, además a muchos le sobra.

-¿Y a quien transformas en tus victimas? –dije escéptica.

-Bueno… a muchos. -contesto luego de pensarlo…sin contestarme nada. Bufe, iba a ser imposible sacarle una respuesta. Nuestra charla duro un rato más. Nos fuimos totalmente –al menos yo- llenos de comida. Era una buena sensación. Hoy seguramente estaría de buen humor durante todo el día, o al menos eso creía. Justo cuando estábamos por llegar al auto, dimos con desenas de personas rodeando al vehículo. ¿Vamos tan imponente era ese estúpido cacharro?

-¿Qué marca es? ¿Qué modelo es? ¿Cuánto cuesta? ¿Es nuevo, verdad? –y muchas preguntas de ese tipo nos invadieron mientras intentábamos llegar al auto. Yo navegue entre los humanos hasta la puerta del acompañante mientras el pelinegro se separaba de mí para ir a la puerta del conductor. Algo que no logramos porque algunas personas se pasaron de vivas. Un hombre me tomo por la cintura, alejándome de Sasuke. Yo no podía hacer nada, ya que si lo lastimaba… Pero Sasuke, bueno el se enfado… un poco… mucho. Mientras el acosador intentaba separarme de la multitud y yo intentaba desprenderme, unos ojos azabaches se posaban encima del auto. ¿Acaso… acaso Sasuke había saltado al techo del vehículo? Estaba loco, no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de los mortales. Pero funciono, ya que los brazos que me arrastraban dejaron de hacerlo, pero todavía me sujetaban violentamente. Sasuke agazapado murmuro una amenaza para todos los que nos rodeaban. Pero mi captor al parecer había reaccionado y volvió a tirar de mí. Todas las personas habían dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y permitían que este hombre desquiciado y el demonio estuvieran frente a frente. Fue insólito como un auto negro chirrió detrás de nosotros. Irónico, intentaban secuestrar a un Arcángel. Quizás pensaban que yo era de una familia rica, y pagarían mucho por mi rescate pero… No conocían que mi única familia eran un Angel y un demonio. Casi llegaban a meterme del al auto cuando Sasuke salto desde el techo de su auto hasta a mi lado, me quito las manos de encima y me puso detrás de él. Todo había sido fácil para él, porque bueno, esos vándalos se habían quedado como estatuas por el súper salto del Uchiha.

Imagine lo que pasaría: Sasuke atacándolos a todos. Pero no debía permitir eso, aunque sinceramente lo quería.

Tome la mano del pelinegro y lo arrastre hasta el auto. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como todos –los secuestradores frustrados y los humanos amantes del auto- estaban con la boca por el piso por el sorprendente salto gatuno.

-Vamos ¿sí? –le dije tiernamente y el suspiro metiéndome en el auto. El interior del coche estaba es oscuras. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente acelero y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo que a duras penas si logramos irnos evitando atropellar a nuestros espectadores. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad –me ordeno; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos. Le obedecí rápidamente; el chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Para calmar el aire de tención que había, encendí el estéreo y para mi suerte una bella canción comenzó a sonar.

_Firework ~ Katy Perry. _

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em _

_You don't have to feel, like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew, what the future holds_

_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why, all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect room_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on; show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em _

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, and you_

_And now it's time to let it though_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on; show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

Me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento daba igual a donde fuéramos. Lo mire con profundo alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudie las facciones perfectas del rostro de Sasuke, a la escasa luz del atardecer, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunte; sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

-No –respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quede en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras el miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como las brasas, hasta que el soltó un largo y melancólico suspiro.

-¿Sakura cómo te encuentras? –pregunto con la voz tensa y mesurada. Mi voz había sonado ronca. Intente aclararme la garganta en silencio.

-Bien –musite; aun no me había mirado, pero la rabia en su cara era evidente.

Cerró sus ojos, olvidándose que estaba conduciendo en pleno centro y pellizco el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice. Curvo la comisura de sus labios, como mostrando ¿felicidad? por mi bienestar. Espere pero no volvió a hablar. Reclino la cabeza contra el asiento y miro el techo del auto.

-Sabes, aun estas manejando –le avise y el volvió lentamente la vista hacia la carretera. Estaba despreocupado en atropellar a algún pobre humano victima de su ira.

Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad, sorteando con gran facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban. Repentinamente se detuvo, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos. Habíamos llegado. Volví mi mirada al Uchiha, y el por fin se había calmado. Tanto alboroto de su parte era exagerado, solo eran unos humanos que no podían ni siquiera lastimarme. Pero creo que le molesto que me tomaran desprevenida, abusándose de mi impotencia. Celos. Eso me hacía pensar gratamente a esos hombres por destapar ese sentimiento en el. Reí para mis adentros y salí del automóvil.

Entramos a la casa y Sasuke se quito la su saco. Mierda, como iba a hacer eso enfrente de mí, se veía demasiado bien. Lo mire –despegando mis ojos de sus abdominales escondidos tras esa maldita camisa- y observe que su humor había cambiado totalmente.

-Mientras veníamos, he estado pensando…

-En no chocar o matar algún humano, espero. –le interrumpí.

-Tonta –rio entre dientes- en eso no. He pensado en algo que quería hacer.- Se acerco rápidamente hacia mí, demasiado.

Tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

Vacilo… No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar e intuir como le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo. O eso pensaba.

Entonces sus cálidos labios de seda presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferre su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar claramente. El me respondió casi automáticamente bajando sus manos; tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a su pecho. Pero, nuevamente reaccionando como una loca, salte hacia atrás y él me dejo ir.

-¡huy! –musite.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Sus ojos eran feroces, hasta una llama podía reflejarse en ellos.

-Yo… lo siento, creo que me sorprendí –suspire muy ruborizada y el cerro lo ojos, para luego abrirlos y mostrar una sonrisa picara. Creo que él por su parte creo estaba complacido por su experimento conmigo. Como resultado yo había dado mi primer beso, mis labios le pertenecían, por y para siempre. Me moría de vergüenza- discúlpame, necesito un momento –me di la vuelta y salí dispara hacia mi cuarto. Lo único que oí de él fue una pequeña carcajada.

Y allí me encerré. Cerré la puerta de un tirón, puse el cerrojo -ya que le llave estaba en la misma cerradura-, me apoye contra ella y lentamente me senté. Mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte; a un humano común, le agarraría un paro. Su pericia al besar me había sorprendido. Y al parecía que no le había afectado ni un poco… aunque recodaba que un leve color se notaba en sus mejillas. Se lo preguntaría. Pero ahora definitivamente no, no podía. Mire mi cuerpo y recordé que estaba aun vestida con el bello vestido blando. Corrí por inercia a los cajones del placar. Mientras los abría recordé que allí no había ropa pero cuando miren en su interior muchísimas prendas se encontraban allí colgadas. Perfecto, decididamente no me iría de allí… aunque tampoco tenía otro lugar a donde ir, ya que o creía ser muy bien recibida por los otros en el cielo. Yo era, un Arcángel sin paraíso.

Tome algo que se parecía a un piyama muy a la moda y me dirigí al baño. Tenía la intención de apresurarme. Me cepille los dientes casi con violencia en un intento de ser minuciosa y rápida a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de comida. Pero no podía urgir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relajo los músculos de la espalda y me calmo el pulso. El olor familiar del champú me hizo sentirme la misma persona de hace unas semanas. Las fresas deliciosas en mi cabello me hicieron olvidar de Sasuke, pero solo un poco. Porque si pensaba en el beso debía comenzar nuevamente con mi proceso de relajamiento.

Al final, no pude dilatarlo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me seque con la toalla apresuradamente; acelerándome otra vez. Me puse el piyama, pero de verdad lamente no haber traído conmigo mi viejo piyama: una camiseta llena de agujeros y un zaparrastroso pantalón gris de chándal. Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pase el cepillo a toda prisa. Mis risos rosados ahora tenían más color por la humedad del agua.

Arroje la toalla a la cesta de ropa sucia y lance el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Abrí la puerta escopetada y me lance a la cama. Me escabullí entre las sabanas blancas para luego notar que por la ventana entraba demasiada luz de luna. Me pare con desgano y cerré las pesadas cortinas. Perfecto, ahora dormiría hasta la eternidad para no volver a Sasuke, porque me daba mucha vergüenza.

Toque mis mejillas y note el calor en ellas. Me ruborizaba solo pensar en el. Suspire, resignada de mi amor. Eche un último vistazo por la ventana y me di vuelta. Pero me encontré con un algo muy peculiar sobre la cama.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacía tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies estirados en el otro extremo. Sasuke me miraba penetrantemente. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-¡Oh! –musite insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.

-Lo siento –frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.

-Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón. –Se incorporo despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentado, se inclino hacia delante y extendió sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujetándome por los brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sentó en la cama junto a él.

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? –Sugirió, poniendo su cálida mano sobre la mía- ¿Cómo va el corazón? –pregunto.

-Dímelo tú… -note que su risa sofocada sacudía la cama.

Nos sentamos ahí un momento, escuchando ambos los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. De repente y sin previo aviso me levanto el mentón para examinar mi rostro.

-Parecer bastante sofocada –me dijo.

-Humm… -Musite. Hablar o formular una pregunta coherente me resultaba muy difícil mientras me acariciaba. Comenzar me llevo un minuto de concentración.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte inocentemente.

-Vengo a desearte las buenas noches –murmuro Sasuke mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo húmedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada parte de debajo de mi oreja.

-Ah –conteste mientras intentaba respirar. Note el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando rio. Retrocedí. Y se quedo inmóvil cuando me moví. Pero solo era para verlo, y confirmar que no estaba alucinando. Durante un instante nos miramos el uno al otro desentendidos. Su expresión estaba llena de confusión.

-¿Hice algo mal? –Wow, el gran Uchiha me preguntaba eso. Definitivamente lo tenía ante mis pies… aunque yo estaba en la misma situación, apenas si podía resistirme.

-No, lo opuesto. –Confesé- Me estas volviendo loca –le replique. Lo pensó brevemente y pareció complacido cuando pregunto:

-¿De veras? –Una sonrisa triunfal ilumino lentamente su rostro.

-¿Quisieras una salva de aplausos? –le pregunte con sarcasmo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se encogió de hombros.

-No me molestarían –los dos nos reímos en voz baja.

Paso su mano por mi rostro y sus grandes ojos negros eran de suplica.

-Creo que ya debo irme –dijo resignado. Gemí de tristeza pero, la verdad yo no quería que valláramos rápido. Tiempo al tiempo. Se acerco a mí sensualmente y me beso la mejilla. Creo que esa era la despedida…por hoy.

-Buenas noches –musito alejándose de mí un poco y antes de que pudiera responder, desapareció ante mis ojos como un fantasma. Su velocidad era extrema.

Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tención emocional y mental, me abandone en las frías sabanas hasta dormirme.

_**¡Hola! Si les gusto dejen rws, y si no, tambieeen! Jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado, hoy anduve bastante inspirada con SasuSaku así que aproveche y di lo mejor de mí. Al diablo los estudios, hoy es sábado… ¿o domingo? :D**_

_**Próximo capi prontito.**_

_**Gracias por tooodos los rws. Hacen que está loca se ponga feliz ;)**_

_**¡Saludos! JuliUchi.**_


	11. Dolor irreparable

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va decimo primer capítulo de****Angel y Demonio****.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliUchi. **_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Mientras veníamos, he estado pensando…_

_Entonces sus cálidos labios de seda presionaron muy suavemente los míos. _

_-¡huy! –musite._

_-Vengo a desearte las buenas noches –murmuro Sasuke_

_-Ah –conteste mientras intentaba respirar._

_Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tención emocional y mental, me abandone en las frías sabanas hasta dormirme._

**Dolor irreparable**

En conclusión, me despertó la tenue luz de un día soleado.

Estaba tumbada con el brazo sobre los ojos, entre dormida y confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, luchaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido en el día anterior interrumpió en mi conciencia.

Sasuke se filtro entre mis pensamientos violentamente y sin permitirme decidir. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que me rendí, aceptando que no volvería a conciliar el sueño. Me levante y camine aplomadamente hasta el baño. Me tome muchísimo tiempo en las necesidades matutinas; aunque en verdad no estaba al tanto de la hora. Salí del cuarto dispuesta a vestirme. Por fortuna el gran placar seguía completamente lleno de ropas pero… no era exactamente el tipo de ropa que me encantaba. Creo que la mucama se había equivocado sobre mis gustos.

-Perfecto –masculle irónicamente y tire de la cremallera de la bolsa más cercana dentro de las puertas. Gruñí para mis adentros cuando vi el vestido que había adentro. Era de seda color negro y llegaba hasta el suelo. Revisar bolsa por bolsa me iba a llevar toda la eternidad si quería encontrar algo normal que ponerme. Cerré las grades puertas principales del placar y me encamine hasta un cajón, lo abrí y con un sentimiento triunfal, saque unos vaqueros azules artísticamente desgastados. Y del cajón contiguo saque una camiseta de algodón gris de manga larga. Al parecer la ropa normal estaba entre los cajones. Evitaría cuidadosamente esas dos grandes puertas.

Observe el resto del cuarto. Todo, menos la cama, había sido reacomodado. Y llenado con pequeñas cosas, que según Atsushi me gustarían. Pero a decir verdad no me llamaban la atención para nada; las joyas humanas para mí, no eran gran cosa. Pero mis ojos se clavaron en un solo objeto: El perfume con olor a fresas. Se encontraba sobre una cómoda y no pude resistirme. Esa exótica fragancia la usaba yo cuando era pequeña.

La tome entre mis manos y solté un poco de liquido sobre mi cuello. Fresas, me encantaban. Pero lo que más me emocionaba era que Sasuke lo había recordado; ese perfume tan delicioso que usaba antes de que él se marchara. Naturalmente lo había olvidado en mi incidente. Y él me lo había comprado, o quizás solo era una coincidencia pero, para mí era un gran detalle de su parte.

Me pregunte qué haría ese día. Estar con Sasuke no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, yo deseaba eso.

Salí del cuarto y camine por los bellos pasillos, pero cuando llegue a la sala, Sasuke no se encontraba allí. Torcí la boca en gesto de disgusto. Camine hasta la cocina y nadie se encontraba allí tampoco. Pensé en utilizar mis poderes para encontrarlo pero… mi estomago rugió y mi querido Uchiha quedo en segundo plano. Abrí la heladera y me sorprendí de la cantidad de alimentos que se encontraban allí, millones de deliciosas comidas se podían elaborar. Solo un pequeño problema surgió: yo no sabía cocinar. Bueno, en mi defensa, un ángel no tenía la obligación de cocinar… ¿o sí?

Me quede observando los múltiples alimentos por un rato, el frio que salía del allí me estaba dando escalofríos. Recordé como hacia unas semanas yo comía solo 2 o 3 veces por semana y ahora, tenía hambre, aun cuando ayer había cenado abundantemente. Mierda, el mundo humano me estaba desordenando.

Resople y cerré la puerta de la heladera. Yo esperaría a que alguien llegara para cocinarme. Por suerte Atsushi no tardo mucho en encontrarme y justo cuando me estaba por morir de hambre, me armo un sándwich.

-¿Y Sasuke? –le pregunte curiosa, mientras le daba el 2º bocado al sándwich de jamón y queso.

-Salió por unos momentos, estoy segura que no tardara en volver. –Me dijo ella, confiada en su regreso.

-Oh… -musite. No me molestaba esperarlo pero, me abría contentado ir con él. Continúe con la comida, sumida en mis pasamientos.

_**Con Sasuke hacia unas horas…**_

-Ella aun no se levanta señor –me dijo Atsushi, sin que yo le preguntase nada antes.

Medio somnoliento y recién despertado como estaba, mi mal humor matutino salía tan a flote que, ese pequeño comentario, me abría molestado… si no fuese de algo que me interesara.

-Porque crees que me-

-¿Por qué le digo? –Me interrumpió- bueno porque lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca se había despertado de esa manera –dijo la insolente de mucama que tenia.

-¿De…esa manera? –cite, confundido.

-Bueno, obsérvese –me dijo apuntándome con el dedo- hoy esta medio vestido –me mire, era verdad, no llevaba remera. En eso tenía razón, lo había olvidado- está totalmente despeinado –por inercia lleve mi mano a mi cabello, tenía razón nuevamente- y es la primera vez que noto pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos. –eso me pego duro, ¿yo? ¿Ojeras?- sin contar que entro a la cocina mirando hacia todos lados, ¿no cree que usted cambio, aunque sea un poco? –Me quede estático, pero… Tenía razón totalmente, ella me estaba cambiando poco a poco. Aun así, no iba a admitirlo. Jamás.

-Hmp –musite. Y ella sonrió, creo que esta vez, sus palabras habían ganado.

No tardo mucho en servirme el desayuno. No tenía hambre, así que me dedique a pensar que haría con ella.

**Flashback (capitulo 9)**

-No dejare que me sigas –dije protestando a que ella se quisiera quedar conmigo, un maldito demonio.

-Intentare… intentare salvarte –susurro tan segura, que me hizo reír. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi, húmedos. Era claro que ella sentía eso, pero yo no podría permitirle quedarse a mi lado, no en esta forma. ´

**Fin de Flashback**

Ese día, en ese momento, Sakura y sus palabras me provocaron un dilema.

Acaso… ¿Yo tenía salvación?

Bufe a solas. Eso era imposible, pero pensé que quizás… Atsushi siendo humana, sabría algo más que yo.

-Atsushi –le hable mientras ella recogía el plato delante de mí.

-Si señor ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

-Dime, ¿tú crees que alguien muy malo puede volver a ser bueno? –ella me miro sorprendida, yo no solía preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, bueno; en realidad ni siquiera le hablaba muy seguido.

-Bueno…-susurro pensativa- creo, que depende de qué tipo de maldad –me dijo. Pensé que debía hacerle entender un poco más las cosas.

-Un demonio… –ella me miro, y en sus ojos se reflejo la curiosidad mezclada con una pizca de miedo- ¿crees que un demonio pueda volver a hacerse bueno? –inexplicablemente sonrió levemente. Se dio la vuelta completamente a mí y apoyo la mano contra la mesada.

-Señor, creo a mi no es que debe hacerme ese tipo de preguntas –yo suspire, pero me di cuenta que quizás ella sabia más de lo que aparentaba- pero… –volví a mirarla- conozco a un hombre que quizás pueda ayudarle, más que yo –me sorprendí por su respuesta, definitivamente ella sabía mucho.

- ¿Ayudarme? –replique.

- Valla a esta dirección –se dio la vuelta y tomo el bloc de notas, también un lápiz y se puso a escribir la supuesta dirección- él lo ayudara, solo confíe en mí –me entrego el papel y observe la dirección: quedaba bastante lejos, al otro lado de la ciudad, en sus afueras.

-¿Está segura? –dije desconfiado, no iba a viajar tan lejos todo por un estúpido farsante.

-Por supuesto, no voy a mentirle –aseguro.

-Gracias –me limite a decir. Pero me dispuse a creerle.

Tome mis cosas, me arregle, encendí mi auto y volé hasta ese misterioso lugar. Me tarde aproximadamente 1 hora en llegar, pero a mi conciencia fueron como 5, porque por alguna razón yo estaba nervioso y los segundos me pasaban demasiado lentos. Mi mano casi arrancaba la palanca de cambios por mi impaciencia. Estacione exactamente donde la mucama me dijo, pero me extraño que delante de mi solo había una simple casa abandonada que se encontraba muy afueras de la cuidad.

Me baje del automóvil y camine rápidamente hasta allí. Intente abrir silenciosamente la reja pero cuando la toque se despego de la otra parte de la reja y cayó violentamente contra el suelo. Sinceramente no me importo romperla ya que, quizás allí nadie vivía. Y si era así, una estúpida mucama seria despedida. Seguí el camino de piedras y hiervas seca hasta la puerta principal de la casona. Solo por prevención golpee la puerta pero nadie abrió. Golpee una segunda vez y ya empezaba a enfadarme cuando la puerta misteriosamente se abrió sola. Bueno, en un primer momento pensé eso, pero cuando se termino de separar note que detrás de ella se encontraba alguien.

Y ese alguien no era nada más que un viejito loco.

-De-de-demonio –susurro apenas me vio el demacrado anciano. Intento cerrar la puerta de golpe pero en un suspiro tuve que evitarlo.

-Escúcheme –le dije pasivamente, pero poco a poco, mi poca paciencia se esfumaba.

-¡Yo no hablo mas con demonios como tú! –me grito el vejete. Ese fue su primer error conmigo, nadie me gritaba. Le di un portazo abriéndola de golpe y el viejo intento salir corriendo pero, era tan pequeñito que lo tome por el cuello de sus ropas y no pudo soltarse más de mí.

-O me ayudas o bueno, mueres. Tú eliges –lo amenace y su respiración comenzó a ponerse loca, maldición los humanos eran tan débiles. Casi cuando estuvo al punto del paro cardiaco lo solté y cayó como una bolsa de papas contra el suelo. Casi que me dio pena cuando una lagrimilla corrió por sus ojos; casi.

-Por favor déjame –me rogo. Solté un largo suspiro, yo solo quería una pequeña respuesta y ahora era un asesino película.

-Solo si me respondes una pregunta –el negó con la cabeza. ¿Tan malo era responderme para que se negara, incluso a muerte?

-¡No, por favor! –volvió a suplicarme pero ahora hasta se revolcaba por el piso dando vueltas en sí mismo, moviendo los brazos y piernas como desquiciado. Que vegete más extraño.

-Entonces tendré que… -iba a irme tranquilamente sin respuestas cuando él me interrumpió.

-¡Espera! –me grito desde el suelo, se fregó las lagrimas. Se incorporo y sonrió descaradamente- ¿Cómo salió mi actuación? –Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso estaba actuando?

-Date por muerto –musite pero él no me dio tiempo a matarlo o siquiera moverme. Sino que me tomo una mano y comenzó a arrastrarme a algún lado.

-¿Tienes hambre o algo? –me pregunto mientras me empujaba por las escaleras.

-¿Qué rayos? –le grite. Yo no entendía nada. Este hombre había pasado de llorar por su vida revolcándose, a ofrecerle de comer a un demonio. Y peor que eso, el lo sabía y se reía del hacho.

-¡Oh cierto! –Paro la marcha de repente y soltó mi mano- Mi nombre es Kisho, un gusto conocerte demonio –estiro su mano, en señal de saludo. Pero mi mano no se movió ni un centímetro. Pero nuevamente haciendo una locura, tomo mi mano e imito un saludo de manos.

-Sasuke Uchiha –musite muy serio, ya me estaba fastidiando. Yo solo quería que me dijera lo que sabía, y punto.

-Muy bien Sasu-chan que quieres de mi –Me quede atónito. ¿Sasu-chan…? Y para peor, el dijo eso ultimo con un tono ¿sensual? No pude contestarle, esta vez era más fuerte que yo.

El viejo capto que yo estaba estupefacto. Creo que fue por eso que corrió hasta un florero cercano lo tomo, le quito las flores y me lo lanzo. Por un lado sirvió, porque toda el agua que corría en mi cara; me despertó. Aunque por otro lado, cuando esquive el florero, hizo mucho ruido. Eso me exalto y me lance contra el anciano. Pero el, rápidamente me tomo por lo hombros, deteniéndome. Ningún humano había logrado eso jamás.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –le pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ya que lo tenía a unos centímetros.

-¡Ja! –grito y me soltó- ¿sorprendido? Querido, tú no eres el primer demonio que veo. –Bueno, eso quizás lo explicaba- pero volviendo a lo nuestro, ahora que estas despierto, dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –me cruce de brazos y apoye un hombro contra la pared cercana.

-Solo quería hacerte una pregunta –todo esto me estaba llevando mucho tiempo, viejo tonto.

-Muy bien, ¿y qué es? –me interrogo.

-Dígame, ¿hay alguna manera de que yo vuelva a ser _el Sasuke de antes_? –pregunte sin esperanzas pero, para mi desconcierto el tipo, en verdad, tenía una respuesta.

-Claro, pero ningún demonio lo ha conseguido antes y-

-Ningún demonio había escapado del infierno antes que yo –le interrumpí. Kisho abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Entonces tu eres _ese_ demonio? ¿El que antes era angel? –acuso sorprendido.

-Así es pero, ahora dime, ¿cómo vuelvo a lo que era? –Repentinamente él se puse serio.

-Sasu-chan la única manera de transformarte en ángel nuevamente, es que otro ángel se sacrifique por ti. –Sakura se pasmo en mi cabeza como un rayo, pero de ninguna manera yo la dejaría hacer eso.

-Mierda, ¿no conoces otra estúpida manera? –le grite desesperado. Si Sakura se enteraba de ello, valla uno a saber la locura que cometería.

-No es cuestión de que yo u otra persona sepa mas –su voz intentaba tranquilizarme- sino que esa es la _única_ manera –iba a protestar pero, me dije a mi mismo que para mí, no había camino a seguir más que volver al infierno. Era lamentable… para mí.

Suspire resignado. El viejo se acerco lentamente a mí y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

-No hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas –susurro. Me soltó y siguió su paso pero antes de mezclarse en la oscuridad de esa vieja casa me grito: -¡Mándale saludos a mi hermana! -¿Hermana? Quizás… ¿Atsushi era su hermana?

Quise ir a preguntarle quien era su hermana pero… No podía escapar de mi cabeza el hecho que yo no tenía salvación alguna. En el fondo de mi corazón yo lo sabia pero; quería, en verdad quise creerle a Sakura que ella me salvaría. Pero había mentido, ella inocentemente me había mentido despiadadamente; no la culpaba, pero yo tenía el deber de hacerle entender que yo… estaba perdido.

_Wake me up inside ~ Evanescence & Linking Park_

_How can you see into my eyes  
>like open doors?<br>Lading you down into my core,  
>where I've become so numb.<em>

_Without a soul,  
>my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,<br>until you find it there and lead it back  
>Home.<em>

_(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<em>

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
>you can't just leave me.<br>Breathe into me and make me real.  
>Bring me to life.<em>

_(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<em>

_Bring me to life.  
>(I've been living a lie.<br>There's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life.<em>

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
>without your love, darling.<br>Only you are the life among the dead._

_(All of this sight,  
>I can't believe I couldn't see<br>Kept in the dark  
>but you were there in front of me)<br>I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
>I've got to open my eyes to everything.<br>(Without a thought  
>without a voice<br>without a soul  
>don't let me die here.<br>There must be something more).  
>Bring me to life.<em>

_(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<em>

Camine entre esos bellos arboles, sus pétalos rozaban mi piel delicadamente. Miles de flores caían, desprendiéndose del árbol, listas para secarse y dar lugar a nuevas florecillas. Los humanos observaban los arboles de cerezo maravillados de su belleza. En cambio yo, los miraba con tristeza recordando a Sakura. Ese estúpido angel que se topo con la basura más grande de todo el universo: yo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Había dejado atrás la casa del viejo y de alguna manera llegue a la plaza principal de la ciudad. Y de la misma manera alcance a sentarme en un banco bajo estos árboles. Había demasiados humanos, tantos que arruinaban el paisaje de atardecer. Aunque en el estado que tenia, nada se podía ver lindo para mí.

Obscurecía rápidamente y debía volver a casa, pero… ¿Para qué? Si yo volvía, Sakura y yo nos haríamos cada vez más, y más cercanos. Entonces cuando deba volver a infierno, ella sufriría demasiado que… Ya no lo soportaba. Definitivamente la amaba, jamás me había olvidado. Y por supuesto, al volver a estar juntos, mi amor por ella despertó en todo sentido. Cada cosa me recordaba a ella en el pasado. Su recuerdo iba a donde yo iba. No había podido escaparme a salvo del infierno. Que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Tome mi cabeza entre las manos, me quemaba el corazón. Ya no soportaba el maldito dolor imaginario de mi interior…

Pero un angel indicado para curar mi dolor poso su mano en mi hombro y sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos.


	12. Componme el corazón

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va decimo primer capítulo de****Angel y Demonio****.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliUchi. **_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Ese día, en ese momento, Sakura y sus palabras me provocaron un dilema._

_-¡Oh cierto! Mi nombre es Kisho, un gusto conocerte demonio._

_-Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¿cómo vuelvo a lo que era?_

_-Sasu-chan la única manera de transformarte en ángel nuevamente, es que otro ángel se sacrifique por ti._

_-Mierda, ¿no conoces otra estúpida manera?_

_-No es cuestión de que yo u otra persona sepa más, sino que esa es la única manera._

_Tome mi cabeza entre las manos, me quemaba el corazón. Ya no soportaba el maldito dolor imaginario de mi interior…_

_Pero un angel indicado para curar mi dolor poso su mano en mi hombro y sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos._

**Componme el corazón**

Agradecí el sándwich a Atsushi. No tarde en escaparme hacia mi cuarto, pero estaba aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer porque, sencillamente yo ya no era un Arcángel. Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero yo ya no era bien bienvenida en el paraíso. Hasta Naruto en estos momentos debía estar enfadado conmigo por no despedirme.

Aunque verdaderamente no me importaba. Naruto me perdonaría y los demás… no existían. En ese momento lo único interesante para mi corazón era Sasuke. Y debía hacer algo por él; ya que en ese momento me encontraba viviendo en su casa sin motivo alguno. Aunque no tenía un lugar para ir, y ese era el porqué de mi estadía en su casa. Yo debía encontrar un mejor motivo para no regresar y quédame con Sasuke. Pero aunque lo quisiera a él, algún día vendrían a buscarlo y yo lo perdería…

Justo ahí recordé que yo SI tenía un porqué. Lo que no pasa en un minuto pasa en un segundo. Y en ese segundo escuche un clic en mi cabeza.

Yo debía encontrar alguna manera para quedarme con él para siempre. Pero para eso debía salvarlo.

Por ser un angel yo sabía la única manera de salvar a un demonio. Sacrificio.

Pero Sasuke no me permitiría hacer eso, el no me permitiría sacrificarme por él. Pero…pero… ¿qué haría? Fijar mis ojos hacia adelante en lo que podía hacer, no hací a atrás en lo que no podía cambiar. Eso había hecho pero, ¿que había delante de mi más que sufrimiento? Algo, un atisbo de felicidad para mi, debía haber. ¿O no?

Divague en la casa hasta antes de atardecer. Gracias a eso conocía cada parte de la estancia. Cuartos, baños, salas. Ya conocía la ubicación de cada una. Valla que era una casa muy grande, pero más que grande era perfecta.

Aun así, Sasuke me preocupaba más a cada momento. Mi impaciencia gano y termine por salir a la cocina en búsqueda de Atsushi.

-¿A dónde fue Sasuke? –le pregunte agitada por mi carrera.

Ella me dio un papel con la dirección, y para mí era como que me hable en otro idioma. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba ese lugar. Pero sobraban las palabras. Cuando hay tantos sentimientos. Lo seguiría hasta donde haga falta solo para estar con el. Estuve a punto de perderlo. Y aun sin verlo ni recordarlo sufrí. Estuve con él en mis sueños. Desperté y no quería perderlo. Había obstáculos pero no podían interponerse. Nada podía pararme; nada era lo suficientemente fuerte. Kilómetros en mi cabeza se convirtieron en ganas de tenerlo, no me importaba tener que sufrir a veces para poder verlo de ahora en más.

Arrugue el papel con fiereza, abandone la cocina y corrí hasta el parque. Repentinamente mi corazón lloraba por verlo, algo sucedía con él. Lo presentía. Prepare mi energía y extendí el mapa mental. Cada lugar sin él, me ponía más nerviosa e impaciente. La ciudad era demasiado grande y poblada. Miles, no; millones de almas y objetos se mezclaban con mi objetivo. Lo estire mas, y más gastando demasiada energía, pero no me importo. El tenía que encontrarse allí pero ¿Dónde?

Bingo. Fue hasta que me entrometí en una plaza y mi querida alma oscura estaba allí. ¿Sasuke entre humanos? Eso, era muy raro. Algo debía sucederle.

¿Cómo llegaría allí rápidamente? Ya estaba atardeciendo y casi estaba suficientemente obscuro como para que me confundieran con un pájaro, o un avión… ¿o un ovni? Así que me decidí por ir volando, era la forma más rápida, ya que no tenía un auto; ni tampoco sabía manejar.

En el mismo parque extendí mis alas y me eleve, en dirección hacia la plaza central, sin ni siquiera fijarme si Atsushi estaba cerca, un gran descuido de mi parte. Pero el demonio era más importante. Tarde unos 10 minutos en sobrevolar la plaza, ya que tuve que seguir la sombra de los edificios para no ser descubierta. No podía simplemente bajar ahí porque los humanos me estorbaban. Por lo que tuve que esperar impacientemente unos minutos hasta que los mortales despejaran un pequeño sector de pasto escondido entre los árboles. Si no me equivocaba tras esos árboles se encontraría Sasuke.

Sacudí las flores de mi cabello y la ropa y camine, casi corrí hasta el banco, entre las ramas repletas de florecillas.

Y allí se encontraba lo que tanto anhelaba. Con el rostro entre las manos y un aura totalmente debilitada; Sasuke reposaba en un banco de madera tupido de flores rosas. Muchos humanos cruzaban ante él y lo miraban detenidamente por su belleza. Su posición lo hacía parecer una escultura perfecta. Pero eso no me sorprendió, ya era común que los seres humanos nos mirasen con desconcierto por nuestra belleza. Pensé en ese momento, que yo debía presentarme ante la vida como una fuerte de esperanza indestructible, y debía hacerlo sentir en el aire esa intensidad eléctrica que oculta una verdad entera detrás de cada una de las cosas. Intuí que el necesitaba eso de mi. Confianza. Eso le faltaba a su corazón.

Delicadamente pose mi mano en su hombro. Como fuego y hielo, mi mano y su hombro chocaron levemente, creando una vibración en mi cuerpo ante el rose. Y entonces, eso que busque desesperadamente, apareció ante mí, absorbiéndome.

Sus grandes ojos negros, algo sorprendidos, se conectaron con los míos. Pude sentir como nuestras energías cambiaban. Mi desesperación desapareció y su aura tan negra volvió a la casi normalidad rápidamente.

Yo no necesitaba palabras para entender que algo estaba mal con él. Sus ojos estaban algo húmedos y un brillo de impotencia se vislumbraba.

-Sakura… -musito con la voz ronca y triste- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto confundido.

-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca. Tu deberías responderme eso primero. –objete. Solté su hombro y camine hasta el otro lado de la banca. Me senté intentando darle espacio, pero era inútil intentar alejarme de él, por eso tome su mano y la estreche fuertemente en mis manos.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –musito. Fue allí que sus palabras me aseguraron que algo andaba mal.

No quería perderlo. La impotencia de no saber cómo salvarlo, me volvía loca. Eran sensaciones horribles, jure que yo esta vez haría algo pero… Maldición, si algo no sucedía iba a separarme de él otra vez. Mierda, no, no quería que mis ojos lloren. Me enoje porque le tenía miedo al fin pero es que miraba hacia donde miraba solo lo veía a él. Y detrás de él había más sufrimiento por su pasado que ahora contaminaba su futuro.

-Por supuesto que quiero saber, dímelo –Le rogué, y el suspiro. Pero me dijo todo, mejor dicho, lo vomito.

Desde el viejo loco, las amenazas, la forma de salvarse, su enfado, la tristeza y algo que me hizo sentir que mi corazón se desangraba… lentamente.

-Sakura, yo… creí que podía quedarme junto a ti. Pero eso me permití confiar en tus palabras, me permití amarte nuevamente, me permití ilusionarme pero… -No creía lo que él me estaba diciendo. Por fin, el me dijo que me amaba, pero la maldita situación lo arruinaba todo. El me creyó cuando dije que lo salvaría, y ahora ya era tarde para retractarme- … Sakura yo… debes alejarte de mi ahora por- a no, eso sí que no. No iba a venirme nuevamente con el cuentito de que lo abandone.

-Sasuke no, por favor no hagas esto más difícil –rogué interrumpiéndole- yo… Hay maldición, te castigare luego porque me haces decir este tipo de cosas pero… Yo te amo ¿entiendes? –Sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando los sentimientos enfrentados de su interior- y… es verdad que quizás me haya equivocado; quizás salvarte me costara horrores, quizás no tendremos un final feliz perfecto pero… Yo solo quiero estar contigo, pase lo que pase y te juro que yo, esta vez, te salvare. Así me cueste la-

-¡No! No te atrevas a decir eso –su mirada me fulmino, atravesándome como una flecha- Yo nunca, nunca permitiría que te sacrifiques por mi –dijo en tono amenazante. Pero creo que esa no era su decisión.

-Si es necesario, por supuesto que lo hare –esas palabras eran un desafío explicito. El soltó mi mano de repente y me tomo de los hombros delicadamente, pero con fuerza.

-Te quiero más que todo y más que nada en este mundo, más que toda mi vida completa ¿en verdad crees que te dejaría hacer tal cosa? –dijo conteniéndose, al parecer tenía ganas de gritarme. Pero sus palabras arrugaron mi corazón. ¿Por qué lo quería tanto? ¿Por qué daría mi vida en ese momento sin dudar, por él? ¿Cuándo yo empecé a tener ese tipo de sentimientos? ¿Por qué Sasuke?

-Yo soy la única que puede salvarte, ningún otro ángel lo haría, así que es mi deber… Solo porque te amo es mi deber ¿te percatas? –Lo mire con recelo. Ya caso parecía una niña pequeña. Esto se estaba transformando en una guerra de amor.

Sasuke sonrió. Mi amor lo había hecho cambiar de estado de ánimo.

Manos dejaron de apretarme con fiereza; y se deslizaron delicadamente por mis brazos. Una de ellas cruzo a mis costillas para luego recorrer mi cintura. Contuve el aliento. De un momento al otro, su boca se acerco a la mía y me ronroneo:

-Jamás –Entonces su boca acaricio la mía. Mi respiración junto con mi corazón se volvieron locos. Esta vez le respondí suavemente –no como la 1º vez- y pose mis manos en su pecho, atrayéndolo indirectamente hacia mí.

A diferencia de su beso anterior, este era en serio. Nuestras bocas estaban entreabiertas, dejándome sentir su aliento al máximo y por un momento saborearlo. Sus labios lamentablemente se separaron para tomar aire y en ese momento, nos miramos; sentí que esos segundos fueron eternos. El beso fue corto pero, no dejaba de ser increíble. Yo leí todas y cada una de sus emociones. Y, aunque por alguna razón yo no podía leer su mente, tuve la sensación que por unos momentos, en verdad lo hacía.

Repentinamente se alejo de mí en suspiro. Me pregunte, que le habría sucedido. Cuando Sasuke me señalo con su dedo hacia un costado. Allí vi y escuche los aplausos de nuestra tribuna. Unos 20 humanos nos rodeaban. Aplaudían eufóricos por nuestro beso, como si nos conocieran. Que extraños seres. Al parecer había oído toda nuestra anterior conversación. Muy extraña por cierto.

Solté una risita. Me pare y jale la mano de Sasuke, para volver a casa.

_Héroe – Norykko._

_Miro en la distancia desde las sombras como un espectador_

_Y te veo caminar sin echar la vista atrás tan fuerte... Ohhh_

_Muéstreme tu secreto, quiero saltar sin red y poder volar_

_Tengo miedo de caer, miedo a ponerme de pie y no debo... Oouhh_

_En mis sueños quiero ser como tu_

_Convertir mis nubes en cielo azul_

_(Estribillo)_

_Sube… Toca el sol_

_Corre… No te pares_

_Lucha... Hasta el final_

_Salta… Más arriba_

_Siente… Tu sudor_

_Grita… Tu dolor_

_Oye… Tu eres un_

_Héroe… Para mí_

_Como un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que será de mayor_

_Hoy te miro y veo en ti el reflejo que hay en mi futuro_

_Esto no será fácil hay demasiado espacio que recorrer_

_Cuando empiecen a fallar la fuerza y la voluntad que busco... Ooh_

_Pensaré en como lo harías tu_

_Seguiré la estela que era tu luz_

_(Estribillo)_

_Merecería la pena pasar por mil pruebas_

_Por solo un segundo de estar en tu mundo_

_Siguiendo tu senda, llevando la rienda… Ser una leyenda_

_Quiero trepar cualquier muro saber el futuro_

_Correr más que el tiempo, por solo un momento_

_Que no haya nada que corte mis alas_

Esta vez volvimos en auto hasta su casa. Discutimos sobre lo mismo todo el trayecto.

La niña caprichosa y el demonio egoísta debatieron hasta llegar a una conclusión: Buscarían una solución para la situación del demonio, pero si se les acababa el tiempo y no la encontraban, la niña pelirosa se apartaría olvidándose completamente del demonio.

Es justo –pensé- pero aun así, a escondidas yo sabia que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él era llevado a lo más profundo del infierno.

**Hola! Disculpen por el retraso, pero bueno, muchos inconvenientes escolares ¬¬**

**Gracias por los rws y también disculpen porque este cap. fue muy cotito xD**

**Saluuudos****, JuliUchi.**


	13. Su llegada

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va decimo segundo capítulo de Ángel y Demonio.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliUchi.**_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¿A dónde fue Sasuke?_

_-Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Sasuke no, por favor no hagas esto más difícil… yo… Hay maldición, te castigare luego porque me haces decir este tipo de cosas pero… Yo te amo ¿entiendes?_

_-Te quiero más que todo y más que nada en este mundo._

_-Yo soy la única que puede salvarte._

_-Jamás._

_Es justo –pensé- _

**Su llegada**

Mis días transcurrían con velocidad. Y lo amaba más a cada momento.

Nuestro futuro dictaba algo muy oscuro para nosotros porque pronto muchísimos ángeles vendrían a buscarnos; ángeles o… demonios. No sabíamos con certeza quienes harían pagar los pecados de Sasuke, pero era seguro que ya nos tenían en la mira. A pesar de todo… Naturalmente teníamos un plan.

Luchar juntos hasta el final.

Fin del asunto. Cuando ellos llegaran, nosotros dos, juntos, lucharíamos hasta el cansancio para salvarnos. Yo también estaba, seguramente sentenciada a algún tipo de castigo.

Pero yo no era totalmente sincera con Sasuke, ni conmigo misma. Había jurado no sacrificarme por él pero ambos sabíamos que yo lo haría a pesar de todo. Quizás el había en creído mi promesa pero todo mi ser se oponía a dejar que se lo llevaran así como así.

Tenía pensado improvisar algo en el momento de la captura. Era peligroso, pero yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se darían las cosas. Si cometía un solo error; terminábamos ardiendo en el infierno.

Pero no sería fácil capturarnos. Les costaría mucho atrapar a dos seres con poderes superiores a los de un arcángel.

Y ahora, les costaría más. Porque Sasuke y yo, no parábamos un segundo de entrenar juntos, conociéndonos en la batalla, cubriendo los puntos débiles del otro y confiando en sus poderes.

No me sorprendió para nada un detalle que no era para nada menor: Éramos dos polos opuestos.

El manipulaba el fuego y la tierra, yo el agua y el viento. El era muy fuerte, y yo demasiado veloz. Mis rayos era largos y finos, los suyos cortos pero de un ancho de poder inigualable. El podía pelear relajadamente y a mí, me estresaba mucho. El era un estratega experto, pero yo no era nada buena haciendo planes. Yo leía las mentes y el podía controlarlas. El esperaba a que el otro ataque mientras que yo no perdía ni un segundo para matar. Yo volaba más apresuradamente, y eso le molesto; pero no dudo el refregarme en la cara como él era mejor esquivando ágilmente los objetos cuando, por un desafortunado descuido, me estampe contra un árbol. No me gustaba la obscuridad, y él la necesitaba. Miles de cosas nos diferenciaban y separaban pero ambos nos completábamos. Construíamos un perfecto equilibrio.

-¡Aaaaaay! ¡Me dolió! –Grite.

-Exageras –musito con una estúpida sonrisita arrogante.

-¿Qué exagero? 10 metros, son 10 metros que me arrastraste –replique enfadada.

-¿Diez? –miro detrás de mí, para confirmar que tras hacer que la tierra me tomara por las piernas y me arrastrase 10 metros; deje la marca en el suelo- son solo 9 metros y unos pocos centímetros –objeto y lo mire con una ceja levantada con ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero me reprimí sabiendo que pronto lo haría con la justificación del "entrenamiento". Era obvio que yo tenía razón. Tras unos segundos de silencio me contesto: -Aguántatelo –y me dieron ganas de matarlo. Pero esta vez no reprimí el impulso asesino, sino que todo lo contrario, volví a la batalla. Pero este round lo ganaría yo.

Con él, el tiempo pasaba rápido. Para cuando me percate; ya estábamos en el atardecer y la parte del día a su favor estaba por llegar. En la noche, ganarle era muy difícil; apenas si podía defenderme.

Las últimas semanas, por la noche, habíamos peleado individualmente. Uno contra el otro. Pero ese día, mejor dicho, esa noche él me habría de ofrecer una propuesta que me sorprendería.

-Prepárate –le dije, una vez que el sol se había puesto por completo.

-Espera –susurro acercándose a mí, y yo baje la guardia de pelea.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte extrañada.

-Creo que debemos practicar algo nuevo –el estaba tenso. No entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Nuevo? ¿Qué cosa? –inquirí.

Entonces me golpeo de repente… La sorpresa. Sasuke comenzó a explicarme y a enseñarme una nueva técnica que yo nunca creí que fuera capaz de expresarme. Sus puntos débiles en la oscuridad eran un gran secreto. Y me maravillo como su confianza era verdadera y fiel hacia mí.

Con una cara de resignación y recelo en el rostro, Sasuke comenzó a enseñarme a pelar juntos en la noche. Era increíblemente difícil seguirle el ritmo. No me daba tiempo ni de respirar. Porque, aunque yo creía que el no tenia puntos débiles, me equivocaba considerablemente. Los tenia, pero para mi sorpresa yo podía cubrirlos totalmente, y aunque no era una tarea fácil, me sentía bien ayudándolo.

Lo que más me gustaba era el hecho de que el confiaba en mi lo suficiente como para confesarme ello. Tenía una gran sonrisa interna. Y unos cuantos moretones en el exterior. Sasuke había ideado una estrategia de batalla para la noche y una para el día: En la oscuridad de la noche, el iría al frente y yo lo cubriría, atacando por los lados. Y con la luz solar del día seria lo inverso. Solo que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Nos costaba mucho coordinar. Siquiera no pisarnos o chocarnos al caminar juntos era un tema difícil. No podía ir muy rápido ni muy lento, o eso me decía que tenía que hacer; pero la cuestión era que él iba demasiado rápido. Continuamos el entrenamiento durante aproximadamente 6 horas seguidas, y por suerte paramos cuando al intentar usar el fuego y el viento juntos, casi incendiamos la casa. Aunque Sasuke había tomado la prevención de darle unas repentinas vacaciones pagas a quien sabe donde a la sirvienta, ella se iba a sorprender bastante si al volver la casa estaba media calcinada. Necesitaba descansar. Usar mis poderes al máximo toda la noche me había dejado exhausta. Y aunque él no lo admitiera, se veía bastante agitado.

No habíamos avanzado mucho. Y llegar al punto de pelear juntos nos iba a costar horrores. Pero no me sentía defraudada en lo más mínimo. Y como iba a estarlo si como recompensa de todo el entrenamiento, nos sentábamos debajo de un árbol a reposar. Lo que llevaba a tenerlo junto a mí, muy cerca. Era tan cálido y romántico… Triste fue cuando me dormí. Pensándolo mejor, fue triste cuando desperté y note que me había dormido, perdiendo mi tiempo.

Mire a mí alrededor. Estaba sobre el sillón blanco en la sala de estar. Una leve luz entraba por las persianas, quería decir que ya era de día. La tv encendida me aturdía, aun cuando casi no tenía volumen. Me dispuse a apagarla pero al sentarme miles de dolores retorcieron mi cuerpo. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro y ahora mi cuerpo mostraba las consecuencias.

-Sasuke –susurre. Me dolía hasta la voz, la garganta, la boca, la lengua y se podía decir que hasta los dientes.

El no recibir respuesta me obligo a levantarme. Y sentí como si miles de agujas de clavaran en todo mi ser. Camine entre gemidos hasta la cocina y una bocanada de exquisito olor me hipnotizo. Sasuke sobre a cocina, moviéndose rápido y dándome la espalda era el creador de ese maravilloso aroma.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte curiosa mientras me sentaba dificultosamente en la mesada. No recibí ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte- sabes Sasuke siempre pensé que tu rostro era bello, pero nada comparado con tu nuca –afirme bromeando, para que se diera la vuelta, pero esto no causo mas nada que una risilla, que salió de mi boca ante mi propio chiste. El seguía ignorándome- ¡Sasuke! –Le grite-  
>¿Qué hace-<p>

-¿Tienes hambre o no? –inquirió dándose la vuelta de pronto.

-Ah… Yo… -me tomo por sorpresa su repentina contestación.

-La sirvienta me dijo que no sabias cocinar –inquirió con una sonrisita burlona. Maldita sirvienta, me había delatado. Lo mire con las mejillas infladas, imitando a una niña pequeña.

-Creo que ahora puedes despedirla –susurre.

-Lo hare si quieres pero nuestro trato seguirá en pie -¿trato? No recordaba ninguno.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte confundida.

-A cambio de que no la despidiera tú me prometiste 3 deseos, que aun no he usado –me acuso.

-¿Todavía recuerdas eso? –le ladre. Y el afirmo con la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta para continuar con la comida. Esos supuestos deseos me preocupaban bastante. Yo sabía que no los usaría en vano; haber defendido a la mucama me costaría bastante caro. Mi estomago comenzaba a reclamar cuando Sasuke me entrego unos deliciosos omelets, sonreí como una niña pequeña y me comí todo de un solo bocado, casi con furia. Esa manera de comer me hizo recordar a Naruto. ¿Qué sería de él? en esos momentos era todo un misterio para mí. Aunque me propuse entrometerme en sus pensamientos luego para revisar las cosas allí arriba… ya que yo ya no podía volver así como así. Luego de terminar con mi comida me dirigí a la ducha. El agua tibia me relajo lo suficiente y pude notar como mis moretones y lastimaduras se curaban rápidamente.

Propuse a Sasuke continuar con el entrenamiento de la noche pasada, solo que a la luz del día. Sorprendentemente ese día avanzamos mucho. Nuestros poderes ya podían mezclarse sin una explosión o quemar la casa, ni nada por el estilo. Eso me dio incentivos para seguir, aun estando cansadísima. Sasuke por su parte, no estaba cansado, o eso me decía; pero ambos estamos muy serios en este asunto, casados o no, lo dábamos todo con tal de mejorar, y así… Tener más posibilidades de salir con vida.

Recordaba como yo, cuando era joven, me preparaba para matar demonios. Un entrenamiento parecido debían estar haciendo ahora muchos ángeles pero… no matarían a un demonio, sino que vendrían por mí, un arcángel.

Nada se comparaba a la electricidad entre nuestro cuerpos al rozar, chocar o incluso sentirse cerca. Me había dado cuenta que el entrenamiento nos acercaba y yo lo deseaba más cerca…mas. Pero me molestaba que él no dejara ni por un segundo de entrenar. Ni siquiera me alentaba pero yo sabía que en ocasiones, cuando algo nos salía bien, esa escurridiza sonrisita que se asomaba, era su forma de expresarme que lo estaba haciendo bien.

En esos momentos intentábamos hacer que nuestros rayos se unieran. Y valla que era difícil. Solo al sentirse cerca, ambos rayos salían disparados hacia otro lado o incluso se evaporaban. Hacía ya 4 horas que estábamos con lo mismo y apenas habíamos logrado una cercanía de…  
>¿4 metros? Lo más irónico era que nosotros intentábamos unirlos. Definitivamente una misión imposible. Pero si nosotros lográbamos controlar tal poder, iba a convertirse en nuestra arma definitiva. Eso tendría una gran potencia y Sasuke era el que pensó y creo la técnica pero… Olvido que nosotros éramos dos polos opuestos y que si ambos rayos no estaban en perfecto balance…boom.<p>

Gracias a que dichos rayos salían disparados, el escenario estaba devastado. Lo que antes era un bello jardín repleto de hermosas flores, ahora parecía un escenario de guerra. Y la casa ya tenía varias marcas en las paredes traseras incluyendo algunos agujeros y grandes grietas.

Y llego el atardecer y con él un nuevo plan de Sasuke.

Cansado de intentar la unión de los rayos me propuso intentar algo casi de película.

-Tú puedes hacer levitar objetos ¿no? –si con levitar, se refería a elevarlos con mi mente y hacerlos estallar contra algo. Bueno, si podía.

-Así es, ¿En qué piensas? –curiosee.

-¿Cuál es tu limite? –me interrogo.

-4 o 5 objetos no muy grandes-

-No sirve –me acuso y yo levante las cejas, ofendida.

-¡Tú ni siquiera puedes! –chille recelosa.

-No me refiero a eso tonta –dijo acarameladamente- es que tenía algo en mente pero necesitare que puedas con… ¿500 objetos quizás? –me dejo pasmada. Estaba loco si creía que yo levantaría toda esa cantidad de cosas. Se necesitaba muchísima concentración y más que eso, energía…y mucha.

-¡Deliras! –casi le grite.

-Confía en mí -dijo tomándome una mano. Por fin un gesto de cariño de su parte. Lo mire a los ojos desconfiada, sus ojos se clavaron en mi y pude ver más de cerca un brillo peculiar. Y repentinamente él estampo sus labios contra los míos, como si me necesitara. Y yo no perdí mi tiempo en responderle. Enrede mis manos en su cabello desesperadamente y lo apreté mas contra mí. El hizo lo mismo atando sus brazos a mi cintura. Nos necesitábamos, eso era obvio.

Tras unos segundos de que nuestras bocas se unieran, mi razonamiento comenzó a fallar. No estaba respirando ni tampoco intentaba hacerlo. El se separo de mí un momento, tomo aire, y como las veces anteriores, yo creí que el beso se acabaría allí pero…me equivoque. Volvió a retomar el beso, pero ahora sus labios estaban abiertos y delicadamente su lengua pedía acceso a la mía. Sin pensarlo respondí a su llamado y por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, nuestras bocas se conocieron totalmente. Ese fue nuestro primer beso apasionado. Solo el impulso nos arrastro hasta la pared más cercana y allí me apoye y desee que eso momento no acabara nunca.

Luego de unos minutos así, la cosa se estaba poniendo acaloradamente peliaguda. Cada vez queríamos mas del otro por lo que decidimos parar…porque sino valla a saber uno donde íbamos a terminar. Y aunque no me sentía del todo satisfecha, sirvió para darme motivos para esforzarme más en el entrenamiento.

Aun un poco grogui por el asuntito del beso, Sasuke me hizo intentar levantar la mayor cantidad de cuchillos que pudiera.

8 cuchillas en total.

Era mi record y el estúpido Uchiha se la paso suspirando. Mierda, era demasiado difícil elevar algo que no estás tocando. Y él me pedía 500. Estaba demente. Según el plan debíamos mejorar hasta que nuestros captores llegaran y eso, sería tan pronto que me daba un poco de miedo no estar preparada para ese momento.

De repente mis bellos de todo el cuerpo se erizaron y ambos nos pusimos en guardia. Una presencia tan fuerte como la nuestra se acercaba a la casa de Sasuke. Aun no estábamos listos…

Mire a Sasuke. El me murmuro que me quedara inmóvil ya que solo era uno. Eso me tranquilizo lo suficiente para extender mi debilitado mapa mental, y así reconocer la presencia.

Por un lado me enfurecí tanto que tenía ganas departir la tierra en dos, y por otro un suspiro tranquilizador me calmo.

-Es Naruto –musite a Sasuke y el, al igual que yo, suspiro relajándose. Y no paso mucho hasta escuchar el escandaloso grito de mi mejor amigo.

-¡Sakuraaaa –el aúllo desde el cielo no paraba, por lo que me agache, tome un escombro y se lo lance a distancia. Como esperaba el grito paro de repente y Sasuke y yo reímos maliciosamente. De repente recordé que ellos dos hacia miles de años que no se veían, me preocupo lo que pasaría.

Naruto piso tierra frotándose la cabeza, por el piedrazo. Sasuke y yo estábamos en silencio, pero Naruto no tardo en romperlo.

-Sakurita tanto tiempo sin verte –corrió hasta mí y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Lo mismo digo… -le susurre en el oído y me fui alejando lentamente de él. Luego miro a Sasuke y para mi sorpresa le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Podrías por lo menos haberme llamado ¿no? –bromeo Naruto poniendo sus manos en la cintura. Todos reímos… ese era nuestro reencuentro.

-Sabes que no idiota –objeto Sasuke y de un salto, Naruto se le abalanzo y lo abrazo. Pero no duro mucho porque Sasuke se zafó hábilmente de su agarre y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –pregunte luego de que terminaran su juego de pegarse.

-Vengo a matarlos –dijo como si estuviera hablando sobre el estado del tiempo. Muy chistoso.

-Lo digo enserio Naruto –le regañe.

-Bueno, a mí también me dieron una misión en serio -me dijo entre risitas. No le conteste, básicamente porque no entendía la situación; él se dio cuenta y comenzó a explicarme rápido- Lo que sucede es que…

Naruto me conto la historia con Tsunade. A decir verdad me sorprendió que él se haya revelado de esa forma… pero aun si él se había negado a matarnos, por eso se cambio a otra unidad… ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-…Y hace unos días, a mi jefe le llego una misión desde arriba, ordenada por los altos cargos. Era matarlos a ustedes, obviamente. Me la dejo a mí, sabiendo que yo no los mataría… No sé porque lo hizo… -murmuro pensativo Naruto- por eso estoy aquí, técnicamente ahora debería matarlos –y comenzó a reír como un bobo.

-Si no nos matas, te castigaran al volver –le dijo Sasuke.

-No volveré –su respuesta me hizo abrir los ojos como platos- ¿acaso solo ustedes dos pueden renegar? –dijo el muy estúpido.

-¡No! –Grite- Naruto, no debes condenarte de esa manera tan inútil, está mal –le cuestione.

-Sakura tiene razón –afirmo Sasuke.

-Ya, ya… No se alboroten tanto, soy lo bastante fuerte para luchar y-

-¡Naruto! –Grite interrumpiéndolo.

-Sakura quiero quedarme con ustedes –rogo.

-Serás un estorbo –inquirió Sasuke.

-Sabes que soy tan fuerte como ustedes… o mas –dijo esto último entre dientes, como una broma privada. Sasuke y yo suspiramos. El era muy fuerte y en verdad nos serviría para sobrevivir pero nos daba pena meterlo en una sentencia de muerte casi segura.

-Tendrás que entrenar al máximo –advirtió Sasuke.

-¡¿Eso es un sí? –se alegro el pelirrubio.

-Tú mismo te limpiaras las cosas y no debes- Naruto interrumpió su sermón saltando sobre nosotros, creando un abrazo de tres muy incomodo pero… cálido y acogedor.

Los días posteriores fueron los mejores de mi vida. Me divertía tanto con ellos que mi tiempo pasaba a mil por hora. El entrenamiento salía cada vez más excelente. Lo mejor de todo fue integrar a Naruto al equipo. Al principio nos costó pero rápidamente coordinamos. Naruto también podía crear un rayo y para nuestra suerte, por alguna razón, servía como imán para los rayos de Sasuke y el mío; uniendo los tres. Lo único malo era que solo podíamos hacerlo una vez al día porque quedábamos arruinados luego de eso y bueno… Lamentablemente Sasuke no tenía mas casa. La primera vez que nos había salido ese tremendo poder, creamos un surco, más bien un cráter en el lugar donde Sasuke tenía su casa. Fue una suerte que él, no tenia vecinos ni a quilómetros. Desde ese día tuvimos que dormir en un hotel que quedaba muy lejos, y para variar, era de muy mala calidad.

Aun así y todo, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos y…Mi relación con Sasuke avanzaba cada vez más, y más. En realidad nada totalmente definido, ya que Naruto nos preguntaba constantemente que había entre nosotros.

-¡Nada Naruto, no lo sé! –exclame muy ruborizada. Y agradecí que Sasuke no se encontrara presente.

-No me mientas… -dijo con la voz picara.

-Y-Y-Yo no te miento –refunfuñe y sentí como cada vez más sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-Sakura tu lo amas, y el te ama, ¿Por qué no le ponen un titulo de una vez por todas? –el estaba en lo cierto… pero no iba a aceptarlo.

-¿Titulo? –pregunte.

-Novios, por ejemplo –estaba tan ruborizada que ya me quemaba la piel.

-¡Noooooooooooo! –grite alocadamente y Naruto comenzó a reír.

_E.t ~ Katy Perry_

_You're so hypnotizing _

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leave my body glowing_

_They say be afraid _

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover _

_Different DNA _

_They don't understand you _

_-You're from a whole _

_Another world_

_A different dimension _

_You're open my eyes_

_And I'm ready tog_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me k-k- kisses me_

_Infect me with your love_

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me t-t- takes me _

_Wanna be your victim,_

_Ready for abduction _

_Boy, you're an alien,_

_You're touch so far away _

_Its supernatural, extrarrestrial_

_You're so supersonic -_

_Wanna feel your powers,_

_Stub me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic, _

_Every move is magic_

_-Estribillo- _

_There is this transcendental _

_On another level_

_Boy you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length _

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all, all_

_Kiss me k-k- kisses me_

_Infect me with your love_

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me t-t- takes me _

_Wanna be your victim,_

_Ready for abduction _

_-Estribillo-_

Nos pasamos un rato mas hablando, mas bien, gritando sobre el tema de mi relación con Sasuke. Al final gano él; me convenció de que no sería una mala idea tener algo serio con el… pero me moría de vergüenza con solo pensarlo… Además en ese momento no teníamos mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas y yo no sería la que dé el primer paso.

Y la semana transcurrió de la misma manera. Sasuke y Naruto se "reconciliaron" y él se quedo a vivir junto a nosotros, en realidad, todos vivíamos en el hotel porque la casa ya no existía. Nuestros poderes aumentaron en potencia gracias al duro entrenamiento, juntos; lo que era algo muy bueno. Naruto, Sasuke y yo volvimos a unirnos, y ahora nada nos separaría.

**Y hasta aquí llego este capítulo.**

**Estoy triste. Porque nadie me deja Rws. Me gustaría oír su opinión, ya sea mala o buena :`( **

**Ah! Todas las personas copadas síganme en Twitter: /#!/JuliBussot**

**Dejen muchos rws. Sean buenos conmigo **

**Saludos y espero que les haya gustado.**

**JuliUchi.**


	14. Seducción y poder

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va decimo segundo capítulo de Ángel y Demonio.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliUchi.**_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Y llego el atardecer y con él un nuevo plan de Sasuke._

_-¿Cuál es tu limite? _

_-No sirve._

_-¡Tú ni siquiera puedes! _

_-Es Naruto._

_-¡Sakuraaaa!_

_Naruto, Sasuke y yo volvimos a unirnos, y ahora nada nos separaría._

**Seducción y poder.**

Era 4 de Enero en el mundo humano. El calor era verdaderamente intenso y sofocante. Hacía ya un tiempo que Naruto, Sasuke y yo estábamos entrenando. Y no era en vano; ya podíamos controlar la mayoría de los poderes en los que teníamos que coordinar. Era fantástico ver la potencia de nuestro poder definitivo; solo con la práctica hicimos un gran cráter en el parque de la "casa" de Sasuke. "Casa" porque en sí, no había tal cosa, ni siquiera escombros de aquella hermosa mansión en la que vivíamos. Aunque no teníamos vecinos, fue inevitable el hecho de que algún transeúnte llame a la policía, debido a los extraños sonidos o luces producidos allí. Tuvimos que escondernos durante un día porque los policías se la pasaron investigando y revisando el lugar. Vacilaban entre teorías como que un meteorito había caído, o un ovni había succionado la casa, o una guerra de traficantes de armamentos militares había tenido una lucha allí. Lo que nunca se imaginaron era la idea de que un dúo de ángeles junto con un demonio, estaba entrenando para no irse al infierno, desarrollando técnicas que humano jamás desplegaría. Pero en si no nos molesto, porque nos dio un día de descanso.

Hoy, un día con demasiado calor y pesadez. Sasuke y Naruto peleaban entre ellos para entrenar, mientras que yo levantaba cuchillos.

33 cuchillos.

En unas semanas había podido llegar a ese límite, día a día podía más. Aunque pensar en los 500 que me pedía Sasuke era una locura. Algo definitivamente imposible para el poco tiempo que teníamos. Naruto nos había contado que muchísimas tropas estaban preparándose exhaustivamente para atacarnos; también nos dijo que ellos llegarían pronto. Pero un detalle que nos dio fue el que me hizo poner los pelos de punta.

Al parecer, nuestros jefes se habían aliado con jefes en el infierno para atacar todos simultáneamente. Esto jamás había pasado porque nunca habían tenido que lidiar con seres tan poderosos como nosotros. Y nuestros jefes, no eran poderosos. Si tenían ese puesto era por su inteligencia y no por su poder. Era por eso que ángeles y demonios nos atacarían sincrónicamente. Eso nos complico las cosas notablemente, y definitivamente, si queríamos sobrevivir íbamos a tener que luchar contra miles de ángeles y demonios dispuestos a dar todo para matarnos.

Pero yo estaba decidida. Si tenía que sacrificarme por ellos dos, lo haría sin dudar ni un segundo. Y aunque Sasuke ya se había olvidado de su encuentro con el viejo Kisho, que le había dicho que la única forma de salvarlo era que un ángel de su vida por él; yo aun lo recordaba, junto con las lagrimas y el dolor que él, me había demostrado ese día.

Deje en el silencio de mi corazón todos mis sentimientos suicidas y me dispuse a esforzarme a encontrar otra salida. Debía haberla. Mi final debía cambiar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y así continuaron nuestras vidas hasta el 25 de enero. Tras un esfuerzo increíble por nuestra parte, ese día, logramos controlar nuestro poder definitivo, que erala unificación de nuestros tres rayos de luz. Sasuke definitivamente estaba feliz. O eso me pareció cuando hicimos un agujero de 15 metros hacia abajo en lo que quedaba de su parque. Y el mostro una sigilosa sonrisita, la cual desapareció en unos instantes. Por otro lado, Naruto nos demostró un lado que yo no conocía. Aunque era algo obvio, que además de todos los poderes que nos mostraba para entrenar, la tenía en algún momento, cambiar a su verdadera forma, un arcángel demasiado poderoso.

Simplemente increíble. La belleza sobrenatural de Naruto me dejo abrumada. El había cambiado… ¿O crecido? Hacia muchísimos años fue la última vez que lo vi en esa forma. Y él había cambiado mucho. Y sus poderes también se habían desarrollado. Daba miedo el solo verlo; aunque su hermosura se mezclaba con los colores terroríficos que pintaban su cuerpo.

Sus hermosas alas bañadas en plumas rojas y negras se cernían sobre la perfección de su espalda. Su abdomen tenía unos dibujos parecidos a círculos entremezclados. Era claramente un sello. Su pelo también había cambiado un poco; ya que mezclados entre los risos rubios, unos mechones rojizos y negros se entrometían en la claridad de su cabello. Su ropa cambio, ya que ahora tenía un pantalón muy ajustado color negro. Su color de ojos se había trasformado: ahora rojos, y con la pupila de un monstro me atravesaban con la mirada. Pero, había algo que no había cambiado: Aun con el disfraz de un ángel terroríficamente malo, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto y aunque quisiera, tras esos ojos fulminantes, se escondía el alma de la persona más divertida y alegre de todo el universo.

-Así que ese, eres tú –Lo burlo Sasuke una vez que él había terminado su sorpresiva transformación.

Mis ojos brillaron de la excitación cuando Sasuke también comenzó a transformarse. Era claro que por fin, íbamos a hacer la verdadera prueba de nuestros poderes. Mientras Sasuke terminaba de sacar su verdadero yo, rápidamente yo también comencé mi transformación.

Y como lo pensé, la escena era única. Éramos un trió totalmente aterrador, que sin piedad lucharíamos por defendernos entre nosotros, sin importar que. Cruzamos unas excitadas y divertidas miradas, a excepción de Sasuke, que se mantenía serio y pensativo. Pero entonces nos pusimos en marcha, y de un momento al otro comenzamos el entrenamiento, el verdadero entrenamiento.

-Excelente –Murmuro Naruto cuando con nuestros poderes potenciados, hicimos el rayo de nuestro poder definitivo.

-Sakura, es tu hora –Me dijo Sasuke, como si yo sabría a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte confundida.

-Es hora de que me muestres que tanto has avanzado con tu poder ment-

-¡Ah! –Exclame interrumpiéndolo- pero hay un problema, ¿de dónde saco tantos cuchillos? –Sasuke hizo un movimiento rápido e invoco 300 cuchillos los cuales hicieron un círculo a mí alrededor. Me dieron ganas de maldecirlo, el todavía creía que yo podía con esa súper cantidad.

-Naruto necesito que te vayas por ahora –Le pidió Sasuke- Sakura necesita concentrarse.

-¡Pero si en batalla habrá miles queriendo matarnos! –objeto el bodoque pesado.

-Naruto… -El Uchiha comenzó a enfadarse con mi tonto, pero Naruto lo comprendió y se fue volando rápidamente al bosque, entonces Sasuke y yo quedamos a solas.

-Bien –Musito Sasuke y se comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia mí. De pronto lo tenía tomándome por los hombros para luego girarme violentamente y tomarme de la cintura.

Me ruborice lo suficiente para avergonzarme. Pero el estaba a mis espaldas, ya no podía verme.

-¿¡Que haces! –Le grite cuando me apretó fuerte la cintura. Soltó uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a mi cabello y correrlo suavemente de mi oreja. Luego bajo, y se poso en mi cuello.

Acerco su boca a mi oído y muy sensualmente me dijo:

-Tengo una idea, solo haz lo que te digo.

Entonces su mano se deslizo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura nuevamente. Me costaba respirar, el me estaba apretando muy fuerte.

-Ahora, comienza a levantar los cuchillos –Me dijo al oído nuevamente.

Ciertamente me costaba pensar, quizás el hecho de que no respiraba me estaba afectando. Pero hice lo que me pidió. Cerré los ojos, deslice mi mapa mental, detecte los cuchillos y comencé a elevarlos. A duras penas levante 60. Era mi record pero casi no estaba consciente, y el tacto de Sasuke más su aroma hipnotizador no estaban ayudando en nada.

-¿Hasta allí llegas? –Me susurro y no pude más que balbucear un simple –Si- pero él, recién empezaba con su plan –concéntrate e intenta elevar mas- me dijo, pero ya no me daba más la fuerza. En ese momento lo sentí moverse. Su mano… ¿Bajo? Exacto. Una de sus manos, para ser más exacta la derecha, comenzó a deslizarse desde mi cintura hasta mi abdomen bajo. Paso por debajo de mi camisa y allí lo sentí apoyar su cálida mano sobre mi piel. Me dio un violento escalofrió. Pero de alguna manera sentí livianos todos los cuchillos. Y pude levantar más.

100 cuchillos eran los que ahora podía controlar. Era increíble como solo el tacto de Sasuke me había dado alguna especie de fuerza.

-Mas –Susurro. Entonces rápidamente me dio la vuelta, y quedamos enfrentados. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharme uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Mis ojos recorrieron su cara. Tenía una picara y perversa plasmada en el rostro. Aunque no entendía que ganaba con desnudarme, no me disgustaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que él quisiera algo más que entrenar.

Termino por sacarme la camisa pero me soltó de repente. Se alejo dejando nuestros cuerpos a escasos centímetros porque al parecer, el intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Como todavía podía manejar los chuchillos, fui por más, en una idea genial.

Hice un círculo rodeándonos con los cuchillos. Y comencé a acercarlos hacia nosotros. Sasuke y yo cruzábamos nuestras miradas sin separarlas ni por un segundo. Había fuego en sus ojos, y me quemaba. Los cuchillos se acercaron hasta tocar filosamente mi espalda y su espalda. Mi plan salió a la perfección, ya que por el empuje peligroso de los cuchillos se acerco a mí, dejando nuestros abdómenes pegados y nuestras bocas tan cerca como para respirar el mismo aire. Pero para mi sorpresa soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Esto está mal –me susurro, y sabía a que se refería.

-No sé porque "está mal" –Reproche.

-Creo que… Se me fue de las manos –Dijo, y me tomo el mentón para mirarme más de cerca.

-Sinceramente no me importa cruzar límites –dije pícaramente. Y en ese momento recordé que mi camisa estaba en el suelo, y yo, estaba en ropa interior. Pensé que era injusto. Si yo estaba sin remera, el se merecía el mismo castigo de mi parte.

Tome su remera. Y comencé a levantarla, lenta pero firmemente.

-¿Sabes lo que haces? –Me cuestiono.

-En lo absoluto –y una sonrisa corrió en su rostro al igual que en el mío.

Deje los cuchillos caer. Al diablo se fue mi concentración, pero era su culpa. Seducirme para ganar poder y concentración definitivamente no era un buen plan si el, se iba a dejar llevar por la situación.

Me gustaba la idea de sacarle la remera y definitivamente me gusto más cuando finalmente se la quite, un beso frenético me sorprendió.

Poco a poco se nos iba de las manos. Me di cuenta de que todo estaba perdido cuando violentamente paro y me arrastro hasta un árbol cercano al bosque y allí, desesperadamente volvimos a besarnos intensamente. Sus manos bajaban mas a cada segundo, y las mías, bueno, sinceramente no sabía dónde estaban mis manos.

Me quito la parte superior de mi ropa intima. Allí entendí que esto iba enserio. También me di cuenta que si yo seguía con esto, me uniría totalmente a él y dejaría completamente de lado mi vida anterior. Pero no me importaba porque él era junto con Naruto, lo único que tenia. Por lo tanto no vacile ni un segundo ponerme seria en el asunto.

De un momento al otro estaba en el suelo. Con el Uchiha casi arriba mío. Sentía sus carisias, su calor, su olor, su todo era un tesoro para mí. Era la primera vez que llegábamos tan lejos. Pero cuando el desabotono el primer botón de mi jean. Se quedo inmóvil.

-¡Lo siento! Es que… -Naruto estaba inmovilizado a unos metros de nosotros. Maldición, acaso nunca íbamos a no ser interrumpidos. Solté el suspiro más largo que nunca había tenido y mire a Sasuke que ya estaba sentado a mi lado, esperando una justificación. Tome la remera de Sasuke y me la puse. No estaba bien ir por ahí media desnuda.

-Naruto… -Susurro furioso Sasuke- ¿Qué rayos es tan importante?

Su mirada paso de ser divertida, a ponerse seria. Al parecer el tenia algo que comunicarnos.

-Ellos están aquí –Y en ese segundo, mi mundo paro, completamente.

_Stronger – Britney Spears_

_Hey, yeah _

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today, baby_

_You might think that I won't make it on my own_

_But now I'm…_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness isn't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

_That I ever thought that I could be, baby_

_I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care 'bout me_

_You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong_

'_Cause now I'm…_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness isn't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

_Come on, now_

_Oh, yeah_

_Here I go, on my own_

_I don't need anybody, better off alone_

_Here I go, on my own now_

_I don't need anybody, not anybody_

_Here I go, alright, here I go_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness isn't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

Corrimos hasta el lugar en donde según Naruto, alguien nos vigilaba.

Y no se equivoco en casi nada. El único error que cometió fue que, no era una sola persona la que nos buscaba, sino que había miles de ángeles acechándonos. Y detrás de ellos, a una distancia prudente entre ambos, un centenar de demonios.

-Esto será divertido- Dijo Sasuke, aun en cuero y con una sonrisa macabra.

-Uff, si, totalmente –dije yo, resaltando el sarcasmo, ya que era obvio que ellos eran muchos, y nosotros solo tres.

-Creo que no es momento de charlas –dijo Naruto, que lo vi por primera vez serio.

Entonces nuestra definición comenzó. Las amenazantes miradas entre nosotros y ellos. Ellos que eran miles de seres que querían eliminarnos. Pero yo, no estaba dispuesta a ello. No me importaba el costo; no me importaba si pasaba el resto de mi eternidad hundida en el más profundo del infierno. Yo los salvaría.

Pero pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Ya que en el momento que cientos de angelen comenzaron a volar hacia nosotros agresivamente, me di cuenta que me costaría. Y mucho.

**Hola mis unicornios lectores. Disculpen por la demora, pero sepan entender que aunque yo quisiera escribir, mis profesores no tenían la misma idea. Maldita escuela.- Tras este solo habrá dos capítulos más, asi que comenten ahora, ya que luego no podre agradecerles al termino del fic ;) Saludos a todos. Juli.-**


	15. Nuestra batalla

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va decimo quinto capítulo de Ángel y Demonio.**_

_**RECUERDEN QUE EL PROXIMO ES EL ULTIMO.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliUchi.**_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Me gustaba la idea de sacarle la remera y definitivamente me gusto más cuando finalmente se la quite, entonces un beso frenético me sorprendió._

_Sentía sus carisias, su calor, su olor, su todo era un tesoro para mí. Era la primera vez que llegábamos tan lejos._

_-Naruto… -Susurro furioso Sasuke- ¿Qué rayos es tan importante?_

_-Ellos están aquí –Y en ese segundo, mi mundo paro, completamente._

_Entonces nuestra definición comenzó. No me importaba el costo; no me importaba si pasaba el resto de mi eternidad hundida en el más profundo del infierno. Yo los salvaría._

**Nuestra batalla**

En un primer momento, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia lo más profundo del bosque, en uno de los claros, cuando el sol en su máximo esplendor me tomo por sorpresa, note que hasta ese momento no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi mundo cambio tanto en solo unos meses que no logre darme cuenta de todo, y menos del hecho de asimilarlo.

Desde mi vida monótona, que en realidad no podía ser llamada vida. Hasta _esa_ nueva peligrosa misión.

Desde el reencuentro, hasta la verdad de nuestro pasado.

Desde la soledad y la tristeza, hasta el apoyo de esas personas inolvidables.

Desde las confesiones, hasta la decisión de tomar un nuevo rumbo.

Desde los enemigos, llegando al amor puro.

Desde la nada, a un todo. Que ahora le daba color a mi vida.

Todo aquello, había pasado tan rápido que no note las cosas que tenía a mí alrededor. Ya que en estos últimos tiempos, había estado concentrándome en entrenar y en encontrar la manera de salvarlos. Lamentablemente, no halle más que aquel método que tanto asustaba a Sasuke… Sacrificio.

Simplemente debía dar mi cuerpo y mi alma por ellos, y asunto solucionado, ellos seguían viviendo en este mundo y yo… Me iba al infierno…

Pero, en ese segundo que reflexione me hice más fuerte. Cuando tome conciencia de lo que yo había vivido, pude darme cuenta de que había más opciones. Y si no había, yo las crearía; porque luego de esa maldita vida en mi pasado, yo no merecía volver, ni yo, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto merecíamos ser castigados.

Comencé a tener impaciencia. A medida que avanzábamos por el bosque, los arboles, sus hojas, la brisa, y todos los bellos detalles que en ese momento componían el bosque, comenzaron a molestarme. Había tanta vegetación que daba la sensación que nunca saldríamos de allí. Pero era una suerte que Naruto ya conocía todo el lugar al igual que Sasuke.

Puse todo en claro; mis sentimientos, mis deseos, mi amor, mi odio, mis dolores y lo deje apartado de mi mente y comencé a hacer lo que debía: Juntar energía.

Era algo que necesitaba si quería tener una batalla en serio. Pero hoy era especial ya que al estar rodeada de naturaleza, recolectar energía era algo fácil y aquel tipo de energía era la más indicada para el peligroso momento.

Sasuke y yo volvimos a nuestra forma de arcángel, Naruto que ya estaba transformado, también comenzó a concentrarse a lo largo del corto viaje. Sasuke por su lado, al ser un demonio, no necesitaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya que su energía, al igual que los humanos tenía un tope y no podía recargarse sin antes descansar, solo que ese tope, era algo muy difícil de alcanzar.

La impaciencia entre nosotros estaba clara. No veíamos la hora de llegar y terminar con el asunto. Aunque también estaba ese miedo, que no podíamos disipar… ese sentimiento de mierda, que hacía que te temblara el cuerpo y tengas dudas, dudas de tus propias habilidades, dudas sobre la capacidad de soportar dolor que tenias.

Sacudí mi cabeza, yo ya estaba concentrada, no había lugar en mi mente para vacilaciones, era todo o nada, ellos o nosotros.

Entonces sentí sus presciencias. Miles. Eran miles de seres claros y oscuros. Demonios y ángeles listos para la batalla. No podía verlos, pero algunas de las presencias era tan fuertes como las nuestras.

-Están aquí. Y son demasiados. –Susurre con el corazón en la boca.

Salimos del bosque y a unos cientos de metros se encontraban nuestros enemigos. Me sorprendí brevemente ya que distinguí entre los ángeles varios rostros conocidos, pero eso era algo obvio, mis "viejos compañeros" ahora intentarían matarme. En realidad, todos mis ex subordinados se encontraban allí.

No sentía nada por ellos, ya que cuando los necesite nunca estuvieron, justo como ahora que se ponían en nuestra contra… Pero no los culpaba, en su lugar yo tampoco habría cometido tal locura como enfrentarse a esto...

Ahora no importaba si ellos me querían o si yo no los extrañaba. Ahora lo único en lo que mi mente se fijaba, era en las dos personas más importantes en mi vida, que tenia a mis costados listos para comenzar la batalla. Yo daría todo, hasta mi alma por ellos y ellos la darían por mí. Si uno desaparecía, lo haríamos todos.

Entonces escuche una voz que me llamaba. Esa voz, era suave, dulce, y triste notoriamente. Como yo podía escuchar pensamientos, alguien me estaba llamando en silencio físico; preste atención y encontré la ubicación de la voz… Era Hinata. Ella se encontraba en la segunda fila de ángeles listos para luchar. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de un detalle: Ángeles inocentes como ella morirían en una lucha sangrienta y violenta, sin tener nada que ver.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con ella, que me miro sorprendida y asustada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad no me llamaba, ella solo pensaba en mí, de una forma triste y desconsolada.

Me alentó mucho –irónicamente-, escuchar cómo, incluso la más ingenua de los ángeles creía que íbamos a morir. Eso era lo normal para todos, lo malo muere, lo bueno vive. Y nosotros, los renegados de algo que nos hacia infelices, éramos los malos, los que debían morir. Pero… ¿Quién define lo malo y lo bueno? ¿Por qué nosotros debíamos ser los malos, si solo escapamos hacia nuestros sueños? ¿Por qué ellos tenían el derecho de matarnos, solo porque no hicimos lo que ellos querían? Muchas preguntas de ese tipo frecuentaron mi cabeza por unos segundos, pero eso, me daba fuerza para continuar, salir, y pelear por nuestro bienestar y nuestros sueños, que yo definitivamente cumpliría.

Fue entonces que Tsunade comenzó a leer nuestras supuestas razones de castigo y muerte. Menciono cosas como que yo los traicione, y di información al enemigo, que Sasuke escapo de su castigo obligatorio y soborno a un aliado, y que Naruto simplemente me siguió. Por cosas como ello debíamos ir al infierno o desaparecer. Absolutamente todos los ángeles miraron raro a Tsunade cuando dijo que Sasuke me había sobornado. ¿Sobornado con que, con amor? Por favor… Dijo también, que yo no merecía vivir, porque desde el momento en el que abandone el cielo, me convertí en una inservible e irrespetuosa renegada. Que yo tendría que saber, que cosas no debía hacer tras cazar a tantos renegados en mi existencia. Y todas las sartas de idioteces que decía, me estaban molestando, y mucho.

Y bueno, llego un punto que se paso de la raya. Se metió con Naruto, y eso no lo permitiría. Dijo claramente como él, no servía para nada, que siempre había sido un estúpido malvivido, que solo era un consentido de Dios, que tampoco merecía sus poderes extremos porque su capacidad mental no daba para tanto control y que su capacidad para destruir era tan grande, que debían destruirlo.

Estuvo aproximadamente diez minutos diciendo tantas tonterías como se le ocurrieron hasta que por fin, en un momento, se detuvo y concluyo con un –Por todo esto, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Haruno… hoy, se irán al infierno.

Los tres suspiramos con un aire de nostalgia y nerviosismo y decidimos enfrentar el mal momento: Matar y masacrar a miles de ángeles inocentes, sin contar de que había además muchos otros miles demonios que también debíamos eliminar. Se sentía pésimo, casi como una puñalada o la misma muerte hacer tal crueldad, pero… Yo no permitiría que ellos mueran. No, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

Escuche como Sasuke carraspeaba su garganta. Ahí fue cuando lo mire y caí en la cuenta de su posición: Parecía un león agazapado, deseando a su presa… Concentrado, a la espera del momento adecuado para saltar y perseguir velozmente a la caza, cortando el viento y sintiendo como la tierra se desgarra a cada paso, para terminar por asesinar a su casería triunfante… Todo ello veía en su posición… Todos sus músculos tensionados, sus ojos negros clavados en el horizonte, analizando a cada uno de nuestros enemigos, entrando en sus mentes, lentamente, implantando miedo y al mismo tiempo ganando confianza y furia. Sus manos cerradas en puños muy apretados, listas para golpear e invocar cualquier tipo de arma, que sierva mara su supervivencia. Las alas, negras y absolutamente tenebrosas reclinadas a la espera de despegar como un rayo. El, en todo sentido, estaba listo para defenderse, y defendernos…

Vi como abrió la boca para hablar, y su tenebrosa voz comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.

-Los que no quieran morir, váyanse ahora, que tienen la oportunidad de vivir. Los que crean que esto es injusto, ahora es el tiempo de revelarse y unirse a nosotros… pero lo que lo crean justo, y piensen en su arrogancia que pueden ganar, y salir vivos de aquí, pues bien, quédense… pero les aseguro que para ustedes, esto será peor que el infierno…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Su pequeño discurso había terminado por ser aterrador, incluso para mí. Pero el miedo que me causo, se transformo en confianza, y una muy pura.

Pero al parecer, todos los del otro bando se creían muy duros, porque se empezaron a reír. La mayoría reía por ignorancia, no sabían lo que se estaban ganando con esto…

Sasuke se nos acerco y nos dijo en voz baja:

-Maten a los que menos puedan, así podrán darse cuenta de lo que se ganaron… Dolor. –Eso demostraba que detrás de la fachada de maldad que tenia, el en su interior no quería matar a todos, eso era una crueldad.

Asentí y susurre:

-No mueran, los necesito.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, y los 3 nos colocamos en posición de ataque, solo quedaba esperar su orden de ataque y comienzo de la batalla.

Pero cuando creía que no podía haber nada más aterrador, violento o increíble, Naruto hizo su gran destaque: Saco ese poder maligno interno que llevaba desde siempre. Algo rojo empezó a brotar de su piel y rápidamente se comenzó a unir a su piel… Naruto se estaba transformando en algo horrible.

Al parecer el controlo esa energía demoniaca para transformar partes clave de su cuerpo, como las alas; que ahora eran más grandes y parecía que ardían; él cambio en muchas cosas, ahora era increíblemente más fuerte y su presencia era tan poderosa que me costaba leerla. Estar cerca de él te hacia doler la cabeza. Claramente no podía entrar a su mente, ni mucho menos escuchar sus pensamientos pero eso era algo bueno, ya que yo no era la única con poderes mentales en esta batalla… muchos otros ángeles también poseían poderes raros y peligrosos como los nuestros…

Tsunade comenzó a caminar para colocarse a un costado de la batalla… La maldita no quería salir lastimada. Estaba claramente huyendo a un lugar seguro. Y allí ya estábamos todos listos. Todos tensos y concentrados para matar y defenderse… Nuestras vidas estaban en definición y no sería fácil terminar con eso.

Tsunade dio la señal que era símbolo de estar en posición y en ese momento… La batalla comenzó.

En un segundo me di cuenta de su alineación, los más rápidos estaban delante. Y como nuestra distancia no era mucha, en un máximo de 3 segundos los tuvimos a dos metros de distancia; pero como eran aproximadamente 20, Sasuke pudo con ellos de un golpe, y quedaron noqueados violentamente.

Nos separamos rápidamente a nuestras ya organizadas posiciones, en el lapso de segundos que la 2º línea de batalla comenzó a atacarnos, esta vez eran más. Queríamos continuar la batalla solos en distintos puntos hasta que las cosas se complicaran y tuviéramos que trabajar juntos.

Se puso cada vez peor, porque cada un periodo de 30 segundos, los escuadrones de ángeles salían desde sus filas hacia donde estábamos nosotros, y cada vez había mas y mas.

Al principio, pude leer en la mente de Tsunade que mando a los más débiles de poderes, para cansarnos, ya que eran demasiados, podía con ellos… pero venían de a cientos, y todavía los demonios no habían entrado a batalla, eso sería lo peor, tener que matar a los demonios más fuertes. Ya que ellos estaban casi a nuestra altura.

En ese momento yo no estaba usando mis poderes físicos, sino que usaba los mentales, me metía en sus cabezas al acercarse y les "quemaba las neuronas" por decirlo así. Pero Sasuke y Naruto no usaban su mente en lo absoluto, sino que destrozaban a sus enemigos a fuerza bruta, aunque en ese momento no podía concentrarme en ellos, tenía a demasiados oponentes sobre mí, debía concentrarme… tenía que hacerlo o estábamos muertos...

Poco a poco fui reconociendo el terreno psíquicamente. Sabia exactamente donde estaban cada uno de mis enemigos y donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

Pero lamentablemente cada vez se ponía peor… Y eso que los demonios todavía no habían entrado en el juego. Cuando los ángeles y los demonios se unieran, las cosas se nos complicarían demasiado.

Por mi cabeza paso mi vida en un segundo. Tan de golpe y sin previo aviso que sentí como algo me golpeaba, muy fuerte en la espalda…Era algo punzante, y que intentaba traspasar mi piel violentamente. Pero no, ya no lo permitiría.

Con un solo movimiento me di vuelta, le quite la lanza, se la clave y lo empuje lejos. Todo eso en segundos… Allí me di cuenta que era hora de pelear… Y que los juegos mentales debía dejarlos para después, ya que ahora, necesitaba acabar con muchos, más rápido.

Comencé a moverme rápido, sentía la como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi, casi no veía mis movimientos, y allí me di cuenta como todo el entrenamiento se Sasuke me había afectado, era increíble, yo nunca había peleado así… Me sentía… yo… sentía poder y más ganas de matar.

Mire de reojo a Sasuke, cuando él se presento en mi cabeza… Lo vi y recordé mi razón de vivir…

Entonces más fuerza entro en mí, lastime a más y más… Por ello mucha sangre comenzó a correr por mis manos y a mancharme… Eso me asusto… Había olvidado por un momento el significado de "masacre"… Aunque en realidad no los estaba matando, pero los estaba hiriendo muy fuerte… Pero lo deje de lado, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarme, en ese momento, solo pensaba en defender lo que era mío, y además, lo hecho estaba hecho, cada uno estaba en esa guerra por propia elección.

**Narra Sasuke…**

La ira se apodero de mí por completo. Ese lado maligno que escondía, salió, y estaba listo para hacer lo que mejor le salía… Matar. Me deje llevar. No podía morir a manos de ninguno de esos insignificantes ángeles. Yo, era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, así que termine por transformarme en eso que trataba de ocultar… Un demonio sediento de muerte. Aun así, todavía me quedaba un poco de conciencia sobre mis hechos, al menos sabia a quienes debía o no atacar. Podía controlarme solo hasta ese insignificante punto, porque mi cuerpo parecía moverse solo, sin obedecer mis pensamientos, pero por el momento no era un problema… por el momento. De repente escuche ruidos fuertes desde el lado de Sakura… Ella en verdad estaba peleando con su fuerza física… Me sentí feliz, porque yo le había enseñado esas cosas, y ahora ella peleaba en mi nivel… Casi hasta era más fuerte que yo, debía admitirlo, aunque no me agradaba que mi novia pudiera matarme…Aun no lo éramos novios oficialmente, pero claramente entre nosotros había algo más que simple amistad… Ya que ella había dejado todo por mí, yo le debía la vida entera. Sin contar que la amaba más que a nada…

Por ello, la defendería hasta la muerte. Yo sabía bien que esto era una locura, eran demasiado para nosotros, en algún momento se nos acabaría la energía, y allí actuaria yo, porque claramente me sacrificaría por ellos, no me importaba absolutamente nada. Sakura y Naruto no irían al infierno por mi culpa. Yo había vivido eso, y era inexplicable el dolor que vivías segundo a segundo.

Me di cuenta que ya habíamos acabado con la mitad de los ángeles que nos atacaban. Era momento de un golpe fuerte, y así ya podríamos definir esto, porque en cuanto termináramos la otra mitad de ángeles, Tsunade no dudaría en enviar a los ángeles más fuertes junto con esos demonios. Yo quería llegar a eso cuanto antes, así tendríamos más energía, y quizás, tener oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Volví a mi mismo y ese demonio volvió a su lugar. Hice la señal, y en momentos volvimos a juntarnos. Era hora de hacer nuestros primeros movimientos juntos. Tras un largo e intensivo entrenamiento, habíamos logrado hacer juntos un súper rayo, con la unión de nuestros tres poderes… pero lamentablemente, nuestra energía se agotaba totalmente al 3º rayo. Ahora haríamos el primero, con la intención de terminar con la 2º mitad.

Rápidamente nos concentramos y en un segundo liberamos totalmente nuestros propios rayos, los cuales se unieron rápidamente y causaron una gran explosión; que a nosotros no nos hacía nada, gracias al escudo mental que podía sostener Sakura. Aunque en realidad, ese rayo no era mortal para los ángeles, porque solo les hacía perder la conciencia incluyendo algunos golpes… pero así era mejor, matar a demasiados no estaba en nuestros planes.

Segundos después de la gran explosión, Sakura levanto el escudo y los tres salimos volando rápidamente a través del humo con dirección a Tsunade. Ella estaba junto a todos los demonios y los ángeles más fuertes, ese era nuestro objetivo.

-Puedo sentirla maldecir- Se jacto Sakura, al parecer la pelirrosa estaba de buen humor.

-Hmp –largue, no había tiempo para charlas, ya estábamos a metros de volver a enrollarnos en una gran pelea.

Nos separamos unos metros, y en un ataque sorpresa comenzamos a golpear todo lo que teníamos adelante. Pero en un momento sentí como si me dispararan en la cabeza, el dolor que comencé a sentir era insoportable, dolía tanto que me costaba concentrarme en mis pensamientos… Algo me estaba atacando… Pero no físicamente, sino que mentalmente, tal como lo haría Sakura…

Allí recordé que ella me puso en aviso sobre los posibles poderes mentales de algunos ángeles. A ella no podrían hacerle nada, y a Naruto tampoco; por su poder especial.

Pero a mí me estaba matando el dolor. Intente soportarlo y continuar peleando pero solo 3 segundos después caí al suelo retorciéndome del dolor. Iba a morir si no me levantaba.

Y pasó lo que yo pensaba, me atacaron, algo me golpeo fuerte en la cabeza y sentí como me desvanecía… Poco a poco no sentía nada, mi vista comenzó a nublarse… Cerré los ojos en el momento que unos ojos verdes perla se pusieron delante de mí.

**Narra Sakura…**

Entre el humo comenzamos la lucha, los habíamos tomado por sorpresa. A todos… menos a los que tenían poderes mentales. Pude leer en sus mentes como rápidamente intentaban entrar en mi cabeza más de 10 ángeles, se sentía como que algo me punzaba, como queriendo romper mi escudo mental, no dolía, pero se hacían notar…Como no lo consiguió, me dejaron…

En ese momento caí en que Sasuke estaba desprotegido. No me había dado cuenta antes. Me alarme y busque rápidamente su ubicación, y lo peor fue tener que esquivar a todos los enemigos que me rodeaban, fue difícil, pero lo conseguí.

-¡Oh no, mierda! –masculle cuando entre las sombras del humo lo vi caerse.

Y me lance como una bala hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Sasuke. Me quede impactada, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza y me asuste demasiado. Salte sobre él, y aleje a todos los ángeles que estaban cerca de un solo golpe…cree un campo de protección en nuestro alrededor y lo tome entre mis brazos. El había perdido la conciencia, alguien lo había atacado mentalmente…

Revise su herida, por suerte no era fatal, ni siquiera era profunda. Gracias a los poderes que tenía el, rápidamente la herida comenzó a cicatrizar y el debía despertar rápido.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke despierta! ¡SASUKE! –Mi último grito ya fue alto, entonces abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos me paso? –Pregunto desconcertado.

-Luego te explico, ahora levántate, no hay tiempo. –Dije rápidamente- escucha, te protegeré la mente durante un lapso de 4 minutos, mas no soporto… pero debes atacar a los que tienen poderes mentales rápidamente ¡¿Entendiste?.

Sasuke asintió, parecía sorprendido de mi actitud. Pero es que estaba muy alterada y sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo. Me sentía totalmente fatal. Pero una vez más sacudí mi cabeza, y me concentré en mí deber.

-En 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora! –En ese exacto momento puse el escudo en Sasuke, y el salió disparado. Era muy posible que encuentre a nuestros atacantes mentales, por las punzadas que yo había sentido antes. El ahora compartía ese poder conmigo, pero solo podía sostenerlo por unos minutos…

Mientras tanto yo me levante del suelo para seguir peleando… Entonces, al levantar la mirada, vi como Naruto se enfrentaba a 5 demonios. Era increíble, ¿el solo contra cinco? Era obvio que él era el más fuerte de nosotros… Me decidí en ayudarle, corrí hasta donde estaba el y me puse a su lado. En una centésima de segundo él me miro, dándome la aprobación para pelear a su lado, ya que nosotros teníamos una especie de técnica. Juntos, era por eso que yo necesitaba de su aprobación para comenzar.

Iniciamos esa especia de baile violento, en el que los dos coordinábamos perfectamente. Nosotros teníamos experiencia en pelear juntos, hacíamos eso desde pequeños. Nos conocíamos en la batalla perfectamente, desde las virtudes hasta los defectos. Era por eso que éramos casi invencibles juntos. Fue así que juntos pudimos con los 5, pero rápidamente llegaron más y más. Ya habían pasado 3 minutos desde que Sasuke tenía el escudo, rogaba para que ya hubiese podido con ellos…

Mi rostro se ilumino cuando lo divise acercarse, totalmente ileso. Aunque no pude darle mucha atención, ya que mantener el nivel de Naruto no era nada fácil. Se unió a nosotros, pero a unos metros, el se ocupo de uno los costados.

Tome un poco de confianza… Poco a poco las cosas se volvían mejores. Ellos empezaron a cansarse a los 10 minutos de batalla. Y nosotros seguíamos con las mismas fuerzas del principio. Sasuke dio una nueva señal. Era la hora de otra explosión.

Nos unimos rápidamente, unimos nuestros rayos y en segundos todo había explotado. Desaparecieron más de mil presencias, al parecer, muchos ángeles volvieron al paraíso mientras que muchos otros demonios también volvieron al infierno. Una nueva señal de Sasuke me hizo alterar. Era hora de hacer lo que venía practicando hace tanto tiempo. Mientras el humo todavía estaba, Naruto se lanzo por el mismo a seguir con la batalla, mientras que yo me concentraba y Sasuke invocaba cientos de cuchillas.

-¡No podre con todas ellas! –Le dije una vez que el había invocado 800 cuchillas.

-Tranquila, las lanzaras por tandas. Ahora, solo con 100. E intenta no darle a Naruto. –Dijo Sasuke.

Entonces las sentí, las eleve y violentamente en un golpe de energía las lance. Me sorprendió lo eficaz que resulto aquello.

Repetí los movimientos y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlas, se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Tu manejas el fuego verdad? –Le grite.

-Claro, ¿por qué? –Pregunto.

-En cuanto lance las cuchillas, enciéndelas, esa sería una ventaja más. –El miro con una sonrisa torcida. Yo tenía razón, y esa era una excelente idea.

Terminamos por lanzar aproximadamente 2.000 cuchillas. Era increíble que yo haya podido hacer eso, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Pero todavía quedaban muchísimos enemigos, y necesitábamos algo más fuerte que eso para matarlos.

-Transformemos completamente –Me sugirió Sasuke, que parecía que había leído mis pensamientos.

Ambos formamos capullos con nuestras alas y nuestras transformaciones comenzaron. La luz que emitíamos debía ser impresionante, por eso, Naruto al ver ello, comenzó también a transformarse en arcángel. Los tres terminaríamos en nuestras verdaderas formas.

Mis ojos se volvieron blancos como la nieve, en combinación con mi pelo, ahora un poco más largo, claro y brillante, incluso mi piel se puso un poco más clara; mis también ropas habían cambiado de forma: un vestido blanco cortísimo y muy apretado, rasgado en partes, con la espalda totalmente descubierta dejando entrever unos tatuajes en forma de escritos antiguos y con dos serpientes atravesando su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. Esos tatuajes eran símbolo de mi verdadera existencia. Mis pies ahora descalzos y unas tiras de tela que se desprendían de mi vestido flotaban a mí alrededor, yo parecía un dios, listo para atacar a todo lo que se me pusiera delante. En mi mano apareció una espada, muy filosa y fina; su hoja podía cortarlo todo rápidamente, esa arma había sido mi compañera de luchas desde el principio y a mí me encantaba manejarla. Muchos se me quedaron mirando, para luego posar su vista en Sasuke. El demonio extendió sus alas, pero no eran como las mías; las de Sasuke eran totalmente negras, no tenían plumas, y eran muy grandes, definitivamente sus alas eran las de un temible monstro. Al abrir sus alas, separando el capullo, dejo entrever un aura muy obscura se empezó a desprenderse de él; mostrando también a aquel demonio en su verdadera forma: Su rostro no había sufrido muchos cambios, al igual que yo, solo sus ojos cambiaron de color, que ahora eran de un rojo carmesí, tan aterrador como su presencia. Su vestimenta había cambiado, el llevaba solo un pantalón negro, que parecía de un material que aparentaba ser alguna especie de cuero, de su cintura colgaban unas finas cadenas brillantes; su torso estaba desnudo, haciéndolo ver extremadamente sexy. En ese momento me pregunte como había hecho para aguantarme no estar con él en todos estos meses, en verdad era un logro.

A lo lejos pude ver a Naruto, pero él no tenía alas ni nada por el estilo, el se transformaba en un monstro aterrador, y que era mejor no ser su enemigo en momentos como estos…

Y la pelea comenzó de nuevo. Arrasamos con muchísimos demonios. Por suerte Sasuke había planeado todo tan bien, que me costaba creer que los demonios y los ángeles estaban tan indefensos ante nosotros… Sin su plan, en este momento estaríamos totalmente perdidos, y por suerte, aun yo tenía esperanzas.

Era difícil. Ellos se defendían demasiado bien. Y defenderse de ellos era difícil. El único que podía eliminarlos de un solo golpe era Naruto y su súper fuerza. El estaba matándolos a todos y en poco tiempo la felicidad llego para nosotros. Después de haber usado todos mis poderes, desde mis poderes naturales, como el agua y el aire, la naturaleza, de haber peleado con mi espada con todas mis energías y haber pelado sangrientamente junto con Sasuke, por fin pudimos con ellos.

Muchos de los demonios que quedaban se dieron por vencidos y volvieron a su sitio, al igual que muchos ángeles que decidieron que no iban a poder con nosotros. La situación por fin paro, y nosotros nos reunimos a 3 metros de Tsunade. Ella nos miro con su peor cara de pánico… En verdad tenía ganas de matarla pero… Ella se merecía vivir con la culpa de que muchos ángeles murieron por su culpa, por querer venganza, muchos de sus subordinados murieron…O al menos eso pensaba ella, lo leí en sus pensamientos, pero en realidad, aproximadamente solo 10 ángeles habían muerto, de los miles que había allí. Porque nosotros no queríamos hacer daño, solo nos defendimos.

-Por favor, no me mates, te lo ruego –Le pidió de rodillas a Sasuke cuando el dio un paso adelante. El soltó una risita irónica y me miro a mi; sonriendo triunfante.

-Está bien, déjala. –Le dije. Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Nos miramos entre los tres. Estábamos destrozados. Los tres volvimos a nuestra forma original y el dolor corporal comenzó a hacerse notar… porque mientras peleábamos, la adrenalina apaciguaba el dolor, pero ahora que las cosas se tranquilizaban los dolores se volvían intensos. Pero podríamos soportarlo.

Todo estaba bien ahora, ambos nos sentamos en el suelo, mientras Tsunade estaba hecha una estatua arrodillada, en verdad no entendía que estaba haciendo… Todos estábamos tan felices, habíamos logrado sobrevivir. _Nada_ nos separaría ahora… O eso creí, hasta que de un momento al otro, Tsunade puso un revolver en la cabeza de Sasuke. Creí que las armas humanas no hacían nada, a los seres como nosotros, pero de repente Tsunade disparo… Y su sangre comenzó a correr, letalmente.

_**Holaa! Como están? Gracias por leer, este capítulo se me hizo un poco largo, pero por fin lo termine. Gracias a los que han seguido la historia hasta hoy, porque este es el ultimo capitulo… no lo continuare…AAAAAAAAAA TE ASUSTASTE? Jajajajjaajaajjaa no, dentro de poco voy a sacar el ultimo capi, espero que les haya gustado, prometo no tardarme mucho con el próximo y ultimo.**_

_**Saludoooos 3**_

_**Juli.**_


	16. Mi fin

_**¡Hola! Bueno aquí va el decimo sexto capítulo de Ángel y Demonio.**_

_**Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que la historia les haya gustado. Y este capítulo lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo al tope de mi mente (? Y por supuesto, con mucho amor 3**_

_**SasuSaku (L)**_

_**JuliBussot.**_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-No mueran, los necesito._

_La ira se apodero de mí por completo. Ese lado maligno que escondía, salió, y estaba listo para hacer lo que mejor le salía… Matar._

_Comencé a moverme rápido, sentía la como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi, casi no veía mis movimientos._

_Mis ojos se volvieron blancos como la nieve.__ Y al igual que yo, sus ojos cambiaron de color, que ahora eran de un rojo carmesí, tan aterrador como su presencia, Sasuke era un monstro, como Naruto._

_Nos miramos entre los tres. Estábamos destrozados._

_Nada nos separaría ahora… O eso creí…_

_Tsunade disparo… Y la sangre de Sasuke comenzó a correr, letalmente._

**Mi fin**

Cada parte de mi cuerpo se quedo paralizada. No podía respirar, moverme ni siquiera pensar. Una parte de mi corazón estaba detenido y la otra mitad estaba a menos de un metro de mí, desangrándose; por una bala que lo había traspasado. Ante mis ojos vi como el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke caía al suelo. No logre escuchar lo que Naruto dijo. Simplemente vi como él en un violento movimiento repentino le cortaba el cuello a Tsunade, al parecer el si podía moverse… Para luego quedarse como yo, anonadado e inmóvil. Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba y pasó por mi mente algo que hizo que mis ojos comenzaran a humedecerse, para luego bañarse en lágrimas. Y que mi cuerpo comenzara a tener terribles espasmos violentos.

-¿E-El esta mu-muerto? –balbucee ese pensamiento en voz alta, hacia Naruto. No podía creerlo, definitivamente el no podía morir, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento y esfuerzo para que el… ¿muera?

Después de haber terminado totalmente con el escuadrón de Tsunade, ella misma se había encargado de lastimarlo y… ¿matarlo? No, eso era imposible. Ni mi cabeza ni mi corazón podrían soportarlo ni asimilar una idea como esa. Era demasiado dolor si el desaparecía de mi vida, me negué a aceptar que él no volvería a besarme, abrazarme, tocarme, sentirlo… No, no era posible, no.

Espere 5 segundo a que el diera señales de vida y nada… El no jugaría en momentos como este… espere 10 y vi como Naruto dio un paso hacia el. Luego dio otro, y al cabo de un momento se agacho y poso la mano en su hombro.

-¿Sa-sasuke? Vamos amigo, este no es el momento de bromas…-Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si esa bala lo había matado, porque su capacidad para regenerarse era total, casi era imposible lastimarlo pero… ¿Por qué no se movía?

-El no está jugando, está muerto incrédulos. –Dijo una voz muy gruesa y sombría detrás de nosotros.

Nos dimos vuelta en el acto, y alguien totalmente encapuchado con una gruesa y larga túnica negra miraba hacia nosotros. No se veía nada de él, ni siquiera sus ojos, ni tampoco poseía una presencia.

-¡¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Naruto, alterado y conmocionado.

-¿Tu quién crees que puedo llegar a ser? –Pregunto jugando con nosotros, esto ya era mucho para mí; me estaba superando, ya no aguantaba el dolor.

-¡No lo sé, ni tampoco tengo tiempo para juegos! ¡Ya dime quien eres! –Le grito Naruto, en verdad se había enfadado. El ser que estaba delante nuestro soltó una risotada, el se burlaba de nosotros.

-Bueno…Sabes…Todo el mundo me llama de una forma distinta… Diablo, Lucifer, Luzbel, Demonio, Belcebú, Satanás, Príncipe de las tinieblas, Rey del inframundo… Ustedes pueden llamarme como quieran. –Dijo maquiavélicamente… su voz daba escalofríos con solo escucharla. En verdad, ¿él era el diablo?

-E-es imp-imposible –Tartamudeo Naruto, que al igual que yo, tampoco podía creerlo.

-Oh niño. Todo es posible, este demonio a muerto y vine a buscar su alma, el es muy poderoso como para dejarlo ir así como así… -Entonces caí en la cuenta de que él se llevaría a Sasuke de nuevo al infierno. No podía permitir eso.

-¡NO! –Grite desesperada y Naruto me miro desentendido.

-¿Qué sucede niña? –Me pregunto divertido aquel ser. Como si esta situación fuera una telenovela.

-¡No te lo lleves por favor, devuélvele la vida, yo iré en su lugar! –Naruto me miro con los ojos como platos, pero era aquí donde mi plan se completaba. Por un momento creí que no sería necesario mi sacrificio, pero ahora que las cosas estaban así, yo daría mi vida por él, definitivamente. Lo amaba tanto que deseaba que él sea feliz, y no me importaba nada. Mire al supuesto diablo. Y le rogué con los ojos, aunque yo no veía sus rostro, sabía que me estaba mirando.

-Si eso es lo que quieres –Contesto después de unos segundos de pensárselo; al parecer el alma de un poderoso arcángel le atraía. Naruto, con el seño fruncido, abrió la boca para protestar pero levante un dedo en señal de que iba a hablar. Me pare, y di unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el, lo tome de su remera fuertemente y lo acerque a mí. Comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, era lógico.

-¿Sakura que has hecho? –Me susurro al oído, con la voz ronca, pude detectar que él estaba llorando.

-Escúchame hermano… Por favor no llores, porque yo estoy feliz. Estoy por hacer algo que salvara a Sasuke, tu sabes que lo amo y daría mi vida completa por el-

-¡Pero Sakura no-

-¡No, por favor entiéndeme! –Lo corte- Recuérdame por siempre, yo te voy a amar incluso si ya no existo, incluso si me estoy quemado en el infierno, yo te voy a amar por el resto de la eternidad…-Naruto comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, me abrazo muy fuerte, como si quisiese nunca dejarme ir. Era verdad, yo también lo lamentaba, pero era hora de que use mi poder por alguien, ese era mi propósito en la vida, usar mi poder para proteger a lo que más amaba, y exactamente eso haría, me sacrificaría por él.

Seque mis lágrimas en un intento de verme un poco mejor. Levante la cabeza y le mostré un pequeña sonrisa, porque era así como quería que me recordase, feliz, por lo que había hecho. Di un paso hacia atrás, desasiendo nuestro abrazo, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos y comenzó a llorar con locura.

-No quiero perderte –Dijo finalmente, en un ruego.

-No me perderás –susurre- estaré por siempre en tu corazón, incluso si algún día dejas de recordarme, yo permaneceré allí, y te daré fuerzas, para siempre. –El me miro, ya no sabía que decirme.

Entonces corrí la vista de él, me di la vuelta y me encontré con el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke. Di unos pasos hasta él, me agache lentamente, y comencé a acariciar su cabello, recorriendo lentamente cada parte de su perfecto rostro...Era algo más que obvio que lo extrañaría, más que a mi libertad, más que a mi vida, más que a todo. Tenía sangre y heridas por todas partes, y a un costado de su cabeza podía verse la gran herida que tenia. Aquello me rompió el corazón, y en un último intento de cariño, invoque mi espada y me corte las venas de una muñeca. Mi sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, entonces puse mi mano contra su herida, y mi sangre se unió con la de él, adentrándose en su cuerpo. Aunque sabía que eso no cambiaba las cosas, quise hacerlo, simplemente "porque si". Lo mire, y para cuando el flujo de mi sangre comenzó a disminuir, por mi rápida regeneración, retire mi mano… Me acerque a sus labios hermosos y lo bese; por última vez, esa era mi despedida.

-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare –susurre en su oído, en un intento de que llegue a su corazón. Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su nariz y sus ojos, parecía que él era el que estaba llorando. Me aleje un poco y puse mi mano sobre su pecho, sentí que así podía quedarme en su corazón, por siempre.

Entonces me di la vuelta, limpie mis lágrimas y enfrente mi destino. Y me aleje de Sasuke, para siempre.

-¿Estas lista? –Me pregunto el demonio. Deseando mi alma.

-Así es, pero por favor, devuélvelo a la vida, es un trato, promételo. –exigí firmemente.

-Quédate segura de ello. –Prometió. Y yo quise creerle, rogué porque mi sacrificio no sea en vano, y que ese demonio no me mintiera.

Entonces comencé a acercarme a él. Escuchaba el llanto de Naruto, era desconsolador. Me sentía fatal, pero me sentiría peor en un rato… cuando llegara al infierno, eso sería lo peor, pero ya lo superaría. Aunque estaba fuerte y decidida, esa era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado, definitivamente. Mas que las llamas que me quemarían constantemente, me dolería no poder verlos un nunca más, ellos dos eran lo único que me importaba, y su falta la sentiría como un cáncer.

El piso de repente comenzó a moverse violentamente peor que un terremoto. Y poco a poco una fractura comenzó a abrirse debajo del suelo, hasta que llego a la superficie y la tierra bajo mis pies comenzó a separarse. Un sudor frio comenzó a bajar por mi espalda, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente. El sentimiento de supervivencia naturalmente se despertó en mí, llamándome a escapar, pero mi corazón lo detenía, pensando en Sasuke que debía vivir. Simplemente me decidí por quedarme quieta y callada. Si me dieran a elegir entre la tristeza de mi vida pasada, y la soledad que debía enfrentar… Me quedaría con la soledad. Porque _nada_ me quitaría las cosas que había vivido con ellos. Yo había conseguido una vida, y por eso, ahora tenía algo que perder, algo por que llorar hasta la eternidad. Sonaba triste, pero era la verdad, gracias a ellos, yo tenía algo importante del cual cuidar y preservar… Mi propio tesoro. Pero todo recuerdo melancólico y toda esperanza se esfumo cuando el suelo violentamente se abrió más, dejándome ver lo que me esperaba. En ese momento escuche los gritos que salían desde allí, y el aura negra que comenzó a irradiarse de aquel lugar, mi corazón se paro al igual que mi respiración. Yo tenía miedo… Y mucho. Pero en ese segundo vi una luz detrás de mí, una luz que me quito todo el miedo, que me hizo sentir viva de nuevo, y que reavivo mi pasión por salvarlos. Sasuke estaba transformándose en lo que era en el pasado: Un arcángel… Solo pude ver, a través de la luz, como sus alas se poblaban de plumas blancas como la nieve; por ello me di cuenta, que Satanás había cumplido con su parte, por ello era hora de que yo cumpla con la mía.

-Yo ya cumplí con lo que pediste, ahora, vámonos- dijo su voz tenebrosa, obligándome a seguirlo.

Entonces me di vuelta hacia la gran grita, dejando de ver la transformación de Sasuke y de repente, sin explicaciones aquel demonio con la capa negra se desvaneció y una voz en eco susurro:

-Nos vemos abajo, te estaré esperando… No te tardes.

En ese momento pensé en escapar, pero una niebla monstruosa salió desde abajo y me tomo, Naruto reacciono en el acto, saltando hacia mí para ayudarme. Pero era en vano, aquella niebla me atrapo totalmente; envolviéndome y tirando hacia abajo. Solté un grito pero no sirvió de nada, porque para cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba bajando rápidamente hacia el infierno. La luz del sol se alejaba, y cada vez sentía más cerca el calor intenso y desagradable que se irradiaba... Comencé a perder la conciencia, no supe porque, pero mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir el vacio y la soledad. La grieta comenzó a cerrarse, y yo me di cuenta que todo se había acabado para mí. Me sentía bajar rápidamente, como cayendo en picada de un edificio. Me consolaba que ellos ahora estaban a salvo… pero a mí no me pasaba nada parecido, estaba totalmente sola. Este era mi final, nada podría sacarme de allí nunca. Poco a poco me deje ir, sabía que en algún momento despertaría nuevamente, quemándome en el más profundo dolor. Por ello, en ese momento, deje que las lágrimas cayeran como en una catarata por mi rostro, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos, sabiendo que yo no tenía salvación. Mi cuerpo se quedo inerte al igual que mi corazón, que se retorcía por mi futuro. La oscuridad me atrapo, y deje de ver nada. Mi cuerpo se había cerrado, casi como una auto defensa, para intentar mitigar el sufrimiento.

Escuche un estruendo, creí que ya había llegado al fondo, pero mi cuerpo seguía bajando. Entonces rescatándome de mí desmallo y de la oscuridad, apenas pude abrir los ojos, nublados. Solo pude ver una luz, muy brillante. Sabía que no estaba muriendo, no iba a ser tan fácil para mí desaparecer. Por eso cerré los ojos. No entendía que era esa luz, pero ella trajo una calidez linda, se sentía bien, al menos por el momento. Creí que tal vez, Satanás había tenido piedad de mí, y me regalaba algo de bienestar antes de mi castigo… No me parecía posible. Por lo que me esforcé en retomar un poco mi conciencia y abrir los ojos. Era raro, porque estaba desmallándome, muy lentamente. Al abrir los ojos, note que algo se acercaba a mí, estaba alucinando. Eso era seguro.

-¡Sakura, me lo prometiste! –Escuche una voz, muy lejana, que grito algo parecido a ello.

-¡Sakura! –Grito algo más cerca de mí. Eso me asusto, la voz era muy similar a la de Sasuke. El… No podía haber hecho una locura como bajar… No, no, no. Yo seguramente estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, porque por alguna razón, me había conectado con sus pensamientos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya despiértate! –Me dijo la voz muy cerca mío, entonces reaccione, mi vista se recobro, y pude ver la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos podían desear.

Sasuke estaba unos metros arriba mío, pero el ya no era un demonio, ahora era un arcángel. Sus ropas eran iguales a las de antes, pero en color blanco, sus alas volvieron a impresionarme, y aunque sus ojos aun eran rojos, su pelo azabache tenía un pequeño mechón blanco en su flequillo. El estiraba su mano hacia mí, a parecer el intentaba rescatarme, pero…

-¡No Sasuke! –le grite, y el quedo atónito- ¡sálvate, tú debes hacerlo! –Dije conmocionada, mis ojos lloraban a más no poder.

-Escúchame tonta, algo o alguien me dio poder, y mucho. Solo para salvarte, así que o sales conmigo o ambos nos quedamos aquí, porque yo no quiero una vida sino es contigo, en realidad yo _no_ _tengo_ vida sino es contigo, ¡¿LO ENTIENDES? –me grito, entonces lo entendí todo, yo tampoco quería una vida sin él. Yo lo amaba más que a mi vida, pero él era mi vida, por ello yo tenía que permanecer junto a él, incluso en el más profundo de los infiernos. Estire mi mano, y sentí su calor tomarla, pero de repente, me desvanecí por completo, intente luchar para volver a mi conciencia pero lamentablemente, me desmalle.

_**Relata Sasuke…**_

Todo paso demasiado rápido.

Desperté con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, casi no me dejaba respirar. Poco a poco el dolor se mitigo, y pude recobrar mi control; abrí los ojos y me encontré con una escena que me dejo pasmado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, mejor dicho, a zumbar a una velocidad inalcanzable a mi parecer. Sakura estaba al borde de una gran grita, y Satanás estaba en frente suyo. Pude reconocerlo por sus capas negras, la primera vez que lo vi, vestía algo parecido, además no tenia presencia, algo característico en el. Entonces caí y me di cuenta de todo: Sakura había roto su promesa, Tsunade me había matado y ella había dado su alma por mí. Estaba muy enojado, la ira comenzó a correr por mis venas, y en un impulso asesino intente lanzarme al demonio pero… no pude moverme. Ni un centímetro, nada. Estaba inmovilizado totalmente. Solo podía pestañar, al parecer Satanás quería que yo presencie la escena; pero sin entrometerme. Lo intente y lo intente, pero no podía hacer nada. Entonces vi como una luz comenzó a salir de mi pecho. Y solo en pocos segundos todo mi cuerpo se ilumino. Supe al instante lo que ocurría: Me estaba transformando nuevamente en Arcángel, todo por el sacrificio de Sakura. Yo sabía que eso pasaría si ella hacia eso. Ella también lo sabía, y aun sabiendo lo que le sucedería se sacrifico por mí, sin respetar nuestra promesa… Pero la entendía, yo habría hecho absolutamente lo mismo… Entonces una voz me susurro. No entendí lo que me dijo, yo aun estaba transformándome, pero esa voz… Su tono era cálido, me dio paz con tan solo escucharlo. Agudice el oído y entonces lo escuche…

-Salva a mi hija, te daré grandes poderes solo por eso. Son temporales, pero te ayudaran…–Mientras mi transformación terminaba, me quede pensando… el padre de Sakura y Naruto no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Dios. Caí en la cuenta de que si yo tenía a Dios de mi lado, salvarla no me costaría…

-Nos vemos abajo, te estaré esperando… No te tardes. –escuche claramente como Satanás le decía a Sakura, desapareciendo. Me causo más ira y repulsión su voz, intentando ser amable. Claramente le salía mal.

Mi transformación termino, y pude sentir como el poder corría en mis venas. Pero al mismo tiempo me di la vuelta, y note como Sakura ya no se encontraba allí. Vi a Naruto, revolcándose por el piso, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡¿Dónde está? –Le pregunte a punto de estallar. El me miro atónito, ya que me creía muerto, pero se rescato del asombro y con un dedo, señalo hacia abajo.

La abertura se estaba cerrando, pero por fortuna yo manejaba la tierra. Por lo que duplique el tamaño del hoyo. Desplegué mis alas y salte rápidamente hacia el vacio. No veía nada, estaba completamente oscuro y se escuchaban ruidos horrendos. Pero no tarde en verla, ella bajaba rápidamente, entregándose completamente.

-¡Sakura, me lo prometiste! –le grite, en intento para que reaccione. Pero era verdad, ella me había jurado no hacer esto… Si tenía la oportunidad, la regañaría luego. Pero ella ni se movió ante mi llamado. Ni siquiera me contesto. Lo que me preocupo bastante, entonces incremente la fuerza en mis alas y volé hacia abajo mucho más rápido. Sentía como ese poder que me habían entregado me hacía más fuerte. Se sentía increíble, lo que me dio confianza. Quizás ella me había querido salvar pero, yo sin ella no tenía nada; por ello debía salvarlo, costara lo que costara. Mientras más bajábamos el calor se incrementaba y empezaba a quemar. Los gritos también se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y el bello de mi cuerpo comenzó a erizarse. Pero no por miedo a morir, o al infierno, sino por miedo a perderla, y que ella tuviera que soportar ese dolor que yo conocía como la palma de mi mano.

Poco a poco me acerque lo suficiente como para que me escuchara, entonces le grite desesperado:

-Sakura! ¡Ya despiértate! –Entonces abrió sus ojos completamente, mirándome, una vez más con sus penetrantes ojos jade; que al parecer, por alguna razón tenían paz, no parecían para nada intranquilos…Hasta que me vio, en ese momento pude jurar como su vista se llenaba de alegría, para luego horrorizarse. Esos cambios fueron tan solo en instantes, pero los vi.

-¡No Sasuke, sálvate, tú debes hacerlo! –Me grito, y quede sorprendido, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que ella solo quería salvarme, la entendí… Pero ella debía entenderme a mi no iba a ser tan fácil para ella librarse de mí, yo la salvaría o la salvaría. No había en ese momento más opciones para nosotros.

-Escúchame tonta, algo o alguien me dio poder, y mucho. Solo para salvarte, así que o sales de aquí conmigo o ambos nos quedamos aquí, porque yo no quiero una vida sino es contigo, en realidad yo _no_ _tengo_ vida sino es contigo, ¡¿LO ENTIENDES? –le grite enfurecido, pero una sonrisilla broto en su rostro y levantando su brazo tomo mi mano… La sentí tan cálida, era como si hiciera años de no tocarla y sentir su calor rozándome nuevamente me devolvió un poco de paz. Pero de un momento al otro ella me soltó, desmallándose. Posiblemente ella había gastado toda su energía en la batalla y además ella era muy sensible en su interior, caer al infierno no era cualquier cosa.

Por lo que tome nuevamente su mano y violentamente la atraje hacia mí. Luego la acune en mis brazos fuertemente y comencé a volar en sentido contrario. En ese momento vi como unas sombras negras intentaban acercarse, pero la luz que se desprendía de mi las quemaba impetuosamente. No me tarde mucho en salir de allí, la luz del sol nos baño en el instante que salimos. Pero al surgir me encontré con algo increíble. Naruto estaba reclinado y agazapado, a punto de atacar a algo. Deje a Sakura sobre el pasto y me gire, entonces entendí que le sucedía a Naruto.

-Estúpido, deja a Sakura. –Me dijo Satanás, que estaba a punto de ser atacado por Naruto.

-En tus sueños… -me bufe- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto? –pregunte.

-El intento llevarme al infierno también a mí. –Me susurro Naruto, completamente enojado. Entonces lo entendí todo. Esto era una trampa del Diablo hacia nosotros, quería nuestras almas; Por ello Dios me había dado poderes, él quería que yo los ayude a no caer en el infierno. Satanás había vuelto nuevamente a llevarnos a todos.

-¿Entonces porque no lo matamos?-Le dije a Naruto, que me miro desconcertado, era obvio que no podíamos matar a Satanás nosotros dos solos, pero le guiñe un ojo. Dándole a entender que solo lo asustaríamos un poco, quizás así nos dejara en paz. Naruto asintió, y ambos comenzamos a acercarnos a Satanás.

-Acaso me dejaran afuera del juego –Dijo una voz cantarina detrás de mí. Sakura había reaccionado, pero al mirarla me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada, al igual que Naruto. Era posible que no sobreviviéramos a una pelea con Satanás, era imposible ganarle. Por lo que pensé en escapar; y en ese instante le hice la seña a Naruto para retirarnos pero… Nos sorprendimos cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar una vez más, y la grieta se abrió aun más. Una espesa niebla comenzó a rodearnos, y comencé a sentir como mis poderes se debilitaban y ya no pude moverme, íbamos a ser arrastrados al infierno; no quería en verdad no quería… Me daba mucha impotencia no poder hacer nada; ¿porque esto tenía que terminar así? Esa niebla nos quitaba la energía rápidamente, y para cuando me di cuenta ya no podía mantenerme en pie

-Ya no jugaran mas –dijo Satanás astutamente.

Me gire hacia Sakura, ella estaba mirándome, con esos profundos ojos que me volvían loco. Sentí una punzada en el corazón y me sentí muy mal al darme cuenta de que perdí mucho tiempo con ella, ni siquiera le había dicho claramente que la amaba… Quizás ya era muy tarde pero…

-Te amo –Musite. Si este era nuestro fin, esto era lo último que quería hacer porque un futuro sin ella, era un futuro sin sentido.

-Y yo a ti –Me dijo en tono de suplica, ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedería, nuestras vidas acabarían. Una lágrima se deslizo lentamente por su rostro y yo tuve ganas de detener al mundo con tal de consolarla.

Mire a Naruto y el nos miro a ambos al mismo tiempo. Esa mirada lo dijo todo, era una especie de despedida consuelo. Era similar a la mirada de un niño al cual no dejan salir a jugar, y tiene que aguantarse estar encerrado en su cuarto… Sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, entregándose, ya no nos quedaban fuerzas y habíamos perdido todas las esperanzas.

Nos iríamos los tres al infierno. La ira era incontrolable dentro de mí, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Game Over –Pensé irónicamente. Mientras sentía como cada gota de energía se escapaba de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

**-Relata Sakura-**

¿Este era nuestro fin? La impotencia de no poder negar esa incógnita era extrema.

La energía se desprendía de mí como una canilla abierta, y no podía hacer nada más que mirar desconsoladamente como nos desmallábamos. No quedaba nada más que esperar; me di cuenta de eso cuando escuche salir un _–Te amo-_ de la boca de Sasuke. Estábamos perdidos. Pero yo no quería aceptarlo. Yo quería una vida con Sasuke, ser feliz. En verdad, lo merecía. ¿Por qué la vida me castigaba así?

Ya nada de lo que pensaba importaba; cerré mis ojos y me deje ir. Caí en la oscuridad de mi mente, el vacio se apodero de mí. Ni siquiera intente recomponerme. Ya no sentía nada, mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más despacio por la falta de energía y note la tranquilidad en la que me encontraba. No escuchaba, olía, ni veía nada. Mi mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco y sin previo aviso un torrente de recuerdos cayó sobre mí, asustándome. Pasaban rápido, pero podía ver partes de mi vida hace muchísimos años.

La belleza de nuestras risas. Como extrañaba cada juego, cada momento vivido; cosas que no recordaba se reprodujeron en mi mente y note que era mi vida en segundos. También llegaron momentos difíciles y terribles, muertes y rechazos; batallas y abandonos… todo pasaba en segundos. Años de monotonía y de sentimientos encerrados en una caja de cristal, que luego de miles de mentiras lograron salir a la luz con el triple de fuerza. Sasuke, Naruto y yo… Solo era eso en mis recuerdos más actuales y felices. Cuando el amor y la alegría que había olvidado resurgieron, fue como un regalo inmenso pero… al parecer todo tenía fin, y a lo último volvía la tristeza.

Los recuerdos pararon. Comencé a sentir mucho miedo, demasiado. Acababa de ver mi vida en unos pocos momentos. La oscuridad se apodero de mí nuevamente y en una despedida silenciosa me entregue sintiendo como el lento ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón paraban, deteniendo mi vida y hundiéndome completamente en la oscuridad.

Este era… mi fin.

_In the end – Linking Park._

_It starts with one_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind i designed_

_this rhyme to explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a_

_Memory of a time when i tried so hard._

_Tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how (I tried so hard)_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a_

_Memory of a time when I tried so hard._

_Tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

-¿Acaso piensas rendirte así de rápido? No es propio de ti Sakura… –Una voz muy tranquila y suave pronuncio esas palabras muy cerca de mí. De repente, mi corazón reacciono, despertándome nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunte, muy confundida. En esa inmensa oscuridad yo estaba sola, o eso creía.

-¿Acaso ya no reconoces a tu padre?– ¿Mi pa-padre? Eso era imposible… Naruto y yo habíamos nacido de la luz de… Dios.

-¡Eso…Eso es imposible! ¡Tú...! Tú no puedes ser… -Las palabras retumbaban en mi mente, pero no podía expresarlas.

-Abre tus ojos –Dijo como si fuese posible. Ya no podía moverme. ¿Acaso yo estaba alucinando?

-Tranquila –me dije a mi misma- estas volviéndote loca, tranquilízate y-

-Confía en mí, intenta abrir los ojos – ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Yo en verdad podía abrir los ojos?

Entonces sentí que podía creer en esa voz que me acompañaba. No sabía el porqué pero su presencia tan cerca me permitía sentir que él no me haría daño… Quizás me equivocaba pero… ¿Que me quedaba por perder? Lentamente abrí los ojos. Y lo que comencé a ver me sorprendió. Yo espere encontrarme con el infierno o con una profunda oscuridad pero no…

La luz me encegueció por un momento hasta que unos segundos después mis ojos se acostumbraron y me encontré con un cielo azul completamente despejado, muy brillante y espectacularmente hermoso. Nunca había visto algo como eso… Entonces me di cuenta de que debajo de mi había césped. Lo acaricie con mis manos, era muy suave y limpio. Intente incorporarme, y poco a poco baje la vista hacia mí alrededor.

-¡¿Qué eres tú? –pregunte un poco exaltada al notar que delante de mi tenía una luz, hermosa y que me enceguecía. No podía contemplarla totalmente, era… increíble.

-Ya te lo dije, soy tu creador Sakura –Cuando dijo mi nombre me tomo por sorpresa. La voz salía de aquella gran luz, que me irradiaba un calor delicioso.

-¿Co-como es eso posible? –pregunte anonadada. Tome mi cabeza entre las manos. En ese momento pude notar donde me encontraba… Era un campo, lleno de flores… Flores que nunca había visto y que eran bellas al punto de ser inimaginables. Intente encontrarle final al horizonte pero, no se veían más que flores, hacia todos los lados. Era el sitio más bello que había visto jamás, solo podía sentir paz y armonía. Solo eso. Paz y armonía.

-¿Crees en mi? Siempre lo has hecho ¿Acaso ya no es así? –Dijo como si me conociera. Con ello pude confirmar que el… El era… Era mi padre… Dios.

-No, aún creo en ti, después de todo, la fe es lo último que se pierde… ¿Pero… cómo es que llegue aquí? –pregunte absorta por la belleza de ese lugar, y por el… Esa luz me tenía totalmente embelesada.

-Tú me necesitabas. Y no iba a permitir que te lleven al infierno por una causa injusta. –Me costaba razonar lo que él estaba diciendo apenas si podía responderle.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás? –Pregunte, obviando el hecho de que yo estaba muerta.

-Yo no haré nada, tú lucharas por tus sueños… –Dijo como si fuera algo totalmente simple- Además, ¿acaso no sabías que luego de sacrificarte por alguien, tú te ganas el perdón de ir al infierno? –En verdad no recordaba eso, pero ¿cómo es que yo lucharía por mis sueños?

No pude responder hasta unos segundos después, en el que pude tragarme el impacto y el asombro.

-¿Co-como? –Pregunte apenas consciente de sus palabras.

-Solo ten fe, en mí, en ti, y en esas dos personas que tienen creen ciegamente en ti. –Aun no podía entender nada. Cuando de repente su luz se hizo más intensa.

Obnubilo mi vista, y me cegó. De repente no pude sentir más nada, la paz desapareció de mí como ese hermoso lugar, y no pude ver más nada, ni siquiera a la luz que decía ser mi padre. Pero… Me sentía acogida, por alguna razón, yo todavía estaba en esa vasta luz que no me dejaba ver nada pero yo confiaba en el, solo era cuestión de esperar mi destino. Esa llama llamada esperanza se encendió nuevamente en mi corazón, dejándome creer que todavía no todo estaba perdido y que yo podría conseguir eso que tanto anhelaba. Me concentre en Sasuke y en Naruto, ellos eran mi única meta. Los dueños de mis sueños y proyectos. Mi final feliz se encontraba solo junto a ellos.

Desperté repentinamente. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde me había quedado sin energía y había muerto. En un intento de aferrarme más a la vida respire ahogadamente y luego comencé a toser. Pero algo me llamo la atención: Nada había cambiado, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el mismo lugar, dejándose ir, poco a poco.

Caí en la cuenta de que solo habían pasado unos segundos desde desmallarme. Cuando para mi había sido casi una eternidad. Lentamente gire mi cabeza y lo mire; ese que había intentado romper mis sueños y había acabado con nosotros; ese que quería arrastrarnos al infierno sin importarle nada; ese… Al que quería matar cueste lo que cueste...

Confió en mí. ¡Yo podre hacerlo! –Pensé, alentándome a seguir-

Entonces la luz comenzó a brotar de mi pecho, como una lastimadura ensangrentada. Esa luz inicio una especie de limpieza en nosotros; al quitarnos esa niebla espesa, oscura y llena de odio; que nos rodeaba, logro que Naruto y Sasuke volvieran a recuperarse y limito con una barrera la grieta para que de allí, no saliera mas nada. Era obvio que Dios nos estaba ayudando a través de mí. Yo no la controlaba, pero sentía como corría por mis venas, me llenaba de energía; ahogaba mis penas y vacilaciones; y me impulsaba hacia creer en mí misma. Sasuke y Naruto me miraron sorprendidos. Ambos se pararon y respiraron. Recuperándose de la gran sustracción de energía. Luego se giraron hacia mí y me clavaron una mirada con los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendidos.

Iba a decirles lo que estaba pasando pero en ese exacto momento, divise a Satanás acercándose rápidamente a mí, a través de la luz. Me asuste, creí que nuevamente iba a salir lastimada pero… Mas luz salió de mi pecho golpeándome y arrastrándome varios pasos hacia atrás pero lo soporte, tenía que hacerlo. Ahora todo dependía de mí, no había otra salida. Y estaba extremadamente feliz de poder ganarme otra oportunidad; quizás… solo quizás, había un final feliz para mi cuento.

Esa luz tan brillante envolvió a Satanás y este, intento escapar pero ya era muy tarde. Comencé a escuchar estrepitosos y diabólicos gritos o mejor dicho; aullidos de parte de Satanás que estaba siendo quemado. Me quede bastante impactada cuando, mi luz alcanzo a todos los ángeles inocentes muertos del campo de batalla; los curo y resucito. Luego arrastro nuevamente a todos los diablos hacia el infierno tirándolos por la grita… Y por último, tomo a Tsunade y la lanzo junto con los demonios hacia las llamas del fondo. Al parecer, ella tendría que pagar por traicionarnos. Luego de todo esto de repente la luz en mi comenzó a debilitarse, sentí como mi energía se iba nuevamente y no supe porque. Él se soltó y como una flecha se lanzo hacia la grita, de refilón pude ver que le brotaba sangre por doquier; era por eso que estaba huyendo pero, porque Dios no quiso matarlo, el mismo paro la luz para que el diablo se escapara. No lo entendí pero… en ese momento no quise ponerme a pensar en todo eso.

-Malditos, volveré por ustedes –Se escucho en un eco desde debajo de nosotros. Fue escalofriante pero de repente, todo había parado.

Caí sobre mis rodillas. Medio espantada, medio inconsciente. No sabía si esto era realidad o solo estaba soñando, aun en esa horrible oscuridad. Me tape la cara con las manos, mientras una vez más, sentía caer las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? En verdad no entendía nada. El corazón me latía muy fuerte, lo que significaba que aun estaba viva. Estaba… Viva.

Sentí que algo toco mi hombro. Era suave, y un calor agradable salía de ese tacto. Solo podía sentir y percibir esas cosas con una sola persona: Sasuke Uchiha. Despegue mi cabeza de las manos y lo penetre con la mirada. Mi corazón paro cuando note la pequeña sonrisita que brotaba de su perfección. Sus ojos azabaches estaban cálidos y pacíficos, note por primera vez paz en su brillo natural.

-¿Qué… que sucedió? –Pregunte como una tonta, yo estaba al tanto de todo pero, no podía procesarlo con eficacia.

-Te lo diré más tarde –dijo él, con una voz tan dulce que me empalago. Me sentí… me sentí como en casa; tranquila de todo. Mire a Naruto, el estaba saltando de alegría y ayudando a entender lo que paso a los ángeles que se encontraban allí aun.

¿Este era el fin? Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentir feliz de poder afirmar que, este era por fin el fin de mi dolor. Lentamente me pare. Una vez en pie, cerré los ojos y suspire muy profundo. Sentí la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí. Una vez que abrí los ojos me dirigí a Sasuke que me miraba extrañado. Con una de mis manos tome su mano, con la otra acaricie suavemente su rostro, y roce cada fina parte de su perfecto rostro.

-Quizás nuestro final feliz sea este ¿no crees? –Le susurre suavemente, haciendo que el soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes… Es posible que Satanás vuelva algún día pero… Yo lo único que siempre quise fue estar junto a ti… En verdad cuando desperté y tú ya no estabas ahí, creí que iba a morir… Luego; En el momento en que me pediste que te abandonara allí debajo, y viviera sin ti… Sentí una punzada en corazón tan grande que creí que ya no teníamos salida, pero luego cuando tome tu mano y sentí ese calor nuevamente me di cuenta que yo no quería vivir si tú no estás a mi lado. Y a pesar de todo, el momento más duro fue cuando no escuche más tu corazón… Allí me deje morir, y más nada me importo… Pero nuestro final feliz empezó cuando despertaste y nos salvaste, aun no estoy muy seguro de cómo hiciste pero… Nunca más te alejes de mi lado, porque no podre tolerarlo. –Susurro Sasuke, y sentí que por fin me decía mucho de todo lo que me tenía guardado. Me emocione al punto de las lagrimas, rebalsaba en felicidad.

El se acerco a mí, en un beso como en consuelo. Toda la desesperación se fue y la paz volvió a mí, para no irse nunca más.

Ese fue mi fin, el fin de la Sakura sin sentimientos. El fin de esa vida monótona. El fin de la soledad. El fin del miedo, el rencor y el olvido. El fin de la esclavitud y la maldad. El fin de las lágrimas. El fin a tenerle miedo a mi destino. El fin a mi futuro sin sentido. El fin a _todo _esoque me hacia mal. Para darle la bienvenida a mi nuevo yo, expresado la máxima potencia. Desde ahora seria la yo que siempre desee.

**Al día siguiente…**

Una pequeña luz estorbaba en mis ojos. Lleve una de mis manos a mi cara y me refregué los ojos pesadamente. Solté un suspiro entrecortado y me sobresalte cuando sentí que algo se removía a mi lado. Rápidamente me di la vuelta, y me enoje bastante con lo que encontré: Naruto se encontraba a mi lado ocupando más de la mitad de la cama, y como si fuera poco, estaba babeando las sabanas blancas.

De repente, recordé un par de cosas, y me puse como loca.

Lo sacudí tomándolo por los hombros. Apenas si lo pude despertar…

-Naruto, ¡escucha Naruto! –Le grite.

-¿Mmm…? –Balbuceó apenas consiente.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Le pregunte asustada, porque me había dado cuenta que no me acordaba de nada luego de besar a Sasuke. ¿Qué rayos había pasado desde ese momento hasta ahora?

-Ayer te desmayaste y Sasuke nos trajo nuevamente al paraíso… -Dijo en un susurro. ¿EN EL PARAISO? _Sasuke_ y _paraíso_ no eran palabras que iban muy bien juntas.

Salte de la cama y pude ver en donde nos encontrábamos. Era mi antigua casa. Quede atónita. Salí corriendo hacia el comedor y encontré lo que buscaba.

-¡¿Sasuke qué rayos haces aquí? –Le grite loca; un demonio como el no podía estar allí, lo echarían a patadas… si no lo mataban.

-Sakura tranquilízate… -

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? –Lo interrumpí- ¡estando aquí te mataran! –Grite totalmente loca.

-Hmp… ¿Sakura, acaso no recuerdas nada de ayer? –Dijo burlándose de mí. Entonces poco a poco volví a la realidad. Se podría decir que puse los pies sobre la tierra, metafóricamente. Le mire con recelo a los ojos e hice un pequeño puchero… Luego largue un largo suspiro. El me sonrió tiernamente y ante ese gesto no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa. Se acerco a mí, rápidamente. Puso una de sus manos en mi cabello y la otra en mi cintura. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ruborizarme cuando me susurro:

-Casi te pierdo, no vuelvas a hacer cosas como esa ¿Si?-Cruce mis brazos en su espalda. Abrazándolo muy fuerte. Yo también casi lo había perdido y no me gustaba la idea para nada.

-Oh, recordé algo que quería hacer lo antes posible –Me dijo, separándose unos centímetros de mí para poder verme a los ojos.

-¿Y qué es?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Recuerdas mis tres deseos… ¿Verdad? –Oh no, yo tenía la esperanza de que él se haya olvidado.

-Mmm… Algo así… ¿Por qué? –Le dije muy asustada.

-Bueno, los usare ahora. –Oh no, yo estaba en problemas, muy graves… Esto podía llegar a ser peor que ir al infierno.

-Y… ¿Q-que es lo que quieres? –Tartamudee con el corazón en la boca. El podía pedirme cualquier cosa…

-En primer lugar: quiero que vengas a vivir junto a mí, al mundo de los humanos… -El puso cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia. No podía negarme, además de que él no me dejaría negarme… me ruborice al extremo. Esto era muy cursi.

-¿Por qué con los humanos? –No había necesidad de ir tan lejos.

-La verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con los ángeles… Ellos no olvidan mi pasado aun… Además, los humanos son divertidos… Entonces ¿Concederás mi primer deseo Sa ku ra? –Sus labios se movieron sensualmente, al compas de mi nombre. Lo pensé unos momentos… ese era mi sueño…

-S-si. –Musite. No podía decir más nada. Eso delataría mi emoción. Sonrió, al parecer el gran Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere…

-Segundo: Déjame ser tu novio. –Susurro muy cerca de mí encantándome con su aroma.

-En verdad, ¿ese es tu deseo? –Dije cerca de su oído.

-Uno de los que más anhelo… -Dijo seduciéndome… En realidad yo era la que mas deseaba eso.

-Entonces… Claro que si… -Musite atreviéndome a mirar sus ojos. Mala idea, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos en el acto. El también me miro, muy profundamente, creí que mi corazón se sobrecalentaría al latir _tan_ rápido. No podía creer que ese ser tan increíble era _mi_ novio. Lo tendría solo para mí; y yo era solo de él. Un fuego interno despertó, ahora que éramos novios… El y yo haríamos cosas que hacen los novios… ósea que besarse y abrazarse se volvería algo común y…también… La sangre en mis venas dejo de correr. No podía imaginarme haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Tuve un ataque de… "muchos sentimientos mezclados" No podía definirlo.

-Excelente –dijo agrandando su ego, al ver que una vez más conseguía lo que quería- ¿Puedo pedir el tercero? –Dijo poniendo esa carita que me podía.

-Dispara –le dije soltando un gran suspiro.

-Este es el más importante, y en realidad… el más exigente –Me asuste y me puse muy nerviosa. Si según él lo que venía seria exigente, estaba muerta. Ya los 2 anteriores deseos habían sido extremos… Suspire y asentí, preparada para lo peor de su parte.

-Entonces… Sakura… -El se arrodillo y con una voz suave dijo: -Acepta casarte conmigo. –Sus palabras me pegaron duro, pero no tenían comparación, al sentimiento que surgió en mi cuando de su bolcillo saco una cajita con un anillo. Este era increíblemente caro, podía verlo con solo notar el tamaño del diamante que llevaba. Pero en realidad eso apenas lo note, ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en mi rostro de la emoción. Estaba viviendo en un sueño y cruce mis dedos para no despertar nunca más. ¿Estaba en la realidad? Me pellizqué violentamente el brazo, y me di cuenta que no estaba dormida. Aun así, esto era increíble, quizás demasiado cursi… Como en esas películas humanas donde siempre todo termina bien y feliz; donde el príncipe se enamora con la doncella y se transforma en el mejor cuento de amor… En estos momentos, yo no podía creer que ese hombre tan frio y perfecto que tenía arrodillado ante mis ojos, en verdad podía transformar mi vida de tal manera en que yo sea la protagonista de una historia con "final feliz".

-Sí, acepto –Dije entre lágrimas. Lagrimas de despreocupación, felicidad, comodidad, eran por todo lo que había vivido. Por fin lograba lo que quería. La vida me empezaba a compensar todo el maltrato. Nosotros teníamos un futuro, juntos, sin duda alguna.

Paso el anillo por mi dedo. Era extraordinario… Solo podía observarlo anonadada.

-Gracias, me has hecho extremadamente feliz Sakura… -¿El estaba feliz y me lo demostraba? Increíble; en verdad me amaba tanto como yo a él. Una vez que se paro, me miro fugaz y me beso apasionadamente. Medio inconsciente le respondí. Luego de unos minutos así, no podía dejar de llorar, por lo que tuve que separarme de él para poder respirar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto indagador.

-Porque soy la mujer más feliz del universo, gracias a ti –Dije pasionalmente. Lo sorprendí, patentemente pude verlo en su rostro. Incluso llegue a ver un leve rubor sobre sus pulcras mejillas. Una vez que seque mis lágrimas comencé a reír. Todo era tan bello y especial. Como en una urgencia me beso nuevamente. Y yo no pude resistirme.

-Sabes, creo que no puedo resistirme a ti, ni por un segundo–Refunfuñó mientras me besaba con ansias el cuello.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo como para arreglar ese tipo de cosas –Le recordé cariñosamente.

-Me suena a para siempre –Murmuro como en un juramento.

-Por y para siempre juntos, ¿qué dices? -Comente.

-Claro que si, luchare por eso cada segundo de mi existencia. –Luego de prometerme eso, me beso nuevamente, perpetuando así, ese diminuto pero perfecto instante de nuestra eternidad.

3-~Fin~-3

**Termine, no lo puedo creer. Esto es increíble. No sé por dónde empezar. Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles que, habrá Epilogo, ósea, un capitulo mas aparte. Pero les adelanto que se tratara de Naruto. Ahora me gustaría decirles algunas palabras a estas personas:**

_MISAKI-CHAN__; Misa Hatake;__yuuki 1801;__akyraa;__natico-yan;__CaMyLa;__annia37;__alissea85;__A k i i k o;__ Naa-chan; __Strikis;__ conyM__; __yang__; sakkuharuu;__setsuna17;__Anahi Uchiha;__ JUULI__; __Taly__ Riuhmy; Julimm;__ conyM__; __Soramichii;__Ktya__; sasusaku fr;__ Nyaan Cat;__ akari-daishi;__ thekimy17__; gumii;__bea3005;__kamix-uhija; __Bekura__; __liz Uchiha._

**Bueno. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Principalmente a esas personas que comentaron capítulo a capítulo, que me alentaron cuando quise abandonar la historia y que me dieron su apoyo. Simplemente gracias. Todos ustedes con solo unas palabras bonitas me alegraron y me dieron algo por el cual terminar la historia. Gracias a todos por cada aliento, y por seguir esta historia capitulo a capitulo. En verdad no creí que nadie mirara esto pero me equivoque, por eso estoy orgullosa de haber terminado. Ustedes fueron muy importantes en esto, gracias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, sé que es un poco "romántico extremo" pero es que a mí me encantan los finales así *.* Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leer este pequeño Fic, porque yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Aunque aun me falta el epilogo, el SasuSaku se acaba aquí, por ello digo todo esto ahora… Luego pondré algo de NaruHina jejeje. Muchos me pidieron Lemon… pero… digamos que no sirvo para eso y hay gente que me conoce lo lee y si pongo algo así, luego no me daría la cara para verlos de nuevo JEJEJEJE. Perdón.**

**Bueno, ya dije todo. ¡Gracias por leer esto! Espero que les haya gustado mi historia que tanto me costó escribir. **

**Gracias a todos. Los quiero, saludos y Besitos XOXOXO**

**JuliBussot.**


End file.
